A Day In Hermione
by LadyHeath
Summary: Hermione was heartbroken, Draco nursed it back, all with a simple act. But now, they have to face their entire school. And Ron.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

'Hermione, wait up!' Ron's voice rang loud and clear as Hermione disappeared in a flash of brown hair and her robes.

Hermione continued running, not caring if others were sniggering at her; she was a dreadful sight. Her hair was mussed from running for so long, her clothes under her robes were drenched with sweat, her robes were dirty form running among the garden bushes, her shoes were positively above the state that _Scourgify _could help.

But she didn't care. She continued running, ignoring the pain that was growing in her chest.

_Hurt. _

Wasn't that what Ron had intended for her to feel? When he was oh-so-brazenly snogging with Lavender Brown? Did he see her pain, when he caught her eye while snogging his newly found beloved? How he kept his eyes fixed on her... Did he intend for her to feel hurt? Was that his way of telling her, 'Back off, Hermione, you lost your chance.'?

She cried even harder, running as fast as her legs could carry her now. She was running among the trees of the Forbidden Forest, not caring if a centaur came and shot an arrow though her chest. She doubted it would hurt more than what she was feeling now.

Then he had tried to talk to her, talk her out of the horrible bitch she was acting like the past few days. And he even went as far to call her a 'grimalkin', saying that Crookshanks would be delighted to have her as a fuck-buddy.

He actually said that aloud. Said all those words. Right to her face. Any self-control was lost as tears started streaking down her face. Ron realized that he had gone too far.

'Hermione...' he croaked, reaching out for her. But she had started running.

She tripped over a twig, falling down, but not bothering to get up. Her track-and-field days were long over since she had joined Hogwarts and she could only train her running speed and stamina when she went back on the holidays, thus, the run had tired her.

She fell back onto the grass, surprised at how comforting it felt. She suddenly felt rain.

_Drip drop, drip drop._

It had started as an intermittent drizzle, before it turned into weighty, mighty raindrops, now hurtling down on her face, but she still made no attempt to move.

'Fall on me, won't you!' She screamed to no one in particular. Or so she thought.

She had attracted the attention of a boy her age, who was just slipping out of a tree trunk. His lustrous eyes caught movement when she fell and he had been watching her since. He looked on, with mild interest but huge curiosity. What is _she _doing here? He thought to himself. Then she yelled. He almost jumped but no, his father had taught him to keep his emotions in check and learn how to control shock since he could speak. Her voice, it carried so much anger, even he was affected. He gripped the tree trunk tightly, now wondering who could have caused her so much anger.

The answer came easily, _Weasley. _

Who else could affect her so greatly none other than that red-haired weasel? If that weasel would just pull his head out from the bottom of his pants and stop his wanking for just for a moment, he might actually realize that Granger had been in love with him from the moment at the Yule Ball. But no, Weasley, being the oblivious freak he was, had no clue, despite the utterly pathetic longing looks Granger had been shooting him everytime she thought nobody was looking. Well, nobody but himself.

And now she was there, all alone, crying and hurling obscenities at the sky, when he could just pull her to from where he had just left, and warm her up. _In more than one way, _he added silently with that patent smirk of his. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, and as he felt it, he cringed. Rainwater was not one of the best things his hair could handle. He couldn't bear to see her like this anymore. It was almost heart wrenching.

Did he just say that? He brought a hand to his cheek, feeling flushed. He? Draco Malfoy? Feeling for something such as a Mudblood like her? Unbelievable. This day has just gotten weirder.

He took a brave step forward, knowing fully well that Granger could just blast him to oblivion as she still had her wand and was already exceptionally good with hexes and as the saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. But he waltzed up to her anyway, before looking down at her, not bothering to mask his curiosity.

She looked up, looking up at an exquisite face. She'd seen this face before, she squinted, trying to recall where she saw him. His long slender nose was dripping water, along with his gorgeous blond hair, which was now a tinge darker due to the rain. But what took her breath away most was his eyes. Those intense, silver eyes that she had never been able to decipher.

'What are you doing here?' He asked, his voice almost sounding concerned.

Hermione shook the feeling away, and laughed, not being able to stop. She laughed, almost hysterically. Draco Malfoy? Hater of all Mudbloods? Hater of Hermione Granger? Concerned about her? She spat silently.

'Laugh all you want, Malfoy. Just leave me alone.' She stopped laughing before curling up to her side, turning away from Malfoy, starting to wallow in self-pity. No, she refused to. At least, not in front of Malfoy. She had plenty of time to cry in her bed. Later. If she could only just find the strength to leave this place—wait, where was she again?

She felt a pair of arms slink under her and lift her up, but she made no attempt to struggle. Draco lifted her effortlessly, she was lighter than he had expected. She felt helpless, hurt and betrayed. And tired. Fatigue took over her and she fell asleep in Draco arms as he slowly navigated his way through the slur of mud and leaves alike to his secret hideout. Not so secret anymore, if he let her in.

Nevertheless, he tapped the trunk at the specific spot and just stepped into it, stepping into a hidden room, which was huge, and adorned with the furniture he would have chosen for his own room in the Malfoy Manor. He conjured new clothes for the both of them before performing a simple cleansing spell on the both of them and left the sleeping Granger on his bed.

He stripped and changed, only wearing his jeans, though, while keeping his eye on her the entire time. If she were to awake now, and see him completely naked from head-to-toe, God knows what she might do to him. Hex him? Scream? Drag him on bed and shag him senseless?

Draco chuckled slightly at the last suggestion. He knew she hated his guts inside out, and he made sure it stayed that way. When he finally realized he loved her, he was in too deep to get out. Being in the same classes with her already drove him nuts, to try to resist the urge of gazing at her was insanity, he wanted to drink in her beauty, to count the number of eyelashes she had, admire the annoyingly cute way her nose wrinkled when she was annoyed, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled... It was all too hard for him to bear, to stay away, but if his father ever found out...

He had to keep a distance. And he made sure she kept hers by constantly sneering at her, making jabs at her and her stupid friends. Especially Potter. If there was anything Draco had hated more than Weasley, it would be Potter. The two were constantly at her side, not giving him a full chance to kidnap her and kiss her senseless, as what he had been considering to do for a while now...

Oh well, at least he could then restrain himself from doing so, seeing as she was still incredibly un-inept with her wand, and was even able to do a few hexes without it, and he would be putting himself in mortal peril, from his father, Hermione and her two ever-protective friends, Potter and Weasley.

He looked at her, and noted that she was still sleeping—soundly. He observed her from afar many times, but now he trudged casually up to her and sat down beside her, before perusing her face.

He almost died with shock when he realized how she really looked like. Could those eyelashes get any longer? Could they have curled even further? Her nose still looked annoyingly cute even when it wasn't wrinkled, being tiny, and her high-cheekbones also added to her beauty. Her chin had a soft, angular feel to it and her lips... They were full and pink, but looked oh-so-soft, so kissable... Damn, he had almost touched hers with his, only managing to catch himself in time. He ran a hand through her hair, which was soft and fell perfectly back into place. He caught his breath as she inhaled sharply, before moving her lips a tad bit before sleeping again.

His heart ached. She was so beautiful, and yet he couldn't have her. Why? She wasn't a pureblood. He started to get frustrated with himself. Does it really matter? He asked himself furiously. He knew his answer was no, but what about his friends? His family? What about her? Would she want to get involved with a Death Eater's son?

Probably not. Draco removed her cloak and set it aside gently. There, she should sleep better. Draco looked at her again, suddenly feeling tired from looking at her, tired from hiding behind the tree, tired from carrying her. He lay down beside her, pulled the covers tightly over the both of them and held her tightly, before falling asleep.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione stirred and felt her back move against something. She felt a warm puff of breath on her neck. No, _someone._

She opened her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings. She had never been here before, but the decorations were mostly silver and green. _Slytherin._

She felt an arm draped almost possessively over her slender waist. She brought the arm gently up ,examining the fingers. They were long and slender, and yet had a faint rough feeling to it. She brushed her own finger along all five fingers. She had a faint idea of who it was behind her now but she had no intention of leaving. His chest heaved slightly as he breathed and she loved the way his breath fell on her neck. She wanted to stay here forever, away from Ron. Away from anything else.

'You're awake.' His voice jolted her back to reality.

'Yes, I am, Malfoy.' Her voice was as cold as his was. She turned, to see a half-naked Draco with her in bed. _Holy shit._

Her eyes widened and she felt herself flush with embarrassment, but she caught the amused glint in that silver eye of his and knew she couldn't turn back. She was a Gryffindor, for God's sake, she'd braved a troll with Harry and Ron in her First year, for crying out loud! She could brave Malfoy and whatever jabs he had in stored for her. She'd have to be the cold-blooded woman she had often read about in books where the heroine was bad-assed and still had loads of men fawning over her. She would not let Malfoy get to her.

Ron—his name triggered the memory. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

'Now, now, I didn't mean to shock you to crying.' Draco said, sounding surprisingly gentle and loving. He brought Hermione to his chest and she started crying again, and he felt her tears against his chest.

Hermione didn't know what made her, but she felt herself relax completely as his strong arms wrapped around her and the floodgates opened and she cried into Draco Malfoy's chest. Holy Mother, _Draco Malfoy? _Embracing _her_? His one and only nemesis? She chuckled through her tears.

'Tell me who did it, I'll beat the bastard up. No wait, I already know who. I just have to lure him away from that scar head friend of yours, probably with a weasel bait...' Malfoy muttered to himself.

Hermione looked up at him, and despite her tear-streaked cheeks and snot running free from her nostrils, Draco still thought she was the most beautiful thing ever.

'Malfoy, you're not making sense... I... You... You hate me... How did I get here? Why are you hugging me? Why do I...' she caught herself before she actually finished her sentence. She knew Malfoy would never let her live it down if she actually said she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, hugging her tight.

'Don't worry, I enjoyed it too.' Malfoy winked as he used a thumb to wipe away her tears. He spelled her snot away.

'I didn't...'

'Your look gave you away, Hermione.'

'Did you just...?'

'Yes, I called you Hermione, and can you start finishing your sentences?' Draco asked, looking down at her, smiling slightly.

'Why did you bring me here?' Hermione asked, sitting up. Then she was conscious of herself. Her cloak was set at the side and she was only wearing a thin sweater with a pair of shorts. She wished she had more clothes on.

'You were crying, I couldn't possibly leave you out there all alone could I?' Draco asked, smirking, before leaning over and whispering in her ear, 'I wanted to finish you off myself.'

She shivered involuntarily. Did her heart just flip at that? Did she just feel something other than hatred towards Malfoy? She looked at him, and found herself gazing at his body, a body that would make Adonis sick with envy. His hair flopped to the side, on the account of sleeping on his side for so long, but his eyes were still as intense. His mouth was turned a slight smirk. She would rather die than admit this to anybody, but Draco was beyond hot.

'Well, do it then.' She simply said, although she was struggling inside. He looked shocked, before regaining his composure.

'What? No fight? No struggle? No 'Malfoy-I'm-going-to-hex-your-bits-off'?' he asked, sneering.

'Yes, none of that. Go on, finish me off.' Hermione closed her eyes and looked pointedly at the ceiling, revealing the flesh under her neck. He wanted to just close his mouth over at that very spot and devour her.

'Hermione.'

She didn't look at him. She continued looking at the ceiling.

'Hermione.' He said with a bit more force.

She still didn't respond.

This time he just grabbed her chin, none too gently, while locking his lips over hers, starting a struggle. At first she tried to push him away but with a swift moment, he held her wrists and continued his assault on her lips.

His tongue, demanding and brutal, swept over every corner of her mouth that he could reach, and he traced every bit of her mouth before hearing her moan with pleasure and she relaxed. She freed her hands but placed them around his neck, before roaming up and down greedily, feeling whatever she could touch. Her fingers were so soft, it sent a fiery feeling down his spine. Her fingers were now undoing his jean zippers. He stopped kissing her for a while, to tug himself out of them, before continuing. His hands were roaming about her entire body. Her chest, her flat stomach, her back, her arse...

He cupped it, and in a flash, he stripped her. He literally ripped the sweater when pulling it off of her, and he tore the shorts off violently. He wanted to take off his boxers, but Hermione stopped him.

'Draco, what we're doing...' her breath was ragged, just like his.

'Is completely wrong, I know.' Draco replied, before plunging his lips over her neckline. 'But feels so right, now, doesn't it?' he murmured against her neck, getting a moan of consent.

She pushed him down onto the bed, trailing kisses down his neck, his abdomen and that cute navel of his. She dipped her tongue into the indent and swirled her tongue, looking at him. His breathing hitched. He looked at her, in pained pleasure.

'Hermione...' he pleaded. Hermione was shocked. Malfoys never pleaded. She tugged the boxers down slowly, as she kissed lower and lower. Finally the boxers revealed a huge, throbbing part of Draco, which was now standing in full attention, waiting to be kissed by Hermione.

'Oh Draco...' She sang softly, blowing against his dick.

'Hermione...' He started, aggressively digging his fingers in her hair.

'Do you want me to?' she asked suggestively, holding it gently, kissing its head for a bit. She sucked forcefully, gaining a pleasured groan from Draco, but then she suddenly stopped.

'Yes. _Fuck, yes._' He said.

'Say the magic word.' She ordered.

'Please, Hermione. _Fucking please, I beg of you._' He said, pleading now.

She took the entire thing in her mouth and started expertly sucked and licked it, sometimes even biting it gently. Draco arched his back, while thrusting his hips into her mouth, wanting more.

She toyed with his loins, happy to know she could subdue him just like this. Taking the entire length of it in her hands, she started moving it rapidly, up and down, while planting her lips on Draco's again. He kissed her blindly, but fierce with passion. The faster Hermione rubbed, the fiercer he kissed. The final straw came when Hermione tugged lightly on it. He convulsed under her, the feeling of being the luckiest boy on earth did not evaporate. Hell, he could face Lord Voldermort right now, going to his face and shouting, 'GET LOST YOU SNAKE-LOOKING BAT!' without so much as flinching. He was just happy enough to have Hermione with him.

Hermione, with her breath steadying as well, she fell onto Draco's chest.

'Are you going to just chuck me aside, now Draco?' she asked.

'What? No. That was never my intention.' Draco said, looking down at her, from his sweaty chest. Her hair was tangled, from his assault of fingers, and she smiled.

'Oh really?' she asked, genuinely surprised.

'Yes, I love you too much to. Besides, I haven't even gotten in you yet.' Draco said.

'Did you just say you--?'

'Shut up, Granger.' Draco teased her nipples in his hand, smirking at her.

'Stop that.' She breathed.

'Stop what?' Draco asked innocently. 'You mean, this?' he pinched it again. He ran his fingers lightly over them.

'Yes. Stop it.' Hermione shivered.

'No, I won't. It's my turn.' Draco simply said before pulling Hermione under him. He kissed her lightly over her neck, trailing to the side, biting her earlobe gently, and smelling her hair.

'You smell good.' He murmured as he nuzzled even deeper to her hair, while his hands still roamed around her body. Her slender body seemed to fit his perfectly. As he continued to nuzzle, he nudged her legs open with his knee, before inserting a finger into her opening.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as her breathing became ragged again.

'You like that don't you?' he licked her ear, before trailing his tongue down all the way to his prize. He kissed her opening softly. She arched her back. 'More,' she breathed. That was the consent he needed. He assaulted her as much as he did with her mouth, licking, slopping up any discharge, biting... She dug her hands deeper into his shoulders as he stuck two fingers at a go while still sucking. She was so lost in the feeling of being licked that she hadn't noticed Draco had inserted his entire hand in it until he made a slight revolution. That almost triggered her.

But he pulled out, slowly, and made sure he tickled her from the inside with a finger before he left her completely.

'Draco!' She cried out. It almost made him lose his sense of reasoning.

'All in good time,' he said, heaving himself up, towards her lips, while fingering her again. She moaned against his mouth. Then, without warning, he thrust himself fully into her, moving his hips at a fast rhythm. He heard her moan with want and he almost came, but he held it back, he had to wait for the perfect moment.

'Faster,' she whimpered, egging him on, arching her beautiful back.

He thrust harder and harder with every swing, until he finally couldn't stand it anymore. He shot his seed into her, for what seemed like the second time that very day. She screamed, not caring if anyone heard, as she let go as well. Incredible, he thought, there was no possible way he could get a boner that quickly, but yet he did.

'So beautiful...' he murmured against her cheek. 'So are you.' She mused, happily. Any thoughts of Ron had gone away. She was happy to know that somebody wanted her. _Draco._ She didn't mind. She knew he would explain, about everything: his behavior towards her, his feelings towards her... But right now all she wanted to feel was his skin on hers.

And that was what she got.

**A/N: That was my first shot at anything rated M. It just seemed so fun I had to give it a try. Was it okay? R&R please:D If you want it to continue, well, REVIEW! Haha. You can request it in the review, anyway, 1 person already did. B)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Hermy and Ninny

**A/N: Well, here it is. I thought you people'll like it :  
**

Hermione stirred and awoke, finding an arm draped across her waist yet again. She rubbed her eyes as discreetly as she could and stifled a yawn; she didn't want to wake up her companion. She looked at him, and watched in great interest as his chest heaved slowly with his breathing. _How fair was it that his hair was such a platinum silver that it almost seemed white? _

She brushed his hair out of his face gently and looked on in great fascination. His lips were pink and a bit swollen, prior to their little kissing fest a little earlier just now. _Or was it just now?_ Hermione wondered as she thought of the time she spent here. She spent her time sleeping, then they —Her train of thought was disrupted as she felt a flush of pleasure pass through her body as she recalled what had happened between her and Draco. He admitted his feelings for her in a frenzy of passionate ardor. He loved her.

He said he loved her, when he had his mind right, he _did_. She smiled to herself again, before reveling in the feeling of his moaning her name, pleading. She chuckled lightly, _Malfoys never pleaded. _Not to any of her knowledge anyway. But he did plead with her. His exact words were exactly 'Please, Hermione. _Fucking please, I beg of you._' If she remembered properly. And her memory had never failed her.

His eyelashes fluttered slightly as he opened his eyes. She found herself being entranced by their silver depths.

'Hello.' He murmured, rubbing his eyes slightly. Hermione's heart almost stopped at the view. He was so child-like, but such a pretty face. She couldn't stop herself. She brushed his face with her fingers.

'Hello to you too.' She cooed.

'What time is it?' he asked, still groggy looking.

'I was just about to ask you that.' She replied, sitting up, but as she did, the covers fell away and her body was left exposed.

'I remember these.' Draco grinned as he sucked lightly on her nipple. She buried her fingers in his soft hair as he pushed her down (gently) and continued his assault. A moan escaped her lips as he skimmed her bare skin with his teeth, making sure it grazed her, before finally biting down, marking her as his.

'Now you'll never forget me.' He said, as he kissed the spot where there was a red mark, brandishing his teeth marks.

'I don't think I'll be able to even if I tried,' she laughed lightly as he pulled back up, leveling his head with hers. He held her head and brought her lips to his, kissing lightly. She returned his ardor, deepening the kiss.

'Now, now, Hermy, we've got to get back before those besotted friends of yours send out a search party.' Draco said, pulling away slightly. Hermione made a groan of protest but didn't say anything else. Draco laughed lightly; here was Hogwart's best witch, never outsmarted and now she was throwing a kid tantrum in her protest of kisses.

'What's so funny?' she asked, mock angry.

'You.' He simply said and planted a kiss on her lips before getting up, checking the huge grandfather's clock in the corner.

'Blimey, we have only ten minutes to curfew!' he said, looking alarmed. He quickly put on his clothes, and she lay on her side and watched him. 'What're you looking at me for? Hurry and get dressed!' She slipped on her robes, slowly, knowing that he had his eyes on her.

'Stop torturing me...' he mock groaned as he covered his eyes, 'you know if you carried on wearing each bit of cloth so slowly I will just shag you right on the floor and we'll never make it in time for curfew?'

'I wouldn't mind that. But is this Draco Malfoy? The supposed all-time rule-breaker?' Scared of breaking curfew? Hermione asked in faked shock.

'I'm not worried for myself, more for you, Hermy.' Draco said.

'I don't mind being caught, I've faced worse. And I don't recall allowing you to call me Hermy.' Hermione said, although a smile betrayed her supposed annoyance.

'I like 'Hermy'. Your name, its so long, but so unusual. Just perfect for you.' He said, smirking as he crossed the room to her in two strides.

'Just perfect,' he said, looking into her eyes and caressing her arm. Goosebumps erupted.

'Are you implying I'm unusual?' she asked, struggling to remain clear-headed. Draco had quite the effect on her.

'In the best way possible.' He said so softly she almost couldn't catch it.

'Draco, when you said you loved me, did you really—'

'Yes, I did, Hermione. I love you and only you, Hermione Granger or so I've cruelly dubbed 'Mudblood' over the past years to get you to hate me so I could see the reason to stay away from you, seeing how good you are with your hexes. I now apologize sincerely for my constant taunts over the past years, I once again repeat I only did it so as to ensure our distances from each other. Our love is forbidden, you see, but well,' he chuckled in hopes of breaking the tension, 'you're quite a girl. The girl,' he emphasized, 'for me.'

'Wow, Draco... I... I mean, I had no—'

'Idea? Well now you do, and now you know why we have to meet secretly, don't you?' He asked, nuzzling her neck.

'Secretly? You mean, continue? We both deserve better than some clandestine meeting, Draco, you know that. Why can't we just date, openly?' she asked.

'You amuse me, smart one, my father will rot on the spot if he ever found out. Sod him, really, but he does hold most power over my life, I'll do well to not anger him, won't I?' he asked, but Hermione couldn't really think straight, for Draco was really distracting when he did his nuzzling.

'Oh, well, uh...' she finally broke the trance, 'come on, Draco, we've got to go, and stop nuzzling my neck. Not now, anyway, I can't think straight when you do.'

'One more thing, we have to act as per normal, back to our hateful selves,' he paused for effect, 'Granger.'

'But can you stop calling me Mudblood? It's hurtful.' Draco winced at the amount of hurt he heard in her voice. He felt guilty immediately.

'I promise I won't, Hermy.' He pressed his lips to her hand as she smiled in pleasure.

'So, Malfoy, how do we get out of here?' she asked.

'Well, there's a tunnel, connecting this room, to the Slytherin common room, that was how I found it in the first place—'

'But doesn't that mean people can come in here too?' Hermione asked, immediately looking panicked.

'No, I made sure they couldn't. You see, I had cast the Fidelius charm on this room. Not even Crabbe or Goyle know about it. This belongs to the both of us now. Just the two of us.' With his last sentence, Hermione felt a surge of happiness run through her.

'Come on, Granger.' He teased, but smiled. He led her through the tunnel.

'You can Apparate can't you? You can Apparate to your common room now.' He said, as they reached the end of it, waiting to open the door.

'Draco, seriously, does _anybody_ ever read Hogwarts: A History? It's impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within the walls of Hogwarts! You remind me of Harry and Ron, really.' She said, exasperated.

He raised and eyebrow and she immediately added, 'Not that I've shagged them before.' She added silently, 'not when we're sober, anyway.'

'You mean you've slept with them before?' Draco asked, feeling his blood rush to his face in anger.

'We were drunk! It was all Ron's fault, leaving me and Harry alone when he fully knew well we weren't in the right mind.' Hermione added, pleading, after looking at Draco's face, 'Please don't kill Harry.'

'No, I supposed I won't, since you asked so nicely. But Potter'd better watch his arse a bit more carefully, now, wouldn't he?' Draco asked, feeling jealous once again. 'What about Weasley? Aren't you in love with him?' Draco asked.

'I suppose I was. I don't know what it was. Infatuation, maybe, since I don't get to be around boys much, I was schooled in a girls only school before I came to Hogwarts. Sadly. And Ronald, was just this great ball of fun, lovely to be around him, really. If you weren't such a git I might have fallen for you.' She said.

'But you know why I did all those hateful things now, don't you?' He asked, enveloping her in his arms. 'But you've got to go now,' he added, with a trace of disappointment.

'I know.' Hermione said while hugging him back, tightly, trying to drink in as much of his scent, his touch, his skin, and his voice as she could, she had no idea when they could ever meet up again and be this intimate.

'I want to walk you back.' He said.

'You'll be caught. I won't allow it. Think of what Snape would say.'

'I don't care what the old bat will say, come on.' He led her through his common room, or dungeon, which was strangely empty. 'Lucky for us,' Draco said, 'we Slytherins are mostly nocturnal people.' He added, 'for pleasure.' Hermione felt her cheeks redden.

They weaved in and out of students in corridors, hand in hand, until they finally reached the Fat Lady portrait.

'So, here we are.' Draco said finally.

'Yeah, here we are...' she said, awkwardly, looking down at her toes.

Before she knew what was happening, Draco pulled her forward and raised her lips to his to give her one of the best kisses he had given her so far; soft, yet needy with passion, and just enough tongue to get her giddy.

'See you around, Hermy.' He winked and he was gone.

Hermione sank against the wall, its coolness calmed her as she felt heat radiate of her cheek. She fanned herself.

'Ooh! Quite the late scandalous meeting, isn't it?' the Fat Lady squealed in excitement.

Hermione blushed instantly, grinning to herself, 'Yes, quite.' She replied, knowing that the Fat Lady would keep it a secret, judging from her look. 'Rememberall.' She said as the portrait tipped forward to give her entry. She smiled gratefully to the Fat Lady, who returned her with a motherly smile, before entering the Common Room.

'HERMIONE! THERE YOU ARE!' Harry rushed forward and hugged her with such force he almost knocked her down.

'Have you _any_ idea how worried I was? We heard that you ran straight into the Forbidden Forest! What were you thinking, running headlong to danger? I know I'm barely in the position to comment, judging from our past journeys but you ran, right in there! Defenseless! Were you thinking?' he spluttered, not caring if the other girls were shooting Hermione hateful yet envious glares.

'Harry, I'm fine! Honestly! Never better, actually.' Hermione felt herself grinning as she hugged him back. They had never spoke of _that_ night ever again but they were still friends. _Best _friends.

'Are you sure? How about a trip to Madam Pomfrey?' He pulled back, now checking for any injury. Hermione laughed at the amount of concern that clouded his emerald eyes.

'Harry! Honestly!' She laughed embarrassedly. Now everyone in the room was looking at her. She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Harry about Draco. She decided she shouldn't. Not now.

'Where have you been?' He asked, leading her to the fireplace, where there were two empty chairs.

'A place.' She answered simply, thinking back to the room and felt an excited shiver making its way down form her head to her toes.

'Hermione, this is serious! You disappeared from this morning, till now. _Now, _Hermione, as in, 11? At night?' she could hear the worry in his voice and now felt guilty instead.

'Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to. I just... Ron, I mean, look at them... I can only ensure you that I was well taken care of in the forest, I wasn't injured, whatsoever. I can't say anymore, I promised that my lips would be sealed.' She said.

'Sealed? Come on, Hermione, we've been through this much... You can tell me.' She knew he was making reference to that night as well. True, they'd known each other since their First Year and had faced all (well, almost all, taking into account that Hermione was Petrified when he and Ron fought the Basilisk) of Harry's adventures together. Including _that_ night.

'Shut up, Harry, I'm not saying anymore. Where is the King of Snogging anyway?' she asked, changing the subject.

'Still looking for you. I told him that Filch would be pissed, him being out after curfew, but he didn't care. Come to think of it, I'd better tell him that you've gotten back.' He said, taking out his wand. Hermione put her hand over his.

'I don't think so.' She smirked.

'Yeah, I guess he deserves it.' He admitted, putting his wand back in his coat. Hermione's smirk progressed from a smirk to a jaw-breaking grin.

'Harry, I don't think I can tell you anything, not now, but I'll let you know one thing, I'm just _bursting _from happiness!' She laughed as she punched her fists in the air. Her surrounding fellow Gryffindors looked at her, amused.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at her for a while.

'Stop scrutinizing me!' She laughed again, play-pushing him away.

'Alright, so _who_ exactly, did you shag?' he asked finally. Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Harry, flustered.

'Me? Shag? I have no idea what you're talking about.' She replied, suddenly taking great interest in her nails.

'Oh come of it, Hermione, I know that glow. That after-shag glow. Don't lie to me, I'd know.' Harry pressed on.

'And how would you know?' Hermione asked, desperately looking for a change of subject.

'I—Well, never mind that! Come on, Hermione, you can tell me.' Harry pleaded, his eyes shining with curiosity. Hermione laughed, Harry looked so adorably child-like right now!

'You won't believe me if I did, Harry, and I said, I've sworn to secrecy!' she said.

'Come on, Ninny.' He pushed her, using the nickname Ron and him had came up with after the Krum incident. Krum had no idea how to pronounce her name and ended up calling her 'Herm-Own-Ninny'.

'Shut up, Potty.' She retorted and immediately regretted it as she felt Harry's fingers tickle her undersides.

'Stop, Harry! Stop it!' She managed between giggles, 'Hair-ee!' She squealed.

'Tell me who it is, and I will!" he pressed on, laughing as well.

At that very moment, Ron decided to burst through the portrait.

'BLOODY HELL, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR HER. Grawp might have eaten her or something, stupid git. Or maybe a Centaur shot her...' he yelled as he slammed the portrait shut, clearly annoyed, when his gaze fell on Hermione and Harry in their tickling fiasco and his voice turned woolly and he stopped talking, so did Hermione and Harry straighten. Harry looked at him with guilt, while Hermione's eyes remained impassive.

'Well, I see you've found her, Harry.' His voice had an edge to it and Harry knew he was going to get it tonight; he could already imagine Ron yelling at him at the top of his voice, yelling all the swear words Fred and George had taught him.

'Er, yes, well, no, she sort of just walked in here.' The entire room's eyes were on them now. Harry gulped. He hated being in the middle of his friends.

'Well, now, good night, Harry.' She bent down and kissed the still-sitting Harry on the cheek. She walked past a gasping Ron without so much as glancing at him, and started for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Dare for 10 Galleons

'What the ruddy hell were you thinking, by leaving me alone, to go cuddle up with Hermione? Did you know I almost got caught by Filch? You should have... I don't know, sent me a Patronus to let me know or something!' Ron paced up and down in their room. Neville, Dean and Seamus were still in their Common Room, leaving some privacy for both boys.

'Well, she waltzed right in here herself, without so much as a scratch on her. And besides, when I wanted to inform you, she stopped me, saying that you deserved it,' Harry stood up and looked Ron straight in the eye, 'Come to think of it, you do. What were you playing at? Snogging Lavender right in front of her when you jolly well know how she feels about you.'

'It's not like she hasn't snogged anyone before, oh great Chosen One! I have the right to snog anybody I want, now, don't I? And besides, why does she care anyway.' He asked bitterly.

'Aren't you the brightest bulb!' Harry said dryly. 'Are you stupid, or stupid? Hermione's been in love with you ever since the Yule Ball. Don't you ever see her secret glances at you, with that stupid goofy smile?'

'She... Hermione likes _me_?' Ron asked, clearly shocked.

'No, she likes Dobby, OF COURSE SHE LIKES YOU!' Harry tugged at his hair, frustrated. 'But now I'm not so sure about that.' He added.

'And why's that?' Ron had a gigantic grin on his face. _She likes him! _

'Well, because she went somewhere, did a few things, she didn't want to tell me but I reckon I already know what, just not the who. Don't ask me to tell you, she'll be furious if I did.' Harry said.

'B—but, Harry, you can tell me! I swear I won't get mad!' Ron spluttered.

'Oh, yeah, like that won't happen. I mean, you only caught Ginny snogging and you already erupted like Mount. Merapi, if you ever found out that Hermione actually sha—' Harry widened his eyes when he realized he just let slip.

'Sha? What's 'sha'?' Ron asked, bewildered. His eyes widened at realization. 'SHAG? HERMIONE _SHAGGED _SOMEONE?' He bellowed.

'Keep it down! She doesn't want the whole world to know!' Harry said, immediately regretting his slip of words. Ron was turning pink and he was seeing red.

'Besides, its none of your business, go care for Lavender or something. I reckon Hermione wants you to leave her alone.' Harry said.

'Oh yeah? And how do you do know? How can you be so sure?' Ron asked, having a defiant glint in his eyes.

'Well, for somebody who has been through thick and thin, and almost everything else, with her, I think I would know, now, won't I?' Harry spat back.

'Including shagging?' Ron asked, joking. He noticed Harry's eyes widened and he turned away quickly from Ron.

'Are you shitting me? SHAG? You? Hermione? It's not possible!' Ron babbled, reeling in shock.

'Well, if _somebody_ didn't leave us alone, at that party, it wouldn't have happened now would it?' Harry retorted but he felt his collar being dragged up. He looked up to see Ron's furious face, now red.

'Did. You. Do. It. Purposely?' Ron asked, seething.

'Goodness, no! We were both drunk. Foxed. Inebriated. _Drunk_.' He said for emphasize.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' Ron asked.

'Because Hermione told me not to. And I, for one, believe in helping my friend.'

'Oh, so Hermione told you not to? And I wonder who's your best friend here.' Ron said, letting Harry down, but not too gently.

'This is insane, you both are!'

'Well, you aren't acting like one to me now, are you!'

'If _you_ stopped snogging Lavender and get her away, I will!' Harry yelled back. They were nose-to-nose and eye-to-eye now. Harry was almost certain that if Dean and Seamus didn't pick this moment of come into the room and separate them, Ron would have punched him.

'It's his fault.' Ron said lamely, before storming off.

'It's past curfew, Ron, where're you going?' Neville called after him, only appearing at the doorway.

'Away from the Chosen One!' Ron yelled back.

Harry glared at the retreating figure of Ron's as he flopped onto the bed and groaned loudly. He had just told two of Hermione's secrets to Ron. He dreaded to think of how Hermione would react.

'What is going on?' Dean asked.

'Ron's being an insensitive bastard.' Harry replied through gritted teeth.

'Ah, figures.' Seamus said, grinning at Dean.

Harry groaned and laid on his side, looking towards the window.

Who was the person Hermione had slept with? Why didn't Hermione want to tell him? Was it because Harry knew who it was? He raked his brain, thinking of names that would suit Hermione, but came up with none.

The next morning, Harry sneaked off to the Common Room at the earliest time possible; he did not want to run into Ron.

When he reached, he saw a familiar brunette on her favourite armchair, stroking her cat.

''Morning.' Harry yawned as he plopped onto the armchair beside her.

'Morning, Harry.' Hermione looked at Harry. 'I heard from Neville that you and Ron were fighting. What happened?'

'Nothing.' Harry said.

'Harry...'

Harry knew that tone and from past experience; he knew if he didn't tell, he was most probably going to get hexed. Badly.

'Alright, I sort of accidentally told him.'

'About what?' Hermione asked, now looking panicked.

'I'm sorry! It just slipped out! About your shagging with Mr. Unknown! And our shagging...' Harry winced as he said those words. 'I did not mean it that way, Hermione.' He added quickly.

Hermione stared at him in shock, her mouth open and she felt as if her jaw could drop to the floor.

'He lost it, and got really pissed.' Harry added lamely. Hermione registered things, slowly, though. She let herself get lost in her thoughts as Harry looked worriedly at her.

'Well, of course, I'd be too if both my best friends shagged each other without telling me.' Hermione winced. 'Okay, that came out wrongly. But it's okay, I guess. Ron has the right to know... Harry, I know you're probably feeling confused, of why I'm not telling you, but trust me, I'm actually doing you a favor, alright?'

Harry wanted to probe further but he was grateful that Hermione didn't hex him to oblivion. He decided to let the matter rest. For now.

'Alright. And I want you to know, if anything goes wrong, I'm here.' Harry and Hermione smiled as they threw their arms around each other, giving each other a reassuring hug. Crookshanks protested loudly when he was squished and jumped off Hermione's lap.

They spent the rest of their day lounging around, seeing as they had no other classes that day, as it was a Saturday. They strolled around, they spent time in the library, due to Hermione's request, and finally, they settled for a spot in the garden, under the trees to just enjoy the wonderful cold weather.

'Look, there's Malfoy. Wonder what he's looking for.' Harry said, hatred was visible in his tone. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing why Draco's line of vision was directed towards their way the entire time.

'Hm... I wonder.' Hermione giggled absent-mindedly. Harry looked at her.

'Hermione?' He asked.

'Yes?'

'You're giggling. At Malfoy?' He asked.

'What? No! No, I just...' Hermione thought a bit, 'thought of a joke.' She lied. She was a damned Gryffindor and she _lied_. She started to feel guilty.

'Oh. Right.' Hermione looked back at Draco, and saw that he was looking directly at her with those silver eyes of his. He winked and turned his back to talk to his friend, Blaise.

Hermione felt her cheek flush.

'Did Malfoy just wink at you?' Harry asked, feeling more confused than ever.

'No! Why would he?' Hermione shot back, though she was yearning to scream the answer out; to let Harry know.

'How should I know? And why are your cheeks so red?' Harry asked, focusing on her now.

'Must be the heat.' Hermione immediately said.

'Heat? What heat? It's below 10 degrees right now.' Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'I meant the _lack_ of heat, Potty. Why're you asking so many questions?' She laughed easily as he relaxed into a grin.

'Yeah, I suppose so. Want to go back to the Common Room?' He asked.

Hermione shot a glance at Draco and saw that he had resumed staring at her. She wanted to be near Draco but couldn't think of a plausible excuse to stay outside. She muttered an 'Alright' and stood up to follow Harry.

HDHDHD

Draco was looking at Hermione the entire time, feeling her squirm under his gaze. He smiled lightly, but his smile completely disappeared as he saw Potter grilling her; he guessed that Hermion had told Potter only half the story. Get away, you git, he thought irritatbly, I saw her first, she's mine. _Mine_.

But then, Harry had slept with her first, now, didn't he? He shook his head. They were under the influence of alcohol when they did it. Hermione belonged to him, and him _only_. He shot her a wink as he turned his back to Blaise.

'Want to make a bet?' He asked.

'What about?' Blaise replied.

'We'll do a dare, and whoever finishes theirs first will claim 10 galleons from the loser.' Draco replied.

'Alright. A dare on who?' Blaise asked, his beautiful eyes now shimmering with anticipation.

'A dare to see who gets to kiss Granger first.' Draco said. Blaise's eyes immediately narrowed.

'Why would you want to kiss a filthy Mudblood like her?'

'Don't call her that.' Draco said, before realizing he said the wrong thing. 'I think it's pretty degrading to the other Mudbloods in the world.' He added. Blaise relaxed into a smile. Draco silently thanked the lords for his gift of quick wit.

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Anyway, its not like I want to. But we can totally humiliate her. Right in front of everyone. Imagine her embarrassment!' He chuckled, and while Blaise only chuckled due to the thought of Ms. Know-It-All being embarrassed, he was actually chuckling because he could kiss Hermione in front of everybody. He liked the thrill. And he missed the feel of her lips on his. He was sick. _Love_ sick.

'Yeah, that's evil.' Blaise chuckled. 'I like it. Alright, Malfoy, you're on.'

Draco turned his gaze back to Hermione, only to find her getting up and leaving. It was now or never.

He ran after her and Potter. 'Hey Granger!' He called out.

'What is it, Malfoy?' Hermione shot back, stopping her tracks to turn and look at him. He thought that there was no other woman that could look as stunning as her, his heart actually _leapt_.

'I need a favor.' Draco said, gaining a round of excited whispers from the onlookers. Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, needed a favor from Hermione, Gryffindor's Pride and Glory? Blaise had torn after Malfoy and his footsteps broke the chatter for a while, before it resumed once again, only this time with more intense. This was _interesting_...

'No, _I _ need a favor.' Blaise corrected him.

'No, I do.' Draco said and ran towards Hermione, planting his lips on hers before Blaise could. He assaulted her lips and tongue in the same way he had done just yesterday, but she was careful not to give any sign on pleasure, even though she kissed him back. She was yearning to place her hand in that fine hair of his, tugging at it, making it messy; he had the urge to just strip her, right there and then, and shag her.

Finally she pulled back, and gave him a tight slap, gaining even more excited whispers from the onlookers. It wasn't like she wanted to, but she knew she had to act the bill.

'What do you think you were doing, Malfoy?' She asked angrily, but she shot him a guilty look for a split second before regaining her steely eyes.

'What does it look like?' Malfoy sneered, before turning to Blaise. 'And you, owe me 10 galleons.'

'You can't go kissing any random person you see in the school corridor, Malfoy.' Harry said, clearly angry.

'That's none of your business, Potter.' Draco retorted. 'Come on, let's not waste valuable time.' He said and walked the opposite direction, Blaise following grumpily.

Harry started after him, brandishing his fist but Hermione held him back.

'No, Harry! Don't do it. Don't give Snape a chance to destroy you!' She said, while struggling to hold on to Harry, but it wasn't easy; Harry had grown a lot stronger over the summer by training himself by stuffing everything he could find in his school trunk before lifting it. A funny way of weight-lifting, to Hermione.

'He—he had better pray I don't seem him soon, he'll be sorry.' Harry spat as he grabbed Hermione and led her up to their secret place, away from everybody else.

They twisted around statues, keeping out of sight, before running up to the fifth level of the school. They jumped over the sinking step and then ran up to one of the knight's armor near a portrait of a beautiful princess.

'We solemnly swear that we're up to no good.' They said in unison to the knight's armor.

The knight straightened and left its stand, allowing Hermione and Harry to step on it and sink down to a secret chamber. Once they were out of sight, the knight stepped over it and remained immobile once again.

Lupin told Harry about the secret place that he, along with Harry's father, Sirius and Peter, had stumbled upon during their years of studying. They made a few changes to it and made sure that it was undetectable and only available to those who knew its password. Lupin deemed it fit to pass the secret on to Harry, who in turn shared it with Hermione and Ron.

Harry let go of Hermione and sank into the nearest armchair.

'What was he playing at, anyway? The bastard...' Harry muttered. Hermione, unsure of what to do, sat down beside Harry and didn't say anything, deciding that allowing Harry to vent would most probably be the best thing she could do. For now.

She nodded absent-mindedly while Harry continued hurling abuses at Malfoy, cursing him. She sighed inwardly. She definitely couldn't tell Harry about her relationship now; he'll definitely fly off his rocker. She sighed again, and propped her head on her fist.

''Mione, you okay?' Harry asked, now noticing her.

'What? Yes, fine.' She said but sighed again. She hated lying to Harry, but even though Harry was the more understanding of the lot, she knew that he won't react to the matter too lightly either.

'You don't seem like it.' Harry said, frowning. Hermione seemed... distant. Ever since last night. He suddenly realised that he _had_ to know what was going on.

'Hermione, can you please tell me what's going on? I'm worried for you.' Harry said, reaching out to hold Hermione's hand in his, stroking her thumb lightly. She was instantly touched by the gesture; she knew Harry truly cared.

'I'm not the only one to decide, Harry, I'm sorry, but I'll tell you when I can, alright?' She asked, looking at him feebly in the eye. She felt guilty. Very guilty.

'Alright.' Harry conceded defeat. Now Hermione felt even guiltier; Harry trusted her, and yet here she was, sleeping with the enemy. Literally. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to rid herself of the headache that had planted itself there. Harry took over and pressed his thumbs over the very spot. Hermione allowed him to take over while she laid there and rest.

Who said it was easy being a girl? She'd really like to sock that person in the eye now.

**A/N: I like this chapter; its by far the nicest one. How 'bout your opinion? Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! You guys really make my day!**

**XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rubber Ducky Knickers

'Harry, I think that's enough massaging for today.' Hermione said as she reluctantly plucked herself out of the firm grasp of the Boy Who Lived. Harry's fingers were like heaven, in the midst of a bloody headache. She smiled gratefully at him as he sat down on the seat beside her.

'Hermione, do you think, that Malfoy might be just interested in you?' Harry suddenly asked.

'Malfoy? Not possible!' Hermione scoffed as she faked a laugh. She could feel Harry's intense gaze sweep over her face, scrutinizing for any possible telltale expression. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, but willed herself to keep calm.

'Hermione...' Harry mimicked Hermione's warning tone.

'Harry, it's just not possible.' Hermione said, forcing herself to not look at Harry's eyes. They were always so intense and she knew she'd definitely let slip if she looked at them.

'Hermione, look at me. Now.' Harry forced Hermione to match his gaze. She broke down and this was how he found himself, half an hour later, listening to Hermione's guilty story between her sobs, while she laid against his chest, sprawled over her chair, looking like a huge mess between snot and tears.

'I told him,' she sniffed, 'that it was wrong, what we were doing, but he told me it felt right,' _sniff_, 'and that was all that mattered,' _huge gasp_, 'and he was right!' She spluttered. 'Harry—he was RIGHT! He told me he loved me. Harry, I think I do, too, Harry, I think I do! What am I supposed to do, Harry? What!' she started crying again.

Harry's mind was reeling. What was he supposed to do at a time like this? He was used to a composed and cool Hermione, not this huge human hosepipe now on his chest.

Hermione? Malfoy? Together? It simply wasn't possible! And why did Hermione turn on the waterworks, like Cho did? And why did she have to tell him now? It would make it so hard for him to face Ron. He knew, somehow, that Ron was only with Lavender to prove to people he could snog, but deep down, he loved Hermione. But now Hermione loved _Draco_. His brain was exploding with the new information fed to him.

He stroke her hair, trying to calm her down, by whispering words of comforts to her.

'It's alright, Hermione, it's okay...'

'No, it's not! Everybody in Gryffindor is going to _hate _me, Harry, for fraternizing with the enemy! Everybody, Harry. The Slytherins will think that I _stole_ their prince form them, and that I'm a slut, I'm a whore!' Hermione said, gasping, her brown eyes wide with fear.

'Come on, now, Hermione, yeah right, it won't be that serious. Next thing you know they'll be murdering you in your sleep and flashing your knickers as your white flag.' Harry joked, trying to make her feel relaxed. But apparently that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

'Murder me?' she squeaked. 'My knickers? No, they can't! Mine have got rubber duckies on them!'

'No, no, I was joking, Hermione,' Harry immediately said, when he saw the frightened look on Hermione's face. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It isn't funny, Potter!' Hermione said, punching him in the shoulder, but smiled a bit in spite of herself. And the situation.

'Ow, that hurt, Hermione!' Harry winced, shocked at the amount of strength the petite brunette had. 'Look, Hermione,' he grabbed her by the shoulders and leveled their gazes.

'I don't care who you date, alright? Malfoy? Please, if you were dating Ginny I wouldn't mind,' he paused, 'okay, maybe I will, I have yet to ask her on a date, but anyway, look, I don't care who you date, nor do I care what others will call you, you'll always be my best friend, alright? And best friends stick together.' He added in an undertone, 'I just wished Ron could act like one now.'

'I'm sorry for driving a wedge between the both of you.' She said.

'Stop being sorry. He was being an arse. He only got with Lavender to make you jealous.' Harry immediately regretted saying it. You know, Potter, you really should consider getting a spell that will make you mute for the rest of your life, he thought to himself, because lately your mouth's been spouting things that causes most of the trouble.

'He likes me?' Hermione squeaked.

'Oh, don't be daft. Ron isn't one to speak his feelings. But I'm pretty sure he likes you _that_ way, even though he doesn't show it.' Harry said, feeling surprised at the look on Hermione's face. He always thought that Hermione had a rough feeling about it. Apparently she didn't. Alright, Potter, time to head into the library and find that one spell that will mute you, he thought as he mentally smacked himself on the head.

'Oh dear. Do you reckon he might kill Draco? If he ever found out?' Hermione's eyes were as big as the moon now, her fear returning. Harry shook his head.

'He won't know, until you want to tell him. Look, tell when you're ready, but until then,' Harry swallowed. 'I'll help you cover.'

'You're... You're going to help?' Hermione asked. Harry winced. He was helping Hermione. And _Draco_.

'I know, as crazy as it seems... I'll help. Only for now. You and Malfoy had better think of what to do.' Harry said.

'Oh, thank you, Harry!' Hermione threw herself on Harry and enveloped him in a rib-crushing hug. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' She said as she placed kisses on his cheeks, forehead, head and nose; Fleur Delacour style.

'Hey hey, enough of 'zat French cuztomz, Meez Granger.' Harry laughed.

'Right, sorry about that.' Hermione laughed, a wonderful sound to Harry's ears. Finally, at least he got _one_ of his best friends to laugh. And once they started, they couldn't stop. They laughed until their stomach's ached and their jaws hurt.

'I needed that laugh.' Harry told her and winked.

'Yeah, so did I.' Hermione said, her expression turning solemn. 'Thank you, Harry, on the behalf of Draco too. You're the best type of friend anyone can ever ask for.'

'My my, 'Mione, Malfoy won't be appeased to know you're thanking me on his behalf.' Harry grinned as he accepted Hermione's hug.

'Come on, it's about time for dinner and I'm starving.' He said as he led her away from the room, and onto the slab of stone that slowly ascended.

'But you just ate a minced-meat pie after leaving the library!' Hermione protested. She wanted to have a good rest before meeting anybody. She knew she needed to strength to lie fluently, if needed. If Hermione was ever horrible at anything, it would be lying.

Harry gave her a blank look. 'So? Come on! Dobby said they're serving pudding today. The type that I like!' Harry continued pulling her across the corridor.

Hermione shook her head and grinned. _Boys will be boys_.

During dinner, Hermione kept getting secretive glances from Draco and she smirked at him everytime she caught his eye. This did not go unnoticed by Harry, who continued glaring at Draco during the entire dinner. People were whispering and pointing at her when she had entered the Great Hall; apparently the whole fiasco that afternoon with Malfoy was leaked. Gossip traveled in Hogwarts. Fast. Very fast. She only brushed off the questions by muttering up some excuse ('Malfoy had decided to use me as a dare-bait. The bastard.')

Ron was sitting far from them, with Lavender, who was busy spoon-feeding him Harry's favourite pudding. Usually the sight would have driven Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the girls' lavatory to start her usual cry fest. But not this time, now she had Draco. She had somebody to love. Well, she did love him, didn't she? But weren't they rushing things? She had questioned herself that question since last night when she made her dramatic exit from the awkward situation in the Common Room.

Was Draco for real? She had looked at his eyes a couple of times when they were first alone in their room; his eyes depicted a complete different personality that she was so accustomed to. Usually she'll see anger, loathe and sometimes even a tinge of sadness; something that she expected to see from someone like Draco, a boy who never received much love. But last night, she had seen so much more. She saw sadness, but there was hope, and even happiness. She made him feel like that, didn't she? She felt a flush of pleasure.

'Hermione?' Harry asked. She noticed that she was so caught up in thinking that her spoon was poised at her mouth for quite a while. She dropped her spoon and glanced around and saw that nobody had seen the hilarious sight; Hermione Granger was having an 'airhead' moment? Well, nobody had seen her except for a pair of intense grey eyes that was on a face with a hint of a smirk around the lips. She felt her cheeks redden.

'Yes?' Hermione turned her attention back to Harry.

'Don't look now, but Blaise Zabini is on his way.' Harry said. Hermione looked up to see if it was true. She saw a black head moving swiftly among the other students, before stopping at her seat, then dropping her a note.

'With love from you-know-who.' Blaise said and winked before walking off.

Hermione shook her head and laughed mirthfully. She unfolded the note and recognized Draco's lazy scrawl.

_Hermy,_

_Meet me at our place right after dinner. _

_D_

She shot him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow; her patent 'what are you playing at' look. Draco smirked. Harry read the letter.

'Hermy?' He spluttered. 'Why is he calling you 'Hermy'? And where is 'our place'?'

'He just calls me that, I don't know why.' Hermione was now muttering to herself, babbling in happiness. He caught the words 'unusual' or 'perfect' and he laughed.

Hermione peered at him. 'What?' she demanded.

'Nothing... You just seem so adorable! Love sick, you are.' Harry chuckled. He looked at Malfoy, and added, 'The both of you.' Hermione's gaze traveled to Draco's and realized he had a dazed look. She smiled at him, and it seemed to shake him out of his trance. He stuck a tongue at her and she laughed.

'Adorable!' She squealed.

'Yeah, adorable.' Harry said dryly. 'I'm going to be sick if you force me to endure this for another second. Go on, I can tell you're just about dying to go meet him. I'll cover for you.'

'Oh, thank you, Harry!' she gushed and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Go, before Malfoy decides to get jealous and use an Unforgivable Curse on me.' Harry laughed as he returned her hug before shoving her in the direction of the door. She shot him a smile before running out of it. Thank goodness everybody was so absorbed in their food that they didn't notice. Draco whispered something to Blaise, before following her promptly.

He chuckled as he broke into a jog. She had no idea how the tree looked like, and it was almost dark outside. Hasn't it occurred to her she might get lost? That's the last thing she'll want, there are centaurs—

He stopped short. 'Shit, Malfoy!' He cursed himself. What if she got into trouble? It had never occurred to him that she had no idea where the place was, much less that the entrance was either in the Slytherin Common Room or the Forbidden Forest and both places were as dangerous as a kitten was cute.

He broke into a swift sprint, running across a bend so that he could reach the Forbidden Forest in a shortcut. A hand reached from the other side of the bend and pulled him in by his collar and slammed him against the wall, planting her lips on his. Her kiss wasn't like what she had given him yesterday, or today. This time her kiss was demanding, and almost desperately searching for the essence of him.

'Glad to see you too, Granger.' He smiled as she pulled away slightly, so their lips occasionally touched while he spoke.

'I was on my way before I realized I had no idea where it was,' Hermione smiled back, relishing the innocent feel of his lips on hers as she spoke.

'Well, maybe I should show you.' Draco took her hand and they treaded around carefully; if Peeves was around here somewhere, he knew that their cover would be blown and everybody will know of what was going on and he would be on a one-way ticket to face his father's wrath.

She looked around as they entered the forest and Draco had tripped, pulling a surprised Hermione with him. 'Why, the aristocratic Slytherin prince tripped?' she asked in mock astonishment and grinned happily as he pulled her closer.

'Shut up and kiss me,' he growled and pulled her even tighter. She responded with her tongue as they both fought for dominance, ignoring their need to breath. Hermione needed air, but she wasn't about to give up now, and let Draco declare himself victor. Draco seemed to notice this and smirked against her lips as he continued.

Lack of oxygen... Her vision was blurring. Draco let go of her, took a deep breath then blew it in her mouth. 'Oxygen is on its way.' He whispered.

Hermione laughed and pushed him away, rolling. 'You only gave me carbon dioxide, you twit!'

'Oh? Well, my carbon dioxide is hard to come by, you know!' Draco replied, laughing as well, taking her hand and leading her to the correct tree. Hermione tried her best to remember how to get there, but after a while all the trees started to look the same.

'I've missed you,' Draco said breathlessly as he slammed her against the wall and started to kiss her senseless. He swiftly removed their robes and continued kissing her with much need, holding her wrists above her head. He trailed his lips across her cheek, leaving a burning trail behind it. He started kissing the her earlobe gently before trailing it down the side of her neck. She moaned as he started work in the hollow part of her collarbone.

He started kissing south, before fingering her shirt, half annoyed. In a heartbeat he tore the shirt open and freed her of it. Hermione smirked.

'Somebody's a little impatient.' She sang.

Draco only growled, and continued kissing her. He had rid her of most of her clothes, except for her knickers and socks. Hermione, however, had made a huge deal of removing his clothes, making Draco a bit... impatient.

'Get on with it...' Draco growled, his member becoming painfully aroused, and it was forming a tent. A huge tent.

'Hold on a minute.' Hermione feigned ignorance of the pained, needy look on Draco's face. She ran her fingers under his shirt and made slow, huge circles. He groaned. She smirked as he shivered under her caress. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before biting off the last button. She reached up to him and kissed him lightly, offering the button that was still in her mouth. He grinned.

She went about her business unzipping his pants. She reached into his unzipped pants and started making circles again, gaining groans from him. 'Hermione...' he breathed. His chest was heaving.

'What?' Hermione feigned ignorance, yet again. She slowly slid him out of his pants, gasping at the size of his throbbing member. Look at that thing, could it possibly grow _any_ longer? Why hadn't she noticed before?

She slipped it gently into her mouth, expertly using the tip of her tongue to run up the length of it. He shivered. He propped himself on his elbows and angled his hips so she had better access. She kept sliding it up and down before abruptly pushing the whole thing in. He gasped and started moaning her name softly, like a chant.

He looked at her, but all he could see was her brown head bobbing up and down, giving him the pleasure. He was on a cliff. And he was being pulled to the edge of it by an invisible force. He was almost off, almost flying...

...But Hermione chose that moment to take him out of her mouth.

'Hermy!' He growled, annoyed.

'All in good time,' Hermione smirked, using his own choice of words against him. 'What we're doing, as what the Muggles will say, is called foreplay.' He pulled her close and turned her over, straddling her.

'What about my knickers...?' She asked, confused. Draco laughed and started kissing her, leaving a trail of bites everywhere. He paused just above her knickers.

'What, you going to rip that off too?' She laughed. Her voice was husky, and it sent a jolt of excitement through Draco.

'No, better.' He gave her his patent smirk. He stretched the undergarment to the side and with a groan, he joined the two of them. 'Oh!' Hermione squeaked. 'Like that, don't you?' he asked, smirking even more. He suddenly brought up her legs, bringing her ankles by the side of his head and began rocking his hips wildly at the same point. He noticed that Hermione had moaned louder than she ever had, and her head was being thrown from side to side when it dawned on him. I see I've _the _spot, he thought.

With more intensity, he pumped even more vigorously at that exact point, earning himself more screams from Hermione, who had grabbed the headboard and was shaking wildly as well. With a final thrust, the two lovers came together.

Hermione was seeing stars, no, diamonds! She never actually had gotten such an orgasm, not that she had many experiences but she was certain it was the best she could ever have. As the last bit of it left her, she felt herself being enveloped by a pair of strong arms as he snuggled up to her, burying his face in her neck.

'That was wonderful.' She paused, 'you were wonderful.'

'And so, were you. Now it's time to take some rest, Hermy,' Draco said as he kissed her neck. 'I realize you get lethargic after a round of good mind-blowing shag.' She felt him smile against her neck and she smiled too. She wanted to talk to him about their... relationship, but figured that he was right, on both accounts.

She snuggled even deeper to him and pressed herself harder onto the bed. With a final yawn, she surrendered to slumber. Draco, however, was studying her.

He fingered her knickers. Hmm, rubber ducks, _interesting_...

**A/N: I rather like this chapter, what 'bout you? Sorry it couldn't be sooner but my internet sort of conked out on me just when I finished the chapter. Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5: the Truth

'Draco?' Hermione asked. Her blond lover stirred in his sleep before snuggling his back even more to Hermione. She had awoken to find her leg thrown over him, and was breathing in the scent of his back. Lovely scent, something spicy but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Now she had propped herself up on her elbows sideways, studying the back profile of her once arch nemesis turned current lover, Draco Lucius Malfoy, while trying to wake him.

She twirled a lock of her hair and used it to tickle Draco lightly on his cheek, and ran it down the small of his back and shoulders, hoping to tickle him out of sleep. 'Oh Draco...' she sang in the annoying telltale tune. He merely grunted. Hermione gave up. She had been trying to get him to wake up for the past 10 minutes but all he had done in response was grunt.

She pushed herself up and grabbed a silk robe that was draped over the chair pushed under the mahogany desk. She wore the flimsy clothing and pulled her hair in a loose bun. There, she thought as she studied herself in the full-length mirror. The perfect after-sex look. She pouted and cocked her head, doing so a few strands of hair fell across her face, making her look innocent yet incredibly sexy at the same time. The green of the robe was making her look incredible. She wondered why did Slytherin get the color; it was totally unfair. Why hadn't she noticed this effect the green had on her before? Oh right, she answered herself grimly, I had never betrayed Gryffindor before; always stick to those pesky red and golds!

'I like seeing you in my colors, for once.' She heard the familiar chuckle and spun around; Draco had woken up and leaned against the headboard in such a casual manner, with his amazing blond hair pulled back, with a few short strands over his silver eyes that were still as intense as ever. Hermione remembered with a flush that it was the exact same headboard she had grabbed yesterday when she was screaming. She felt a blush bloom in her cheeks. He gave her an amused smile.

'I wonder what my fellow house-mates would say,' Hermione smiled back, and crawled into the bed, and made herself comfortable on his chest.

'Most probably pray for the love of God that I had cast a spell on you or something, I can already imagine them screaming, 'Dearest Father, help lift this curse off our beloved Hermione Granger and we promise we will start memorizing the entire bible. If we don't, you can kill us one by one during a Quidditch match with lightning! Amen.'' Draco snickered, before wincing when Hermione jabbed his chest with a finger. 'Alright, not funny, I get it.'

'I was just thinking...' she started, but Draco groaned.

'Oh great, she is _thinking_. Are we going to psychoanalyze our relationship now, Dr. Granger?' Draco asked, looking down at her in mock innocence.

'I just want to know what we're doing.' Hermione reluctantly pushed herself away from his chest; just having physical contact with him made it hard for her to think straight. She sat away from him, on the opposite side of the bed.

'I want you to explain everything to me. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_, Draco. I want to know when did you start feeling for me, other than loathe me, and I also want to know why. I want to know everything about you. I have questions, Draco, and I want answers...' she paused and narrowed her eyes, looking at him, 'Draco Lucius Malfoy, are you listening to me?'

* * *

She looks even sexier when she's being her usual feisty, bossy self. Draco perused her face, as she continued to talk like a machine-gun, but he did not bother to listen to what she was saying. Merlin, how could Potter or Weasley stand to be around her without being distracted by that _face_? Well, they must have been too stupid to even notice this piece of work that has been with them since their First Year. Lucky for me, he thought gleefully as he stretched himself, arching his back, and recoiled instantly when her continuous drone suddenly clashed with her sudden yelp. 

'... Draco Lucius Malfoy, are you listening to me?' she had suddenly yelled.

'What?' He snapped back, only to find himself mumbling a 'pardon?' under Hermione's glare.

Hermione sighed. 'I said, I have questions. And I want answers.' She simply said. Draco thought about it carefully. He had no idea what compelled him to confess so readily to Hermione yesterday. He had only wanted to bring her there, let her rest, then come up with an excuse to explain his bizarre behavior of helping her then go back to insulting her.

He had _never_ considered that he might lose self-control and kiss her. Neither did he expect her to kiss him back. Or shag him. He sighed, it must have been the adrenaline. He had been with _countless_ of girls before, from whatever house, yes, even Gryffindor, but never had anyone of them make him lose his head completely the way Hermione had made him. He had lost every ounce of self-control that he had from the very first kiss. A _kiss_, Malfoy, he scolded himself now, damn it. Should he tell everything? Well, the game was lost, he had confessed his innermost secrets that not even Blaise knew, might as well be honest. He winced. That was a first.

'Draco?' she asked, meekly, probably wondering if she had been too bossy.

'Alright, I'll tell you whatever you want.' He managed, sighing.

'I want to know when did you start.' Hermione said.

'Start what?' He asked, giving her an amused look.

'You know...' she fidgeted with her hands, gesturing. She didn't want to say 'love'. She was scared that it might be the keyword and then she'll find herself back in the Gryffindor tower, in her bed, with the awful realization that it was a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake.

'Oh, you mean...' Draco mimicked her gestures.

'Yes, that.' She blushed.

He took her hand gently, and placed it on his chest. 'You feel that, Hermione? Remember the time when you punched me? I was fuming._Pissed_. But after that I seemed to looked at you with this certain funny feeling, I never knew what it was, not at first anyway. Suddenly it dawned on me, I actually _admired_ you. Admired you for your damned Gryffindor courage for daring to punch a Death Eater's son. Admired your brains and the way you understood everything. I slowly admired you to such an extent that I constantly found myself looking your way. I liked the way your hair shined in the sun. And I loved hearing you laugh. Although I knew I could never had made you laugh like that around me, I was still oddly put at ease whenever I heard it.

'I had never, ever felt something like this before, so I figured the only plausible explanation was admiration, mind you, Draco Malfoy _never_ admires. But then, you started to invade my thoughts. Every bloody second of my thoughts. Every morning I'd wake and the first thing that I think of is, 'Hm, I wonder what Granger's doing now?', during breakfast I'll be wondering how the cereal tastes like to you, during Potions I'd wonder what sort of plan you're forming to get back at Snape... well, you get the idea.

'And it scared the hell out of me, completely. I had no intent on associating myself with a Mudblood... Sorry, I know how that word affected you, but that was how I felt. I tried to stop myself from thinking of you, well, I avoided you, actually. And yet you were always around the corner, always somewhere near me and totally oblivious to the effect you had on me. The more I tried to stop myself from thinking of you, the more I thought of you. A paradox, really, since I kept thinking, 'I must not think of Granger,' all the time, that it suddenly occurred to me I _was_ thinking of you.

'It drove me insane, as I was certain now it wasn't admiration I felt. I actually talked to Mother about it. I told her that bloody Trelawney was asking us to write down about the state of heart when there are such symptoms like the ones that I was experiencing, and she believed me and told me, that it was love. I sort of died just thinking about it, really, just thinking about it. I remember my initial shock. I didn't believe it at all. But slowly, I sort of accepted it. I mean, it _did_ make sense. And this thing that is under your hand right now is called a heart. My heart. And the only moment it had ever gotten to 200 beats per minute was when you had kissed me the first time. Mind you I've been with loads of girls, but never had they ever driven me crazy just by a simple, chaste kiss. Does that answer all of your questions?' he asked, finally looking up, to see tears in her eyes.

'Did I say something wrong?' he immediately asked, brows furrowed with worry.

'No, you stupid git.' She laughed as she wiped at her eyes. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'I just did.'

'No, as in, earlier. Why not tell me_ earlier_?'

'Oh. That. Well, oh smart one, why don't you make a guess?' he asked, never releasing her hand.

'Your father? My friends? The school?' Hermione took a stab at anything she thought of. 'Crookshanks?'

'No, no, and no. Well, yes, actually. Only half the answer, though you can leave out the cat. The real reason was you.' Hermione made a small intake of breath. He gave her an easy smile. 'I thought that you'd laugh at me, if I ever told you. You will, for sure, and when you realize that I was for real, and I was sure that it will scare you off. I thought you might just avoid me at all costs, and that would hurt me more than ever. I wanted to talk to you everyday, even if it was a trade of insults. I was... well,' the last word he muttered was so soft that Hermione almost missed it. 'Scared.'

'You? Scared?' Hermione asked, then laughed. 'Yeah, well, you _were_ scared of Buckbeak, and he's the nicest beast that Hagrid's ever introduced to us.'

'Excuse me, if it weren't for Potter showing off once again, I would have never been provoked to provoke the bloody puff of feathers.' Draco spat darkly. 'Anyway. I didn't want to scare you away by confessing. For once in my life, the great Draco Malfoy was at a loss for what to do. I wanted you so badly, but yet I was scared. Scared that I, for once, had no control over the situation. I didn't even know what made me kiss you yesterday. I didn't even know what I was doing; confessing to you. I didn't even think twice before shagging you. You are the first female to ever make me go completely... blank,' he shuddered. Apparently he doesn't have heart-to-heart talks very often.

'Oh Draco,' Hermione clutched his hand with her free hand tightly. 'All this? At once? You're not lying? Why didn't you just, I don't know,' her eyebrows knitted together, 'shove me off then just tell me you were playing me if you didn't want me to know?'

'Because, as I have said, Hermy,' Draco grasped both her hands now, 'I love you. And if I want this to work, I have to be honest. I don't want to put up that cold front I have with everyone. I'm tired of it. I don't know. Even just insulting you sometimes made me happy and the thought of you made me calm. Every girl that I've shagged had never successfully made me forget you. Trust me, this is definitely not a joke.'

'Really? I didn't know I left that much of an impression.' Hermione blushed, startled at Draco's sudden confessions as they finally sank into her brain. She felt as if her world had taken on a total 360 turn. This was surreal. Words were coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth and they weren't insults. She had shagged Draco Malfoy a few hours ago and could still feel the tingling down _there_. She blinked. _Definitely_ surreal.

'Pothead and Weasel seem to not know how to fully appreciate your beauty, because you _do_.' He answered with a genuine smile. She loved how he looked right then. He could easily pass off as a model, and make every man in the world feel inferior. The smile lit up his entire face, making his features even more enchanting, something she thought was impossible. She could never get bored of looking at him.

She traced a finger down from his forehead, down the line of his steep ski-slope nose, before tracing it up around a silver eye, following the path of his blonde eyebrow, down his cheek, outlining his lips, before planting a soft kiss on them.

'You've got to stop doing that,' Draco murmured, his eyes closed, as he pulled back lightly, but making sure their lips still brushed against each other.

'Doing what?' she asked, perpetually confused. She liked this honest Draco, but he does need a bit to get used to.

'This. Even with a simple kiss you send me reeling.' He took a sharp intake of breath, inhaling as much of her scent as he could. 'You smell nice.'

'So do you.' Hermione closed her eyes gently and brushed her nose against his. The gesture was so innocent, it made Draco's heart ache. Was it possible to die from wanting a person too much? He wanted her. Hell, he _needed_ her. Just a few moments away from her drove him mad. He was obsessed, yes, but in an entirely different way. He sighed.

'What is it?' Hermione asked, sensing his thoughts.

'I was just wondering...' Draco said, in a dreamy voice that could challenge Luna Lovegood's. He quickly changed the subject.

'Tell me all about you. I want to talk, talk and talk some more.' He said as he drew her up in his arms, using very little strength. She was like a doll in his arms, limp with excitement. 'We won't be getting moments like this very often.'

Draco had asked Hermione so many questions, ranging from her favourite colour, to about her parents, to her favourite type of underwear (she blushed furiously while answering). She found herself blushing even more as he answered his 'what was your most embarrassing moment?' question.

'There was this one time I was at my cousin Marcia's wedding, and I had gone to the loo. And when I came out, I had completely no idea that there was toilet paper stuck to the bottom of my shoe. And neither did I notice that the bloody piece of cloth that held my shirt and skirt together was slowly detaching itself from my shirt. So when I_did_ notice my embarrassing shoe companion, my skirt chose the perfect moment to just slide off when I bent down. And in my hurried attempt to run away from the horrible scene, I smacked straight into the cake, and well, you can figure the rest. 'Bride's klutzy cousin, crashes headlong into the wedding cake, with a skirtless bum poking out of it.'' She grimaced at the memory as Draco laughed himself senseless.

'You... Skirtless bum. Ha! Imagine!' he laughed. 'But I bet you were the most beautiful thing on the cake.'

'That is very sweet, but now it's my turn to ask you _my_ questions.' She laughed as Draco's laugh got caught in mid-throat.

'What is your favourite pastime?' she inquired.

'Thinking of you. Annoying the hell out of Potter. Thinking of you some more. Annoying Potter during Potions...' Hermione rolled her eyes as he smirked.

'Favourite memory?'

'Last night.' She blushed.

'Favourite scent?'

'You.' She blushed even more.

'Favourite food?' She guessed that he couldn't make her blush any further with this question, but his answer took her by surprise.

'The Hermione Juice. Comes only when I shag her, but then again, the good things are hard to come by.' He winked as her expression took a cross between flattered and surprised. And more blushing.

'Come off it, Draco, there must be something that I can ask that won't have me looking like a baboon's butt.' Hermione pleaded but he only laughed. Hermione's light bulb suddenly lit up.

'I know,' she smiled slyly, 'what was the most kinkiest thing you've ever done.' She loved the way Draco's eyes widened as the patent amused look was wiped clean from his face. There, she thought triumphantly, let's see how you'll try to mess with Hermione Granger.

'Well, there was that one time we had used the tree...' he thought aloud, 'but maybe the shackles were kinkier...' He wrinkled his nose, deep in thought. 'Or maybe it was the chocolate fondue,' he frowned, 'No, it's the blindfolding...'

'Malfoy!' She jabbed him hard and he immediately looked up, totally surprised.

'What?' he asked, confused, 'you were the one who asked!'

Hermione was used to seeing a composed and a seemingly bored-with-everything Malfoy that his earnest attempt to answering her supposed difficult question took her unexpectedly.

'You didn't have to list every one of them out!' she insisted angrily. She couldn't believe him. I mean, I knew he was Slytherin's, no wait, _Hogwart's_, Sex God but this is beyond kinky! She thought to herself furiously.

'Are you,' he leaned in and whispered it in her ear, 'jealous?' She felt him chuckle and turned to face him.

'I assure you, I'm far from it but I fully intend on trying _everything_ and more that you've done with those girls.' She whispered back, and licked the side of his lip while holding his gaze.

'I'll hold you to your promise, Granger.' He warned.

'Don't hold your breath, I don't intend on failing that anytime soon.' She used his smirk as he grinned.

She sighed when she glanced at the clock. It was only a while before their curfew.

'No, don't even think of it.' Draco said as he sensed her thoughts. 'You,' he drew his arms protectively around her as he pulled her close, 'are staying here,' he kissed the top of her head, 'tonight.'

Hermione shivered as an un-repressible burst of excitement run through her.

'Now, now, Hermy, I just wanted, for once, to wake up in the morning and find you in my arms. I think we've had enough orgasms to feed your fellow prudes of Gryffindors. Come to think of it, if I told them it was something to boost their brain, they would just believe me and eat it.' He added after a thought. Hermione elbowed him.

'Alright, no more Gryffindor jokes.' He promised.

'Come now,' Draco said, almost lazily, as he slid Hermione out of her robe, and slowly pulled her socks off each foot. He reached up with his hands, as if to pull off her knickers as well, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her hips right in front of him and he used his teeth and dragged them off as well. Hermione gasped. He made sure to nuzzle into the soft bush she had and got Hermione short breathed.

'That,' he drawled, ' is what I call revenge for foreplay.'

'I don't see the revenge in here, Draco.' Hermione grinned, obviously happy to know that Draco had overlooked the entire 'revenge' part.

'No, you see, when you do foreplay, I presume it just warms you up for some good shag. But my revenge,' he reached to her and slowly inserted a finger in her, 'is that there will be absolutely _no_sex after it.' He had plunged in so deep that when he pulled out, he heard Hermione gasp and he stuck half of the finger in her mouth.

'A taste of the Hermione Juice.' He smirked as he licked up whatever was on his finger.

'Ugh,' Hermione groaned into her hands, 'you are absolutely hateful.'

'But that's the way you like your boys, don't you?' he asked, teasing. He flicked his wrist and the lights went out. 'Come now, time to sleep.' He said as he dragged her into his tight embrace, making sure she faced him as they hit the pillows.

'Draco, I thought you were kidding... We're going to get into trouble, if we stay out.' Hermione bit her lip.

'Now, you see here, most of our Slytherin beds are empty at night, but we never get into trouble.' He paused and thought. 'Maybe your little Gryffindor house will be a bit tricky, but I'm sure it's nothing the great brainy one can't handle.'

'Draco!' she smacked his arms away playfully.

'Alright, alright,' he said as he put his arms around her again and pulled her even closer, loving the way she took a sharp intake of breath. He loved how easily shocked she was.

'Sleep well, my little Gryffindor.' He whispered as he stroke her hair, and stared into her chocolate eyes, that had gone liquid.

'You realize we've never gone to sleep like this?' she asked, but she yawned lightly.

'Shush, I know. Sleep.' Draco said as he kissed each of her eyelids close.

Draco took a last peek at his sleeping beauty before surrendering himself to the sleeping fairy as well.

**A/N: Sorry if this took a tad long! I was caught up in reading other fanfic! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dobby!

Harry had woken up early. He was worried. Very worried. Hermione hadn't returned from her scandalous meeting with Draco, from what he could pry from the girls in her dormitory. Well, they mostly giggled when Harry asked them and only shyly said the answers. Harry groaned at the memory of Susie Jones trying to coax a date out of him.

'Have any of you seen Hermione?' Harry had asked the group of girls that had gathered around the table in the common room last night.

'No, Harry,' they chorused, giggling. Susie Jones stood up boldly and sashayed to him.

'I know where she is, Harry,' she said, totally confident, as she slipped him a sly smile.

'Really? Where?' Harry's instincts were telling him to run. If there was anything he couldn't handle, it would be girls. Females, actually. He would rather a dementor any day than face a _girl_. Well, besides the ones he knew well. The memory of trying to get anybody to go to the Yule Ball with him was horrifying. Just horrifying. He could remember his very words to Ron.

_'Why do they have to travel in packs?...'_

'Well, I could tell you, but I'd rather I _show_ you...' she giggled as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, eyeing Harry coquettishly.

'Er, that's alright then, I'll just wait up for her then,' Harry said nervously, his hands starting to turn sweaty. He backed away slightly, meaning to go to the fireplace and sit down at his favourite seat.

'Are you sure?' she batted her eyelashes, walking closer to him, steering him away from his intended course, bringing him near the bookshelf in the corner.

'Er, yes?' Harry said, though it sounded like a question. Her friends were looking at them now, whispering intently among themselves. He could already imagine their topic. _Harry Potter, boy who faced You-Know-Who and lived, scared of dear old Susie?_ The fire in the fireplace suddenly seemed too hot. He gulped as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his back.

'No, I don't think so,' Susie took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them. Harry automatically took a step back, and kept taking them as Susie continued to walk towards him. He felt his back hit the wall.

'Harry, I was wondering, how does a butter beer in Hogsmeade this Saturday sound like to you? After all, I can bring you to Hermione, as long as you do this little favor,' she smiled again, leaning closer to him.

'Er, no really, thanks, but no thanks. I've got er, I'm rather busy this weekend.' He managed as he tried pushing himself as far into the wall as possible.

'Oh really? Can I help?' She asked, now looking determined to get accepted.

'No!' Harry immediately said, before slightly recoiling, 'Er, no, it's guy's stuff.' He said.

'Oh, well, too bad then. But I'll always be here, if you need me,' she said and leaned over to brazenly kiss him on the cheek. A collective gasp went around her friends.

'See you around, Harry,' she skipped back to her seat.

Harry ended his not-so-pleasant flashback and raced down the stairs to the common room. He had been doing so every morning now, not wanting to meet Ron at all. He hoped to see the familiar bushy haired girl in her favourite seat, stroking her cat, but to his dismay, she wasn't there. He banged his head on the wall.

_Come on, Hermione, did Malfoy eat you up or something? _

'Harry Potter must not hurt himself!' A squeaky voice immediately said. Harry looked down to see the familiar bat-like ears, and found himself staring into Dobby's saucer-like eyes.

'Dobby!' Harry jumped. The house elves had to stop popping in and out so often. Well, at least Dobby had to stop it. He hadn't seen any other house elf out of the kitchen before. With the exception of Dobby.

'Harry Potter must not hurt himself!' Dobby repeated, looking satisfied he had stopped Harry from banging his head.

'Yeah, I know, I know. I was just worried about Hermione...' Harry looked at Dobby again. An idea struck him. 'You wouldn't know where she was, would you?'

'Oh, Dobby knows, sir, Harry Potter! We house elves know!' Dobby said excitedly, seeming to sense that Harry was going to ask him to do him a favor. If it was anything, Harry had no idea why Hermione wanted to send the house elves away; their magic was just so wonderfully helpful!

'Then could you get her? Please?' He asked.

'Harry Potter asked Dobby to help?' Dobby squeaked happily.

'Yes, yes, Dobby! Could you get her, _now_?' He emphasized on the last word.

'Most certainly, Harry Potter sir! Dobby will be back with Miss Hermione fast!' Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Hermione felt a jab in her lower back. 

'Stop it, Draco,' she giggled as she snuggled deeper into the blonde's hair.

'Wha--?' Draco murmured sleepily, glancing at Hermione, who was still giggling. 'I'm not doing anything.'

He peered over her shoulder, while Hermione turned around at the same moment.

'Dobby--?'

'Draco Malfoy! Harry Potter's Hermione!'

'Dobby? What the fuck--?'

Hermione glanced down, at her naked self, and back to Dobby again. She shrieked as she pulled the covers over her body. Dobby poked himself in the eyes the exact same moment and started shrieking too.

'Dobby, I swear, if you touched her, I will rip you from ear to ear!' Draco snarled as he flung a protective hand over Hermione, burying her nose with his chest. Hermione, in spite of all things happening, inhaled his scent deeply. Draco was a drug. A drug she couldn't get enough of.

'Dobby would do no such thing!' Dobby said, suddenly afraid of Draco. For a few moments, they exchanged looks. Draco's was seething with anger, Dobby was half-afraid, half-curious. Dobby straightened out from his fearful crouch.

'Harry Potter wants his Hermione back.' He said, now looking Draco in the eye with no hint of fear. Well, as much as no fear as he could with swollen eyes.

'_His_Hermione?' Draco growled. '_His_?' He got ready to punch Dobby; those bruises suddenly didn't look dark enough. Sure, the house elf didn't do anything but he needed someone to hit, to release his pent up anger. _HIS Hermione? What the bloody hell—_

'Calm down, Draco!' Hermione yelled a hand clutching at the cover while she tried to restrain her lover from springing across her to bash up the poor house elf. 'Dobby just associates me with Harry because the first impression he had of me was with Harry!' She took a look at Draco's face. She quickly added, 'I mean, when we were in the Second Year.'

She pressed her lips to Draco's chest.

'Dobby's right, I need to get ready for my day. And so do you. Come on.' Hermione stood up, still clutching at her comforter. She turned to Dobby.

'Er, Dobby, could you wait a moment?' She asked.

'Certainly, Miss!' Dobby's eyes sparkled with happiness that he finished the mission Harry had sent him with. He looked at Draco and snarled, before walking away to the corner. Hermione sprang up and started to lok for her clothes.

'Stupid house elf, wait till I get my hands on him...' Draco muttered. Hermione was wearing her clothes in haste.

'Draco, love, don't do anything to him. He's only doing his duty.' She pleaded.

'He snarled at me, Hermy! _Snarled!_' Draco spluttered, baffled that a creature as lowly as a house elf would have the guts to even look at him in the swollen eye!

'Relax, alright? For my sake.' She kissed his throat. Hermione finished buttoning her shirt and pulled on her skirt. 'You can punish me instead.' She added, her eyes glinting with a newfound mischief.

'Hm... That works too.' He smiled as their lips met for a moment. Dobby cleared his throat loudly.

'Harry Potter is still waiting for his Hermione.' He reminded them.

'Uh, see you later?' Hermione asked hopefully, hoping to distract Draco from trying to murder Dobby.

Draco glared at Dobby, before looking at Hermione's eyes. He softened. 'Alright,' he grunted. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forcefully, not knowing when they could meet again. He gave her all the emotions that he had felt for her through the kiss, hoping she'd understand how much she meant to him and that he was truly hers now. Her breath was ragged when they pulled away.

'Punch Potter for me, will you?' He asked.

'Usually I'll say no, but... I think I could make an exception today.' She replied, as she gave him a smile. He returned it.

'Bye, Draco.' She smiled as she took Dobby's hand. She disappeared.

'Bye, Hermy.' He replied, a second too late.

* * *

Hermione looked at Dobby, quizzically. They had arrived at the grounds outside of Hogwarts. 

'Dobby didn't want to Splinch you. Only Dobby can Apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Wizards and witches can't. Dobby doesn't want to Splinch you.'

'Oh, I guess that makes sense. Come on.' Hermione held out a hand, meaning to go to Hogwarts with him.

'Oh no, missus, Dobby isn't allowed. Dobby will go back to the kitchen. Missus will go to the Great Hall for breakfast.' He shrank away. He bowed, before disappearing.

Hermione sighed as she walked into the great gates. She found herself among the sea of students in the Great Hall, looking for the familiar mop of black hair.

'Hermione!' He took her out of nowhere, almost knocking her off as he hugged her tightly.

'Harry, I swear I'm going to be knocked down unconscious one of these days if this how you keep planning to greet me like this.' She pried herself away from his grip. She glared at him. 'What were you thinking sending Dobby to get me?'

'Were you--' Harry struggled to think. 'Indecent, at the moment?' he managed with a sheepish look.

'No, we were fully dressed... Of course not, Potter!' She shoved him roughly. 'Are you crazy? Poor Dobby almost blinded himself to not look!'

'Well, I guess I didn't think of it when I was so worried that Malfoy decided that he had his fun and fed you to the centaurs then! You have no idea how my nightmares were tormenting me!' He yelled back.

This caught Hermione off her guard. She had no idea that she had caused Harry worry. She immediately felt guilty.

'Well, I had my fault as well,' she started. She stuck out her hand. 'Truce?'

Harry grinned before pulling her into another huge, bone-shattering hug.

**A/N: Hope it didn't disappoint!**


	7. Chapter 7: Draco's Stupid Mistake

'So, who else knows? Beside me, of course.' Harry dug into his cereal as he questioned Hermione. He wanted to know as much as possible, partly due to his damned curiosity but he also wanted to make sure that Malfoy was not up to any malice. If Malfoy was planning to hurt Hermione, so help me—

'I don't think anybody else knows. Well, maybe Zabini, but I'm not that sure either.' Hermione interrupted his brainstorming of the best ways to hurt Draco Malfoy in the most best way ever. Harry looked up, looking confused.

'You asked me who else knows, remember?' Hermione prompted. She sighed. Boys were so hard to fathom.

'Oh, right. Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble, 'Mione, but... what do you think of this?'

'This?'

'You and,' he looked around, leaned in and dropped his voice, 'Malfoy.' He straightened up before anyone could notice. 'I mean, he might just be fooling with you, you know, toying. It's what Slytherins are known for.'

'No, I know he isn't.' Hermione said resolutely. 'We had a talk last night. We cleared doubts. A lot of them, Harry. You have no idea.'

'I don't want to have _any_ idea on what goes on in Malfoy's head. What I want to know what's going through _yours_, 'Mione. Are you completely sure? I don't want to see you hurt.' Harry persisted.

'This is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry. Harry, trust me on this all right? He's not toying with me.' Hermione assured him, closing her hand over his and squeezed it for good measure.

'Are you two dating now?'

They turned to see Ron, with Lavender strangely out of sight, standing before them, with a furious glint in his eyes.

'No!' The two of them let go of their hands immediately.

'You don't have to bother faking it, you know,' Ron grunted. 'It's obvious you two are dating. I only wanted to see it for myself.' He turned to leave. Harry jumped from his seat and grabbed his arm, halting him in his steps.

'No, Ron, we aren't, if you'd just listen for a moment. Come sit with us.' Harry gained a look of annoyance from Hermione but he ignored it. They needed a talk. Now.

'Jacob, would you mind making some space for Ron?' Harry asked the tiny boy that had been sitting beside Harry.

'S-sure, Harry!' He practically fell over himself trying to make space for Ron. After all, this _was_ Harry Potter he's helping!

'Thanks.' Harry smiled as he shoved Ron to sit down and planted himself beside him.

'We are not dating, Ron, I swear. Tell him, Hermione.' Harry pleaded.

'I do not talk to people with minuscule brains that are only lodged with kissing techniques, Harry,' Hermione said, pointing her nose away. She didn't care if she was being bratty, she didn't want to talk to Ron at all.

'That's it, I'm leaving.' Ron said as he stood up and stalked off. Harry looked at the leaving Ron, and back to Hermione who was still stubbornly looking to her upper right, and back to Ron, who was now pushing some Second Years away in order to get away, before groaning in frustration and tugging at his hair.

'You had to do it, didn't you?' He asked, banging his head on the table while still tugging at his hair. Draco was watching the entire drama episode between the friends with amused eyes and raised an eyebrow at Harry to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged as she grabbed hold of Harry's hands to stop it from mussing up his hair anymore.

'Stop it!' She ordered, with the same voice that got Grawp to put her down. Harry left his head resting on the table. 'Good, now sit up.' She said in the same tone of voice that could rival Mrs. Weasley. Harry did as he was told.

'Good, now start listening. I want no interruptions.' She gave her final order. Harry looked at her as if to say, 'What are you talking about?' but he gave a nod anyway.

'I trust him, all right, Harry? I know he's telling me the truth. I can feel it. If you could just see him when he's with me, he's a different person. I know you don't trust him. But well, there's something in his eyes, that tells me differently. That tells me he's not so bad. He's wonderful, actually.' Hermione gushed and ignored Harry's gags.

'I know you don't fully support me, but I'm glad enough that you are willing to cover for me, you have no idea how much that means to me, Harry.' Her voice lost all edginess as her facial expression softened. 'If it helps, I'll let you say 'I told you so' if he really is playing me and I won't hex you.'

Harry thought for a moment. The two of them exchanged long looks. Harry sighed, finally accepting it.

'Alright, you said it.' He simply said. Hermione flashed him a triumphant grin.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait for Potions. She had left Harry at Herbology while she zoomed to the Potions dungeon, almost knocking over Hannah Abbot, who had a stack of paper balanced on each hand. With a quick apology, she continued her beeline to the dungeon, something that she would have thought be impossible a week ago; I mean, her wanting to have a joint class with the Slytherins was like an ugly Veela.

She arrived at the dungeon, short of breath, hair messed up, and she completely stopped breathing when she saw a familiar redhead sitting at her usual seat, waiting for her.

'Er, Ron?' She asked tentatively as she walked to him, the anger she felt towards him was forgotten.

He turned around, and Hermione saw that he looked unsure of what to do. Ron stood up when Hermione reached him, towering a head over her. The angle made Hermione feel uneasy. He was too close. She tried to take a step back, but was blocked by the other tables.

'Hermione, I broke up with Lavender.' He said, looking at her face for any emotion that would give him a hint of how she felt.

'Oh,' Hermione managed. 'That's er, too bad.'

'No, it isn't.' He locked his gaze with her eyes as he grabbed her hands together with his. His gaze was so intense and Hermione tried looking away, but she couldn't. Ron suddenly looked certain of what to do, no longer unsure.

'Er, well, if you want it that way...' She said feebly, trying to pry her hands away from Ron but he all but maintained his firm grip on hers.

'Yes, I also want you, Hermione.' He closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

'Yes, I also want you, Hermione.' Hermione's mind was reeling as she heard it. She turned her head away, shutting her eyes tight, hoping for somebody to come stop him. Anybody, she prayed.

Then it happened so fast. One second Ron's hands were around hers and the next she heard a loud thunk as somebody fell down and came crashing on the tables. She opened her eyes immediately and saw Draco standing beside her, with a fist raised, looking at Ron, who was on the floor in pain, blood running freely from his nose.

'Ron!' She cried, as she ran to him. 'Are you alright?' She asked.

'Bloody bastard, you,' He made the motion to get up but it appeared that his legs weren't working. He noticed the blood. 'Damn.' His lights went out.

'Granger, you two ought to find a more discreet place to snog, shouldn't you? Some of us still want our breakfasts in our stomachs.' Draco spat.

'Come on, Ron, let's get you to the hospital wing.' She ignored Draco's jab and tried to get him up, but failed miserably. She looked at Ron's face, and saw that he had his eyes closed. 'Come on Ron, you've got to help me here. Please tell me you're conscious.' He was far too heavy and she couldn't carry him at all. Not even his head. She shot Draco a look.

'What?' He asked, annoyed. He _did_ save Hermione from doing something both of them would regret. Shouldn't she be kissing him senseless now?

'Malfoy, you've got to help me, this is _your_ fault.' She said in the most convincing tone ever.

'Get scar head to help, this is none of my business, nobody told Weasley here to try to make me gag up my breakfast.' He retorted, but his eyes were gleaming with satisfaction. _That should teach you to mess with me, Weasel. _

'Nobody told you to bother, Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'It bothered me, Granger, without me looking!' Draco said, although its hidden meaning was, 'How dare he grab my girl's hands in front of me? He had it coming! Of course it bothered me!'.

'Well, next time, plug your ears.' Hermione retorted but allowed a tiny smile to show her gratitude. Harry chose this moment to enter the room.

'Er, am I intruding...?' He asked, only noticing Hermione and Draco at first, before his eyes fell on Ron, who's nose was still bleeding.

'Ron!' He ran to Ron, kneeling beside Hermione. He checked his pulse before glaring at Draco. 'Better watch out, Malfoy,' he sneered.

'_You'_d better watch it. Start staying sober, scar head.' Malfoy spat back.

Hermione glared at him as she helped Harry lift Ron up, ignoring the pointed looks Hermione was shooting him. She held Ron's hand and pressed a hanky to his nose while Harry lifted him. Ron's face had a chalky tinge to it now, and he was definitely knocked out cold.

'Tell Snape that we'll be excused from the lesson.' Harry instructed as they made their exit. Draco stuck his tongue after them childishly.

* * *

Holding his hand, who did she think she belonged to anyway? Me, or that weasel? Bloody hell, holding her hand like _that_... Draco was fuming. He only kept his cool façade for the briefest moments the trio were there, but... Damn it, Malfoy, control yourself.

He tried to concentrate on the lesson, trying his very best to tune out every thought of his and listen to Snape's boring voice that was droning on about the correct uses for a gargoyle's heart. But he had no interest in knowing what a stone heart could do for him. He asked to be excused to the toilet, shoving anybody out of the way as he made his way to the prefects' toilet. He almost yelled the password that he had obtained from bullying a Fifth Year, kicking the slow stone door when it moved too slowly.

He stripped completely the moment he was inside, desperate for a relaxing bath. He had to calm his nerves. Father told him that he could do strange things without meaning to when he was angry and he didn't want to see what the strange things were.

Kicking the clothes aside, he submerged himself into the pool of purple froth that smelled of lavender and chamomile. He took a harsh breath; the water was hotter than he had expected. He was about to reach into his robes to get his wand to change the temperature when the door opened. He held his breath. Nobody was supposed to be here at this time of the day.

In entered Julie Pyatt, a Hufflepuff. Draco relaxed completely. Julie was a rule-breaker, and Draco knew her well enough that she wouldn't threaten to blackmail him. He knew her _very_ well.

Julie noticed Draco and smiled a slow, sensual smile. Draco raised a damp eyebrow. Julie continued to walk towards Draco and then stopped just about a meter away. She smiled again as she slipped out of her robes, revealing her white shirt. She slipped out of her shoes, peeling her socks off in such a slow, torturous way that if Draco weren't in love with Hermione, he would have grabbed her right there and then. Slowly, she unzipped her skirt and pulled it down, along with her knickers. She left her shirt on, pulled off her tie and continued to walk towards Draco.

She slowly lowered herself into the vast pool beside Draco, making sure that Draco could see the water seep through the shirt and stick to her body as she slipped down. Draco then realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

'What are you doing?' he asked, annoyed. He thought that he made it clear last week that they were over. What was she doing? He suddenly felt uncomfortable, being stark naked in the bath with her. He laughed at the thought. Here was Hogwart's sex god, and he was scared of being naked in the bath with a girl; what happened to him? Hermione_definitely_ had the worst and best effect on him.

'Having some fun.' She said, as she followed his eyes that went directly to her erect nipples that were _very_ visible through the white shirt. She looked up, smirking. 'What are_you_ doing?'

'Skipping class.' He replied, suddenly apprehensive of Julie's motives. He knew he loved Hermione, but he couldn't count on his resistance to temptation, since he wasn't so used to it. He always shagged girls to rid himself of the memory of Hermione when they hated each other's guts. But now it was different, and he still had trouble ignoring the tempts.

'Interesting...' Julie said, before leaning in closer to him, massaging the side of his arms with her breasts. Draco felt half of his annoyance melt away. Part of him was screaming to leave. But the other part was telling him it was okay; that Hermione would never know and anyway, she _did_ shag Potter. And she _did_ hold Ron's hand in front of him. He shook his head, indecisive of what to do.

She blew very lightly at his face. 'We can do something better though,' she smiled, as she positioned herself on his lap, facing him, placing both hands on his shoulders.

Draco considered for a while. Should he? Or should he not? He was sure Hermione would never find out, if the both of them kept their mouth shut. He decided yes. Julie knew all his favourite positions and it was easy to shag her anyway. But... his conscience was nagging at him, yelling out 'NO!' in every language he knew. He shoved the bloody conscience away as he continued to reach for his wand and cast a locking and muting spell around the room. He turned back and smirked at Julie.

'One condition,' he said, raising a finger. 'Nobody will know about this.'

'Consider it done,' she said, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 'Now get on with it, you're making me impatient.'

Draco kissed her back, turning the kiss into a fierier one, biting and licking as hard as he could, pouring all of his anger he had felt earlier into her. His hands gripped her hair as he pulled her closer, before pressing her back, making sure that there was no distance between them. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her, just like old times.

He reached down to finger her, keeping his pace constant with his kneading.

'Faster, Draco,' she breathed, 'I need you in me.'

She had said 'Faster,' and the memory of Hermione saying it punched him in the stomach. Her voice was all wrong, no, this entire thing was wrong. Draco stopped and pulled back abruptly, before shoving her away.

'What?' She demanded, angry.

'Nothing. Just, get away from me.' Draco said as he staggered up, bending down to retrieve his clothes.

'What's wrong, baby? We were doing so well,' she asked gently, kissing the small of his back, her hands roaming to his member that was not inflated. Draco stopped what he was doing. Julie was exceptionally good at these hand jobs. He felt himself giving in to temptation and he sank down to his knees, before leaning into Julie.

'Yes, that's it,' she whispered, as she increased her tempo. Draco moaned softly, grinding himself into her.

'You like that don't you?' she asked softly as she gleefully watch it rise.

'Get on with it,' he scowled. Julie smirked at the impatient blonde and ran her fingers up the length of it, before doing something so miraculous with her fingers that it got Draco teetering on the edge. Draco squeezed his eyes and made a sound that was a mixture of whimpers and groans, as he bucked his hips, wanting more. He felt Julie releasing him and hissed in annoyance, but he gave a delightful moan as he felt something hot and wet envelope his member. He clutched for something – anything!—to grab as he opened his eyes, to see her raven hair running along his thighs and stomach as her head bobbed wildly.

She was definitely an expert when it came to all things using a tongue and hands. He felt her teeth graze his shaft ever so slightly that he moaned louder now, clutching her hair.

'Is somebody in there?' a female voice asked from outside.

Draco didn't hear it, but Julie did. She immediately stopped her work. Draco groaned and looked at her, before realizing there was somebody outside.

She threw him his clothes and conjured a new shirt for herself. Draco looked at her grudgingly as the incessant knocking on the door increased. He shoved his clothes on, but he had no idea how to get rid of the tent that was clearly visible in his pants. Julie shot him an amused look.

'Hello? I asked, is anybody there?' the female asked. Draco groaned into his hands. He was dead. Word traveled fast in Hogwarts. Everybody was bound to know that Draco Malfoy and Julie Pyatt, a renowned whore, were caught in the prefect's bathroom by lunch. And that included Hermione.

'Think of something!" Julie hissed.

'What?' he shot back.

'Can you Apparate? Because I can't. We'll have to side-long.' She said, grabbing his hand. He smacked her hand away.

'You can't Apparate in the walls within Hogwarts! Don't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?' he shot back, almost hysteric now. Hermione was the one that had told him about it. He stopped breathing. _Hermione_. She'd never forgive him when she knew. He'd rather die than suffer her ignoring him. Damn it, Malfoy, why didn't you just leave in the first place?

Julie shot him a shocked look. 'No, apparently I haven't.' She replied. 'But do you have any idea how to get out of here without others knowing? A window perhaps?'

Draco was about to tell her off for her stupidity and point out to her they'll both fall to their deaths if they escaped through a window when he heard a familiar voice.

'Never mind, love, we'll just have to make do with my dorm, I don't think there's anybody there now.'

His head shot up. He immediately lifted the spells as the door opened.

'What. Are. You. Doing?' Julie almost screamed.

'Draco?' Blaise looked confused to see his friend in the bathroom with Julie. Weren't they over since last week?

'Zabini!' Draco had never been that happy to see the egoistic git. 'I need to talk to you. Now.' If anybody knew a thing of the affairs of the heart, it would be Zabini.

'But we were just going to—'

'I know, love,' Blaise shushed the girl whom he was with and continued, 'but whatever Malfoy wants, he gets, or else I'll find myself missing a ball. I'll get back to you soon, alright?' He pushed her lightly towards Julie. 'You can play with her while waiting.'

'But what am I supposed to do with _her_?' She shrieked.

'I don't know, run through tutorials.' Blaise suggested, looking bored already. 'Julie knows how we like things.' He smirked as Draco dragged him away, leaving Julie and the girl alone.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, before the girl suddenly piped up interestedly, 'Do you know if Blaise likes the girl on top?'

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! **


	8. Chapter 8: Ooh, Fiesty

'This had better not be one of your moments, Draco.' Blaise snarled as Draco shoved him abruptly into a broom closet. He raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the surroundings. 'Not being picky here, I see, hmm, must be something big?' His eyes traveled down to Draco's tent and looked up to give Draco an amused look.

'Shut it, Zabini.' Draco growled. 'I need help.'

'To wank _that_ thing off?' Blaise looked at his tent again, with a dubious look. 'Sorry, hon, Blaise doesn't swing that way.'

'No, you stupid git!' Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes before muttering, 'If you don't shut up and let me talk, so help me, I'm going to make sure you'll never shag any_thing_ for the rest of your life.' He looked at Blaise with his coldest glare to show that he meant it. 'Got it?'

'Gees, Drake, what's gotten into you?' Blaise asked, almost amused that Draco was so uptight.

'You know Hermione?' Draco asked stupidly.

'Hm, let's see, we've taunted her ever since the start of our educational lives in Hogwarts,' Blaise drawled lazily, before adding dryly, 'No, I don't think so.'

'Be serious, alright!' Draco was frustrated now. He sat down roughly on a stool.

'I'm in love with her.' He said without looking up at Blaise, expecting to hear a shriek and the demand that he be sent to St. Mungo's immediately, but all was silent. He looked up to see Blaise, whose amused look was now replaced by a gleeful one. 'What?' he demanded.

'I knew it!' Blaise cackled. 'Anybody can tell you're in love with her you git. Well, not everybody. Those that can see you when you let your guards down. Namely, me. You do know there was a night that you were sleep talking and all you said was 'Hermy'? Goodness, thank God that night there was only you and me in the dorms, or you'd be in big trouble.'

'You knew? All this time?' Draco asked incredulously. He proceeded to smack Blaise on the arm. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Why, Draco, I thought you knew yourself better than I did. Of course I wasn't as stupid to point it out when you were still struggling to think. I'd risk myself being hex into pieces, you illiberal mutt. Besides, the look on your face when you were thinking about it was quite entertaining.' Blaise proceeded to imitate Draco's face, scrunching up his eyebrows together and biting his lower lip. This shocked Draco. Had he really done that without knowing? That would explain the constant unexplained lip bleeding, though.

'You. In-suf-fer-ab-le. Git!' Draco snarled, whacking Blaise on the arm for every syllable. 'If you know, who else does?'

'Nobody. Well, at least none that I know of. But, really, Draco, that dare stunt you pulled in the corridor wasn't the best way to try to kiss her. She looked like she was fighting every urge to do _something_ to you, and you were devouring her like she was your last meal. If anybody smart was looking, they would have figured it out that it was more than just gaining a petty 10 Galleons from yours truly,' Blaise gave a little bow.

'Shut up,' Draco said, feeling utterly hopeless now. He could only hold the memory of her now. He knew he would never be able to kiss her again, once everybody knew. Those soft lips of hers were lost to him from this day onwards. The thought made him suicidal.

'Alicia wouldn't tell, you know, if I told her to.' Blaise offered quietly; he seemed to sense Draco's despair, and had completely wiped off his patent mischevious look, trying to make things better.

'And what are your conditions?' Draco asked, narrowing his eyes, bracing himself for the worse.

'My my, the boy really _is_my second self,' Blaise nodded approvingly. He held up a finger. 'Only one, I want to know everything that's going on between you two. No secrets, no editing; I want the full raw thing. I can only hope to help and steer you away from anything recklessly stupid that you might do in the spur of the moment, like just now. You won't want to hurt her, with Potter around, if you still want your head intact.'

'I_don't_ want to hurt her, for _her_ sake.' Draco said quietly. 'That's the last thing I'll ever do.'

'Mate, they say women are the most complicated creatures in the universe, but I think that they've forgotten to count in Draco Malfoy.'

'Are you calling me a woman?' Draco demanded.

'No. But I _am_ calling you complicated.' Blaise admitted. 'Just treat her nicely, all right? Treat this as a lesson learnt. If you want to keep her, you've got to abstain from others.' Blaise said it in such a way that it sounded like he was chiding Draco.

'I know, I know,' Draco heaved a sigh.

'Well, I should be on my way now, hopefully Julie has finished the tutorial with Alicia. See you around.' Blaise smirked as he trudged to the door. Draco couldn't help but smile after Blaise. He really was his confidante.

* * *

'What exactly happened to him?' Madam Pomfrey asked, gesturing for them to bring Ron to the bed. Harry looked at Hermione for the answer.

'He sort of tripped over a chair and fell on some of the tables headfirst.' Hermione managed. It was true. Sort of.

The Medi-Witch shook her head as she muttered something about 'reckless behavior among teens' as she continued to inspect Ron's nose.

'Bleeding should stop soon, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have him stay here a while. Or at least until he gains consciousness.' She added, looking at Ron's chalky face.

'You two can go back to class.' She said, pushing them slightly to show her meaning.

'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.' She muttered, casting a lingering look at her ex-best friend. She and Harry started to walk out of the hospital wing, into the empty corridors.

Well, they couldn't be best friends anymore, could they? Not after what had happened. None of them could act like nothing happened, except for Harry. He was still blissfully oblivious to the exchange between Hermione and Ron. For now. Harry was bound to ask sometime soon. Hermione eyed him carefully. Anytime now... she thought as she counted to 3 slowly. _1...2...3_

'What exactly happened?' Harry asked at the precise moment, spinning around and stopping so abruptly that Hermione crashed into him. Hermione felt surprised for a moment. She actually predicted his behavior correctly for once. Well, it was obvious Harry was dying to know, with all his fidgeting and hair tugging, but Hermione actually timed it right!

'He—' Hermione frowned, thinking of how to phrase it correctly. 'Ron was sort of waiting for me in the Potions dungeon. And he sort of declared that he liked me. Well, I'm not sure. His exact words were 'Yes, I also want you, Hermione.' So I think that does qualify as a declaration. And he sort of leaned in to kiss me, I shut my eyes tight, praying for a miracle, then wham! Suddenly he was on the floor, Draco was by my side, totally pissed and I ran to Ron and sort of argued with Draco. Then you came in.' Hermione said it all in a rush that her face was pink with the loss of oxygen when she finished.

'Can you sort of calm down? Harry teased but realised that Hermone was close to hyperventilating. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lead them to a bench, making her sit on his lap. He cradled her as she started sobbing quietly.

What was she sobbing for? That's an answer I'd like to know, she thought grimly. _Damn it, Ron. Damn you. Why did you have to go and make this so utterly complicated? You are the most insensitive, most asinine, most moronic imbecile that I've ever known! Why must you do this to me? We could have remained friends! We could have still talked and laughed and joked. Why do this to me, Ronald Weasley? Why!_

'I know, it sucks too.' Harry said quietly. Hermione only then realized she had been thinking aloud. She tried sighing, but apparently it was impossible while she was sobbing.

'This is so hard. What am I going to say to Ron when he wakes up? What am I going to do to stop Ron and Draco from killing each other? Harry, I'm wishing I'd be dead, now,' She said to his chest, which she chose to bury her face in, and found Harry's scent quite comforting. Of course she meant it friend-wise. And not, well, _that_ way.

'Don't you _ever_ think that way.' Harry continued rubbing her back, cooing comforting words in her ear, in a miserable attempt to calm her down. Her sobs had subsided now, and they could only hear her occasional sniffs.

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione pulled back, and stared at Harry through her misty eyes. 'For everything,' she added, leaning over to close her lips over his cheek. Harry closed his eyes. _If only she knew..._

Somebody cleared his throat. Hermione didn't look up. The person could screw off. She didn't care if anybody saw her. Not even Draco. She was too confused to think. She only knew that Harry's chest was comfortable and she didn't want to move. Not for the moment, at least.

But Harry looked up. And he immediately let go of her. Hermione fell to the floor with a thud and shot a questioning look to Harry, but saw that he had his eyes set ahead. She didn't bother to look back, she was expecting to hear maybe Professor Snape's irritating, taunting voice, or maybe some other teacher but the silky voice she heard nearly rocketed her off.

'Get your hands off my girl, pot head.'

'She's my friend too, Malfoy.' Harry said with the same level of acidity. Draco decided that he was correct, Hermione had told the stupid git about them.

'I don't think friend begins to cover what we are.' Draco stated as a-matter-of-factly.

'You two shouldn't even be seeing each other!' Harry snarled.

'Who are you to tell us what to do? I thought you were busy being the ministry's poster boy! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if they've started a perfume line of your essence, telling people that it will ward off Dementors!' Draco yelled back.

'Why you little—'

'STOP IT!' Hermione screamed, almost hysterical. 'Stop it!' She stood up forcefully. The two bickering boys looked at her in shock. She glared at both of them as angrily as she could. The two of them reached out for her at the same moment but she took a step back, smacking them away.

'None of you,' she continued, 'are going to touch me, until we figure out what to do about Ron! And until both of you can set aside your differences, that will not be possible!'

Draco stared at Hermione in disbelief. He knew she could be feisty when she wanted to, but he hadn't expected the tantrum. How could she expect him to get along with Potter? He stared at Potter and apparently he was thinking the same thing. The black-haired git was tugging at his hair now, making it even messier than usual. He really wondered how his hair was so deeply rooted into his scalp that he wasn't bald. After a few, long moments of silence and exchanges of glares, Harry was the first to falter.

'Alright, but I'm doing this _only_ for Hermione.' He warned. Hermione shot him a grateful smile then turned to look at Draco, hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow.

'What?' Draco asked, almost pleadingly. 'No, Hermy, don't make me!' He replied childishly. His face contorted into a mask of pain. 'Why me!'

'Nobody told you to love me, Draco.' Hermione countered easily.

'It's all your fault,' Draco pouted. 'If you didn't punch me in the first place, I wouldn't have started noticing you _that_ way,' he stomped his foot and crossed his arms. Hermione sighed. Draco needed a _different_ approach than Harry. She closed the distance between them in 3 strides.

'Look, Draco, love, just bear with it for a while, alright?' she asked softly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently steered him to look into his eyes. 'I know you don't like Harry much, but please? For me?' She pleaded, matching her childishness with his now. 'Pretty please with a cherry on top?'

He looked at her for while, seeming to think hard. 'Alright.' He leaned down to whisper so low in her ear. 'I know where _I_ want to put the cherry on top.' He kissed her neck and Hermione couldn't help but give a soft sigh of pleasure. Harry cleared his throat loudly. Draco ignored him, but Hermione pulled away gently. 'Later,' she promised, winking.

Draco groaned and glared at Potter. 'Do you mind?' He asked, annoyed.

'I thought I should be asking that.' Harry countered.

'If you think you can—'

'Boys...' Hermione warned. The both of them shut up immediately.

'Let's just get on with it.' Harry muttered.

'All right then, midnight, Astronomy tower. Meet you two there. And no, Draco, don't even think about skipping it.' She warned before turning on her heel and walking off.

'Hermione's really a pain sometimes.' Harry said, staring after her.

'Yeah.' Draco agreed subconsciously. Then the two boys looked at each other, disbelieving. _Did they just _agree_ with each other?_ Harry blinked the same time the blond did. Apparently they did. Funny how a girl could affect them.

**A/N: Sigh, don't you just love it when they come to an agreement? Sort of, anyway? Ha.**


	9. Chapter 9: Till Midnight

'_I've missed you so much,' Draco murmured as he planted fervent kisses on Hermione._

'_Draco! What if Harry sees us?' Hermione asked, pulling away._

'_I shot him, baby.' He replied, his voice low and husky. His eyes bore into hers, molten silver against chocolate brown._

'_Oh, Draco!' Hermione reached for him and—_

'Draco, mate, back on earth yet?' Blaise tugged on his sleeve impatiently.

'Wha--?' Draco suddenly straightened up, looking flustered. It took a moment for him to collect himself and put on his cool composure. _Damn, that was only a dream!_

'Yeah,' Draco muttered darkly. Trust Blaise to bring him out of his dream. He felt like smacking the stupid smirk off the bronze-skinned boy right now.

'Dreaming about you-know-who, I gather, eh?' Blaise raised an eyebrow, teasing Draco.

'Shut it. How was Alicia?' Draco asked, changing the topic.

'Blow me, she was good.' Blaise closed his eyes and his head lolled a bit while he enjoyed his moment of reminisce. He looked at Draco after a moment. 'Just wonderful.'

Draco shook his head and chuckled. Blaise was _definitely_ one of a kind.

The two had met each other during the first week of school. Draco thought Blaise was a bit of a nut case, actually, as he usually saw Blaise laughing. He thought nobody could be laughing that constantly, and had steered away from him. Apart from the nut-case reason, Draco was also slightly miffed that Blaise was so good looking.

Olive-skinned with jet black hair, and his eyes were dark brown, almost black. His face always had a grin etched onto it, which only magnified how heart-breakingly good he looked. Not even when he scowled did he look bad. Although, of course, Draco still thought himself of the superior when it came to the looks department. He wished he could say the same for academics, though; Blaise's Transfiguration beat Draco's, hands down.

But that was the reason why Draco was made to sit with Blaise in the first place. McGonagall wanted Blaise to aide Draco in Transfiguration and placed the two of them together. Draco was more than annoyed when he first found out about it; Malfoys never mingled with the nut cases, Voldermort excluded. But after just a week of sitting together, Draco realized that Blaise was actually a nice person. Well, a lot nicer than Draco, anyway. He was always carefree and making jokes, laughing at the slightest thing. It was good to laugh; Draco rarely did when he was younger.

Draco actually felt happy to be around him. They rarely kept anything from each other, and this made Draco feel... human. He was glad he didn't have to deal with everything alone. He knew he could always count on Blaise, even though his optimism and sense of humor could make him annoying sometimes. Cancel that, in fact, he was annoying _most_of the time.

'Well, after you oh-so-timely interrupted Julie and I—'

'Interrupted?' Blaise's eyes flew wide with disbelief. 'Interrupted? Mate, have you gone off your rocker? If I didn't come in and stop you two, who knows what else would have happened? What happened to you and your darling little 'Hermy'? I thought you loved her? Imagine how she'd feel if she ever found out? Mate, you already said you didn't want to hurt her!'

Draco kept quiet. He had never seen Blaise that agitated before. He thought that Blaise would merely laugh and brush it aside; like how he treated most things. He thought that Blaise would even help him, after all, there _were_ times when Blaise was in a Mudblood-hater mood, and Hermione had always been on the top of the list.

'What's it to you, anyway?' He mumbled.

'Oh, it's nothing. Not to me, at least. But what about you, mate? Can you stand not talking to her? Can you stand not being with her? How would you feel if she was right there in the same bloody room with you and she refuses to even look at you?'

Draco kept quiet.

'You're my best mate, Malfoy, and I know you'd rather die than be ignored by her. I can tell it by the way you look at her. If you were to die of heartbreak, who else will tolerate my nutty behavior?' Blaise asked.

Draco couldn't help but give the briefest of smiles. Trust Blaise to end this lightly. Somehow Blaise had the gift of easing the tension in the room effortlessly, Draco envied that gift.

'I guess you're right. Who else can tolerate your insane jokes without blasting off your head to Timbuktu?' Draco mused.

'Yeah, and who else can stand my annoying switching of moods?' Blaise added on.

'Most of all, who can stand your insane snoring?' Draco chuckled. Blaise stopped laughing and looked at Draco, dead-panned.

'All right, don't take this as an opportunity to run me down, Malfoy, I've got some dirt on you too,' Blaise warned him.

'All right, we're even then. You shut your mouth about mine, and I'll shut mine about yours.' Draco said resolutely.

'Deal.' Blaise said, then his usual grin was back in its position. Draco relaxed visibly; he wasn't used to a serious Blaise.

'So, what happened after I went to see Alicia?' Blaise piped up interestedly.

'Ugh, don't even get me started,' Draco covered his face with his hands, visibly horrified.

'What?' Blaise immediately asked, curious.

'I caught Hermione snuggling in the arms of Potter, crying. Of course I couldn't resist taking a jab at Potter, and it lead to a hysterical Hermione. She wants us to meet and think of what to do about the weasel. Bloody hell, me! Working with Potter! God knows how she complicates me...' he shook his head sadly. _Women_.

'What did Weasley do this time?' Blaise asked, amused.

'He professed his... desire, I suppose you can call it like that, for Hermione. You should have seen him! He was practically forcing himself on her. Grabbing her hands like that... He was trying to kiss her! Lucky for her, I came along and knocked the daylights out of him.' Draco finished with a pleased smile.

'Betcha you're happy 'bout it,' Blaise grinned.

'Satisfactory,' Draco agreed and they stayed silent for a while.

'When are you meeting with the Gryffindors?' Blaise asked suddenly. Draco narrowed his eyes.

'Why?'

'I want to go, of course. I have to make sure that you don't say anything stupid, and I have to have your back should Potter decide to hex you,' Blaise sniffed, 'You know, being your best mate does have its cons.'

'Zabini! I _never_ say anything stupid, and I'm _very_ sure Hermione can stop Potter should he ever try. No wait, cancel that, I'm not allowing a _girl_ to fight my battles, _I_ will stop Potter myself should he ever try.'

'Au contraire, you _do _say stupid things, and your previous speech testifies to that.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked, frustrated.

'You think Hermione would be able to stop Potter? He might act too fast for her. And what about you? You might be so besotted with dearest Hermione that you don't see it coming either. Unless you'd like to come back to the Slytherin dungeon looking like a mess, you'd better bring me along! I'll leave you to think about it. Goodbye.' Blaise stood up and marched out of the room.

Draco sighed. 'All right, midnight, Astronomy Tower, meet you at the dungeon at 11.30. Sharp.' He exhaled slowly, counting to 10 slowly in his head.

Blaise paused mid-threshold and grinned.

'See you there.'

And then he was gone.

Draco rubbed his temples slowly. 'You are relaxed, you are relaxed, you are relaxed,' he muttered over and over again like a chant. Blaise could drive him _nuts_ sometimes.

'You don't sound very relaxed to me,' a voice whispered in his ear. He caught her scent; today it smelled more of a fruity mix. He inhaled slowly.

'Now I am.' He smiled and turned around, taking in her features slowly.

Her hair was tied up casually in a messy bun, with the occasional lock of hair running free. One fell over her eye and it made her look oh-so-casually-sexy. Her warm brown eyes were sparkling, something he thought impossible, but they really _were_ sparkling! Her lips were brought up into a crooked smile, one corner higher than the other. Her freckles were so visible. Draco wanted to kiss each and every one of them. How could he _ever_ betray this picture of beauty?

He reached to fasten the lock of hair behind her ears, his fingers trailing slowly from her forehead, down her ski-nose, before cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand there.

She pulled back slightly.

'Thank goodness there aren't many people here.' Hermione gushed as she settled down on the spot that Blaise had occupied just recently. Draco made a tutting noise and pulled her onto his lap.

'Someone_might_ see us, you know,' Hermione added.

He chuckled. 'I don't care.'

'You will when they see us...' Hermione warned in a singsong voice. Draco grabbed her nape gently and pulled her face to his, before planting a light kiss on hers. He heard her give a soft sigh of contentment as he pulled away. Her eyes had turned into liquid chocolate and had a dazed look.

'What were you saying?' He asked.

'Who cares?' she asked in a dreamy voice.

'Good.' He said, grinning. He liked the effect his kisses had on her.

She suddenly snapped out of it, frowning. 'You did that on purpose.'

'Yes.' He said, smoothing her frown with his thumb. She relaxed the moment his finger skimmed her forehead lightly.

'You fight dirty. No fair.' She pouted.

'Why, is Hermione Granger throwing a kiddy tantrum here?' Draco asked in mock shock. He kissed her lightly on her lips again.

'Is that my punishment?' Hermione asked, suddenly thinking something.

'If you wish it to be,' Draco smirked. Hermione suddenly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards the rows and rows of books. He followed her blindly, as she made sharp turns and she finally stopped at a dead end. He was pretty sure they were at a deserted part of the humongous library. He could tell from her smile she had more than reading books planned.

'Why, what are you doing?' he asked, feigning ignorance.

'This,' she fingered his robes impatiently. 'Off! All of it, off!'

He smiled, amused. Hermione could be so unpredictable. Not that he was arguing. He slid out of his robes and paused, beckoning for her to remove his clothes for him.

'You are so annoying, sometimes,' Hermione complained, but her smile betrayed her. She tore his buttons off and yanked his belt off before pulling down his pants, and he didn't bother to shrug them off. He figured the two of them could try a different position this time. A smile splayed across his face. He ripped her shirt off, cupping her breasts through her bra, closing his mouth over hers while he began to knead them.

He ignored the fact that this was how he was just a few hours ago, and also ignored the growing guilt that he felt as he concentrated on the task beforehand.

He continued kneading, gaining more ragged breaths from Hermione. He bit on her lower lip and tugged at it gently. She grabbed his entire head and brought their foreheads together, angling them so that she could have better excess to his mouth. Then she did this... this _thing_ with her mouth and he cried out in pleasure. She continued to suck on the roof of his mouth, before deciding he had enough of it. Her hands roamed around his now-heated chest and rested on his now-erected nipples. She squeezed one lightly, gaining a moan from him.

She sank slowly, trailing the path she took with her tongue, before taking the small nipple into her mouth. She sucked forcefully before biting down hard. It should have pained Draco but he found it so adorably kinky that he moaned with satisfaction.

His fingers found her hair and they were lost in its bushiness, the rubber band off and her hair was wild and free. He clutched as she slid even more to South, before taking the entire gem of Draco's into her mouth for a moment. She brought it out, before tantalizingly licking the length of it slowly. Draco decided he had enough of kinky foreplay, he needed to be in her, and in her _now_.

He pulled her face out slowly, smiling at her confused look, before leaning against the wall. He carried her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he angled her correctly. She smiled now, seeming to know what she was planning to do. With a heave, he brought her down forcefully on him, and she cried out in... pain? He immediately stopped, but left him in her.

'Are you okay?" He immediately asked, drawing his eyebrows together, causing his beads of sweat to roll down in a different direction.

'Are you kidding me? Why did you stop—Oh!' She cried out once again as Draco lifted her off and brought her down again. She bit her lip and leaned into the curve of his neck, and the feeling of her hot breath on his neck only motivated Draco to go faster.

He was so close to coming, and he knew she was too. _Not for long now.._ He concentrated as beads of sweat continued to drench his hair.

'Are you sure about this?' a shy, female voice asked.

'Yeah, nobody ever uses this part of the library. I think it's around this bend...'

The both of them froze. _Holy Merlin!_ Draco lifted Hermione as gently as he could and set her on her feet. She swayed a bit, still a bit dazed from the so-close orgasm and she quickly snapped out of it. The two of them looked around for their clothes, frantically. What would the amorous couple think of the scene before them?

Draco Malfoy, with his boxers and trousers at his ankle, completely drenched with sweat, with Hermione Granger, bra straps off, silk red knickers in the hands of Draco's, hair totally messy and face flushed pink, both of them nearing orgasms.

'Damn it.' Draco growled as he grabbed his robes and dragged Hermione, who had just finished buttoning the last button, and brought her around the corner, and the both of them held their breath.

'Are you sure...? I don't want to get caught.' The female voice asked again.

'No, I'm sure,' the male voice replied and then the next moments of sounds that Draco and Hermione heard assured them that they could leave without fearing of alerting the much-distracted couple now.

They made it out of the library, walking one after another. Only Hermione's face was still red, but one would only think Draco had taunted her again. Hermione cleared her throat as she jabbed her finger into the direction of the broom closet Draco had been in with Blaise just a while ago.

She looked around before stepping into it. Draco glanced around carefully, making sure nobody saw him, before opening the door. Before he could even shut it though, a pair of hands grabbed him and shut the door close, letting darkness envelope them. She muttered a locking spell on the door.

_My, the girl had a pretty strong pair of hands.__I wonder how she can put that strength into other good uses..._ Draco mused but his train of thought were interrupted as Hermione locked her lips over his, greedily tearing off his clothing.

'What are you doing, Granger?' Draco asked huskily.

'Finishing what was left just now,' Hermione replied, her voice as unsteady as her breathing. She kissed each eyelid of his, before kissing the tip of his nose. She kissed his left earlobe.

'I want to be on top,' she said throatily. Draco's breath hitched.

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed Draco down onto the pile of clothing and held his arms high above his head; she paused for a while, before casting a foreign spell on his arms. He found them unmovable, held by some invisible force.

'What did you do?'

'Just wait and see, love,' Hermione replied, wasting no time. She kissed his Adam's apple, while her hands roamed up and down his body. She twisted his nipple while the other hand manhandled his once-again taut member, running up and down the length of it, grabbing and pulling.

_My God, her strength can be put to greater uses,_ Draco's mind was almost blind with lust. _Damn it, I want to touch her, I want to— _

But Hermione had lifted her petite body over his, angling herself for better entrance. He felt her opening at the tip of his sword. He groaned while she took a sharp intake of breath as she slowly pushed herself down on him, relishing in the moment.

Draco peered at her through heavy-lidded eyes. Her head was thrown back, back arched, hair was messily around her face, tumbling over her shoulders, and her nose was just—

She brought herself down again, but was now aided by the bucking of Draco's hips, which met her halfway through her own thrust. She brought herself down and down and down, meeting Draco's thrusts. The two lovers moaned as they both came together. Hermione thought it would never stop. She wished it would never stop. She could feel a warmth spreading in her as Draco shot his seed into her. She hissed. She wanted to die right now, and crawl right under Draco's skin and stay there forever.

She collapsed the moment she was emptied of it, onto his chest slicked with sweat.

'Y'know, I would wrap my arms around you, but my hands are rather unavailable at the moment.' Draco chuckled lightly. His breathing was still ragged. Hermione fished for her wand, before flicking it, murmuring something and Draco flicked his wrists, happy for them to be free. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

They listened to each other's breathing and stayed like that until the ragged breathing came to a gradual constant, slow rhythm.

'You were wonderful,' he murmured.

'That was my first time on top,' she admitted quietly. Draco grinned stupidly to himself. He liked being her first. On top, anyway.

'If that's so, you were bloody brilliant.' He kissed the top of her head again. 'And as much as I'd like to sleep here with you, I'd like to point out a few cons. One, we're both expected to be back in class in just a few mere minutes. Two, we are in a dirty broom closet. Third, there's something awfully uncomfortable that's poking me in the bum.' Hermione laughed at the last reason. She reluctantly pulled herself away from his embrace.

'You're right,' she admitted scornfully. She handed him his shirt, but realized that the buttons were gone. She blushed. Draco shrugged and pointed his wand and the buttons reappeared on them.

'So, what brought on the sudden need?' Draco asked, casually, in the same type of tone that you'd have thought he was asking about the weather. 'Not that I mind.'

Hermione blushed. 'I don't know, I acted impulsively.' She admitted.

'Well, I like the impulsive you,' Draco grinned as he grabbed her head roughly and kissed her on the forehead, before slipping on his trousers.

'You get out first, I suppose,' he sighed. She brought a hand up to his cheek.

'Midnight?' She queried.

'Only for you, though,' Draco's nose wrinkled in disdain when he remembered that he'd be bringing Blaise along; to meet _Potter_.

'That's more than I can ask for,' she said with a smile then stepped back. 'How do I look?'

'You've got the perfect after-sex look.'

Hermione giggled. 'I can't walk around looking like I'd just shagged somebody.'

'Nah, I was kidding, you look normal.' He added a footnote. 'Better than normal. Perfect.' He kissed her lightly on the lips again. She returned the favor, tangling her fingers in his hair. She pulled away reluctantly.

'Till midnight,' she cooed, before opening the door and strode out, looking like it was perfectly normal to be walking out of a broom closet without a broom.

The guilt that Draco had been ignoring came back now, stronger than ever. How could he bear to hurt her, when she was so trusting? He shook his head. He whacked his thigh in frustration. Blaise was right, thank the _Lord_ for the intrusion.

He collected himself and walked out of the closet, sneakier than Hermione had been, but it was for nothing; the hallway was empty, like it should be. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he remembered her words.

_Till midnight_.

**A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! But its 1:03 in the morning right now and I couldn't wait to post this chapter up! Hee. Well, hope you enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Astronomy Tower

'Hermione, where have you been? Class is almost starting!' Harry asked as the two of them ran through the hedges and on the uneven contours of the path to Hagrid's hut. They knew Hagrid wouldn't blame them for being late, but they didn't want to hear any taunts from the Slytherin group.

'What about you!' Hermione retorted.

'I fell asleep during our last free period. Didn't see you around though,' he frowned. Hermione ignored him and grabbed his hand, pulling him faster. For a girl, Hermione could run. _Or maybe I'm just slow_, Harry shook his head. Impossible. He had spent many summers before Hogwarts running from those bloody dogs who belonged to the bitch of a sister Vernon had.

They reached the class with seconds to spare, both flushed.

'Why, Potter and Granger had a good shag before coming here?' a Slytherin, Chace Grundy asked, gaining laughs and high-fives from his group. Harry's jaw tightened but Hermione pulled him back.

'Don't let them get to you, Harry,' she reminded softly and he reluctantly stepped back to her side.

'Yeah, that's right, step down, Potter. Hope you keep your pet on a better leash, there, Granger,' he chortled.

'Well, then, where's _your_ leash, Grundy?' Hermione shot back, a smug smile playing across her features.

'Why you filthy little—'

'Now, now, Chace, you won't do good to anger her. Who knows how many hexes she's got up her sleeve?' A voice drawled behind them. They spun around, and there was Hermione's secret protector, looking as immaculate as he always had been. He smirked. 'Besides, that's _my_ hobby, go look for something else to do.'

Chace looked like he had just been slapped. He looked like he was fighting the urge to yell back something but everyone in Slytherin knew that they'll do well to _not_ anger Draco Malfoy. He nodded feebly and stalked off with his group.

Hermione didn't notice his exit, and neither did Draco, for they looked at each other and were staring as if there was nobody else in the meadows. Harry was pretty sure that they didn't know they were staring at each other like one was a cup of the finest wine and the other was an alcoholic. _Hungry for each other, I'll call it_.

He shot a look at Blaise, gesturing with his thumb to get Malfoy out of here before anyone could see. Blaise was only too eager to comply.

'Come on now, mate, the big oaf would love to pick on us if we were late,' Blaise muttered, pushing Draco. Draco broke eye contact with Hermione for the briefest moment to glare at Blaise, but he reluctantly walked on, but not before winking at Hermione. She felt her face get hot and a blush work through her cheeks.

'Oh, can we please get a move on?' Harry finally asked. He groaned.

'If you and Malfoy continue to make goo-goo eyes at each other, I think I'll be sick,' Harry said. 'You won't do it during tonight, will you? Please say you won't!'

'Shut up, Potter,' Hermione giggled.

* * *

'Ugh, can you just sit down, please!' Harry pleaded, while Hermione paced across their room. She had taken up the habit of pacing, or either sitting down, tapping her foot impatiently, checking the clock every few seconds. Both habits annoyed Harry immensely.

'What else is there to do?' Hermione asked, at a loss for once.

'Well, for one, you can sit down and try to relax, and none of that stupid leg tapping, it's getting on the last bit of my nerves,' Harry suggested darkly. 'And, we can think of something before sharing it with Malfoy.'

'Please, Harry, will it kill you just to call him 'Draco'?' Hermione asked, exhaling loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'As much as it will kill him to call me 'Harry'.' Harry answered resolutely. Hermione tried to relax. Harry had his way of getting on her nerves.

'Come here, you look like you're going to wrench that nose off your face,' Harry beckoned for her to sit on his lap. Hermione did so. She felt herself completely relax as Harry's skilful hands took over her temples, just like he had yesterday. Or was it only yesterday? The days seemed to be getting longer and longer.

Hermione gave another soft sigh of pleasure as Harry pressed harder into the back of her head. She really ought to learn this miraculous massage from Harry someday, it'll come in handy with all the troubles she's facing now.

'Alright, that should be enough for today,' Harry said, releasing Hermione. Hermione remained where she was, as limp as a doll. She murmured something about 'unfair' but nodded her head anyway.

'Where did you learn this anyway?' She asked, suddenly realizing she didn't know much about Harry in the Muggle world.

'Having a constantly red-faced uncle forces you to learn shiatsu.' Harry shrugged. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly. Something clicked in her brain.

'Harry, how is Draco going to get to the tower?'

'He must have some way, sneaky Slytherin.' Harry muttered and shrugged.

'What about Ron? Have you seen him since the incident?' She asked.

'I didn't see him at dinner, but I saw Lavender.'

'He told me they broke up.' Hermione informed him.

'No wonder Lavender looked like an Inferi,' Harry muttered.

Hermione glanced at the clock again; 10.45. She exhaled loudly.

'What part of 'try to relax' do you not understand?' Harry groaned. 'I've got half a mind to blast that stupid clock away. Never liked it much.'

Hermione knew he didn't mean it; Harry treasured anything that linked him with his father too much. She doubted that he'd even bear to move the furniture in the room. Everything here held some reminder of James Potter. Harry couldn't bear to let any of the reminders go to waste.

'The part on relaxing,' Hermione sighed and sank even deeper into Harry's chest. 'You and Draco will most probably argue half the time there. And I'll spend the remaining half to try calm you both down and stop the ridiculous nonsense.'

'Hey, I deserve more credit that that,' Harry frowned. 'I usually keep my mouth shut. It's _him_ who starts it.'

'And now you're sounding absurdly childish. He only provokes you for the amusement of it. If you just ignored him, he'll stop.'

'And how long will that take?'

Hermione thought for a while. 'Draco has persistence... I'd say a year.' Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at Harry. Harry looked down at her through his long comb of eyelashes. For a second Hermione thought that Harry was going to kiss her, but she shook the thought off. She had sat like this with both Harry and Ron countless of times before. If they had wanted to make a move on her, they would have a long time ago, right? _But look at Ron! He had just proclaimed his 'love' for me!_ She shook that thought away as well. Ron and Harry were completely two different people.

''Mione, why do you keep shaking your head?' Harry asked, his emerald eyes clouded with concern.

'Oh, er, just thinking,' Hermione managed.

'When are you not?' Harry chuckled.

'Shut it, Potter. What's up with boys and making jabs at me lately?'

'What? Ickle-Draco annoying you?' Harry laughed, but instantly regretted it as soon as Hermione elbowed him in the gut. 'Alright, I get it, not funny.'

'We don't have pet names for each other, Harry.' Hermione told him as a matter-of-factly.

'Then what's up with 'Hermy'?'

'He said my name was too long.' Hermione shrugged.

'Really?' Harry asked, looking genuinely surprised. He dropped his arm a bit, causing Hermione to lean further back. She laughed at his facial expression. 'I always thought the name was nice.'

'Well, you know Draco. Picky.' She smiled.

'Yeah, don't we all know it.' Harry laughed.

'Harry, answer me something.'

'Anything.'

'Can you imagine me and Draco a few years down the road... together?'

Harry gritted his teeth together. Hermione heard it.

'What?'

'Well... Are you sure you want to pin so much hope on Draco? You'll never know about the future, Hermione. If you pin it all on one certain future...' Harry's eyes were faraway and intense. 'If it doesn't happen,' he says abruptly, 'you've got a lot to deal with.'

'Just answer me the damn question, Harry. We've talked about this before, and my answer will always remain the same; I trust Draco.'

Harry sighed. Females were just so complicated.

'Fine, I can picture you two together, sickly in love, staring into each other's eyes like there's nobody else, with small, puny little brats running around. Some of them have your hair while the rest has his. Maybe they could each have a silver and brown eye each.' Harry snorted. Hermione, however, smiled appreciatively, her nose wrinkled while trying to picture the view.

'That sounds nice.' She smiled wistfully.

'I was kidding, Hermione.' Harry said.

'You have make more jokes like these then, they're nice.' Hermione sighed contently. Harry shook his head and chuckled. 'I was just kidding'. An answer like that would have gained him an earful before. But now Hermione was just too blissfully in love to bother. He chuckled again. Maybe being with Malfoy wasn't that bad.

'You're impossible, Hermione!' He laughed.

Hermione jabbed him in the gut—lighter this time—but closed her eyes, her face looking calm with a dreamy smile on it.

Harry rolled his eyes. Never would he have thought Hermione would be so... at peace.

* * *

'Ouch, Harry, you just stepped on my toe!' Hermione hissed. _Scratch the at peace part, Hermione's definitely anything but at peace after I stepped on her toe for the 20thsomething time._

'Sorry that I'm too tall then.' Harry grunted back. He paused. 'How about I carry you? You can make sure the cloak covers both of us.'

'You know, that might just work.' Hermione smiled in surprise. He carried her in one swift motion.

'You could have given me a warning!' Hermione pointed out.

'Keep it down.' Harry hissed. He looked up at the steps waiting to be climbed. He gulped. It was going to be a long way up.

After his sixth hundredth step or so—even Hermione lost count due to the overwhelming worry of Harry dropping her-- Harry was sweating uncontrollably, and was swaying uncontrollably as well.

'Are you sure you don't want to put me down?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'No...' Harry slurred. ''m fine.'

'You don't seem fine, to me, Harry.' Hermione frowned. She pressed a palm on his sweaty head. 'Harry, you're burning up! Put me down!'

'N-no!'

'Harry James Potter, if you wish to make it back to the Gryffindor common room back in one piece tonight, you had better put me down. Now.'

Harry grunted. 'You take the fun out of everything!'

'Shush! Someone might hear us!' Hermione staggered under his weight, gripping the cloak tightly. She had slung his arm over her shoulder and was making up the stairs step by step. _God, please don't let me fall_.

She forbade herself to look down the huge spiral of stone steps. She felt a lone bead of sweat slide down her forehead. Why on earth did I choose the Astronomy Tower? Thank the Lord she had stamina from all those running practices. Thank the Lord indeed.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, she reached the top, before falling down on the flat marble surface, relishing in the coolness it radiated onto her heated skin. Her head was the only part exposed from the cloak.

'Bloody hell, Granger!' Draco rushed to her side. Blaise picked the cloak off her, before realizing Harry was there as well.

'Hohoho, Christmas came early.' He grinned as he helped Harry up.

'Up you go, Potter.' He received a dazed glare from Harry.

'Bloody steps.' She muttered. 'Have you got any water?'

Draco hurriedly raised his flask.

Hermione took it from him and drank greedily. She passed it to Harry, who took it gratefully.

'Haven't you climbed up the tower before?' Blaise asked.

'Not with a hundred-plus weight.' Hermione sighed and fanned herself. She received quizzical looks. 'Well, Harry carried me up half the way up, because he kept stepping on my toes. Then half way up, I realize that he's burning, so I try to get him up here.'

'What are we supposed to be doing with a burning Potter?' Draco moaned.

'Leave him here, let him rest for a bit. It must be the flu that's going around.' Hermione suggested. 'Zabini, can you help him up on a chair?'

'Tsk, not until you greet me courteously.' Blaise sniffed, pouting.

'Ugh, fine, _Blaise!_ Sweetest Blaise! Get dear Harry on the chair, would you please?' She said, laying on the false sweetness as thick as possible.

'Ah, that's more like it.' Blaise winked before carrying a now semi-unconscious Harry to the nearest chair. Hermione groaned.

'Why is he even here?' Hermione snapped.

'He wanted to come. I figured if you could bring Potter, why not I?' Draco asked. Hermione groaned, pushing herself to her feet, ignoring the screams of protest her legs were giving.

Draco lifted Hermione up, holding her close to hug her. 'He annoys the hell out of me too,' he said, his hot-breath on her ear. He felt Hermione stifle a laugh.

They walked over to where Blaise and Harry were. Blaise was cooing silly nothings to Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow, whereas Hermione was downright baffled.

'Do I even want to know?' Draco asked.

'Maybe. His reactions are hilarious!' Blaise laughed. Harry giggled on cue. Hermione laughed out loud; Harry was _giggling_?

'Right, can we set aside the giggling Potter and rack our brains a bit?' Draco paused. 'Okay, maybe Granger has two brains. Oh well, makes up for the loss of the Chosen One's—Hey, OW!'

'Shut it about the brain jokes, Malfoy.' Hermione warned with a satisfied smirk and she cracked her knuckles.

'Feisty little one, you've got there,' Blaise chuckled.

'Can we please focus!' Hermione stiffened. 'I'm not going to be discussing _anything_ with Zabini—'_pointed cough of Blaise's_ '—I mean, _Blaise_, until I know he'll keep his mouth shut about it.'

Blaise opened his mouth to argue, but Draco interceded him. 'You have my word.' Hermione nodded with a sigh.

'Right, well, first thing's first, we've got to keep Draco far from Ron, but then again, we all know that already, don't we?' Blaise asked. Draco flashed Blaise a cold glare. Blaise merely shrugged it off.

'Of course, makes sense if we want to keep Ron alive. But what about Ron? He's bound to want to know the truth.' Hermione pointed out.

'Then tell him the truth!'

'Draco, do you honestly think Ron will keep his mouth shut about it? He'll be bellowing about it so loud that even the skeletons in the dungeons will know about it.'

'I said the truth, but I didn't mean _the_ truth, you damned Gryffindor.' Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione smacked him on the head.

'Right, then what point of the truth do you want to tell him?' Hermione asked.

'Just tell him the usual, 'its not you, it's me' load of bullshit.' Draco toyed with his wand. 'Works every time.'

'Don't I know it,' Hermione rolled her eyes. Her eyes fell upon Harry, who was still being tended to by Blaise.

'Zabi- I mean, _Blaise_, I think Harry's fine now.'

'No way, it's way too much fun seeing Potter helpless for once.' Blaise laughed, but stopped the moment Harry's eyelids opened, revealing his emeralds, that stared directly into Blaise's eyes.

'Get off of me, Zabini,' Harry growled.

'Like I wanted to be anywhere near you,' Blaise sniffed, slightly miffed and returned to his seat, plopping down on it and flashed Harry a sly grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione had to admit; Slytherin had the honor of housing 2 of the top 10 most beautiful people in Hogwarts. And those two ranked among top 3. Sigh, life was just so unfair.

'Stop sighing, Hermione,' Draco pouted, before squeezing down beside her on the armchair.

'There's not enough space, Draco.' She pointed out.

'There will be if you sit on my lap.' Draco said in the same tone of voice as she had. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up, allowing Draco to sit before settling down. He loved the way her body fit into his, it was like she was built for him!

Draco nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent. God, he wanted to relive this afternoon's experience again and again and _again_.

Hermione felt Draco's hot breath on her neck and her pulse immediately started racing. Lord knows what the boy could do to her with a single gesture.

'One more second of this, and I'm going to be sick.' Harry's voice broke them from their little exchange.

'You already are, Potter. Burning up like a kettle. Unless it's because of me that you're burning. Now _that_ would be understandable; I do have that effect on people. _Both_ boys and girls.' Blaise grinned.

'Why is he here?' Harry asked. Draco's lips curled in amusement as his question resembled Hermione's.

'Draco didn't tell me when I met him this afternoon.' Hermione accused.

'Like I could, Miss. Take-All-Your-Clothes-Off!' Draco stuck his tongue out at her. He loved to see Hermione's blood rush to her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes as casually as she could. 'Shut it, Mr. Oh-God-Hermione.' She replied with a satisfied smirk. For good measure she gave him a rude finger gesture.

'I'm sure you'll want this,' Draco pointed his middle finger and shoved it into his other fist.

'We really don't want to see this,' Harry said, to which Blaise nodded to.

'Oh, shut it Potter, I bet this is your best wank material.' Draco laughed.

'I really don't get how you can stand _him_ without hexing his head off.' Harry said to Blaise.

'I wonder why he doesn't to me, I assure you,' Blaise replied.

'Can we please focus!' Hermione snapped.

'Right. We keep Ron away from Draco. Draco from Ron. Whichever. And I'll just have to avoid Ron until it's impossible.' Hermione concluded.

'Yeah, that's about it,' Draco smiled, 'now, if you don't mind, Potter, there's a couple of constellations that I'd like to show Hermione.' He carried Hermione before any of them could speak a word and brought her up the stairs.

'I don't think Hermione would be able to see anything tonight,' Harry chuckled.

'Probably not. Or maybe she and Draco will really be looking at the stars and joining them,' Blaise replied dryly.

'Ha, maybe. Hopefully the stars will tell Draco to keep the fuck away from Hermione.' Harry muttered.

'Draco really isn't that bad, you know, once you get past the walls.' Blaise said thoughtfully. He tapped his chin, looking at Harry.

'What?' Harry's eyes narrowed.

'Nothing. When are you ever going to get rid of those glasses? Wasn't there a Muggle invention? Lunses, were they called?' Blaise wrinkled his nose, thinking.

'_Lenses_,' Harry corrected. 'And no, I don't plan to rid of them. Why should I bother anyway?'

'Because you look a lot better without those hideous things hiding your eyes. Maybe then you'll do better than the she-weasel.'

'Ginny's nice, alright.' Harry said defensively.

'But do you want nice?' Blaise enquired.

'No, sometimes she's too nice. Too... innocent. It's hard to be around her, sometimes.' Harry tugged at his hair. 'And why the fuck am I telling you all this?'

'Because you finally realize that I'm nice and that if you tell me I'll be able to help you.' Blaise stated.

'No, I don't think so. Maybe it's the fever.' Harry said.

'The fever, then.' Blaise echoed, smiling at Harry.

* * *

'You look so bloody hot right now.' Draco murmured as he fixed his eyes on Hermione, who was riding him ecstatically. Behind her was the starry night, and her head was thrown back in appreciation of the feeling; her eyelids were closed and her mouth was slightly parted, still pink from the previous brutal make out session. A moan escaped from those pink lips.

The picture of perfection.

Hermione threw herself forward, letting Draco do all the work with his hips, while burying her face into his shoulder, biting and teasing, which only prompted Draco to fasten his tempo.

Hermione clutched his biceps tightly, before deciding to bring her legs together, making her even tighter. She heard Draco's sharp intake of breath and knew she had done the right thing. Draco's breath was even more ragged now.

'It's hard to put it in,' Draco complained. Hermione smiled.

'But doesn't that make it feel even better?' She asked. Draco propped himself on his elbows, gazing down at Hermione. Without warning, Hermione released her legs, letting him have easier access. That very thrust nearly brought them both over the edge; Draco had used too much force and really plunged his entire length into her.

'I want that, that, that's nice.' Hermione managed, as she arched her back. She whimpered. 'Want want want want.'

Draco groaned and pushed her over, pinning her to the ground, grinding himself deeper and deeper. Her fingers were clutched in his hair, tangling them. Draco winced as she pulled out a few strands.

Hermione was seeing spots of lights. Lights that were growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly they just enveloped her and _god she just felt like_ she felt warm liquid between her and her lover. The two of them moaned in harmony.

Draco crawled up to her, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly.

'That was just...'

'Absolutely_ fucking_ awesome.' He finished for her. Hermione smiled. Their heat was radiating off to the cool night, while the coolness of the stone floor radiated onto them. The feeling was nice; being hot and cold at the same moment.

'Why don't we, just get back to my dorm, where I can show you a hell load of other tricks, eh?' Draco suggested against her forehead.

'What about the others?'

'Don't worry about them.' Draco said. He sat up, but made sure Hermione sat up with him, being pressed entirely against him.

'I love you, Draco.' She whispered. Her eyes were misty, reflecting the light the stars gave out.

That was the first time she had ever said it. He loved how the word rolled off her tongue. _I love you, Draco. _God. That girl knew how to say those words.

'I love you more than you'll ever know,' Draco murmured, kissing her again. This time, the kiss was light, and sweet, not demanding at all. He sucked on her lower lip while she sucked on his upper. Her fingers caressed his arm and began to draw circles slowly. They pulled back at the same time, staring into each other's eyes. Somehow this was the best moment they've ever had together, despite their rounds of mind-blowing sex.

'Let's get back to my dorm, shall we?' Draco asked in a low, husky voice. Hermione nodded ever so slightly. They stood up, clothing each other. Hermione ran a delicate finger over his chest, before slipping him on his shirt.

They walked down quietly, making sure that their footsteps were unheard. They noticed the vacant seats. Maybe the two had gone bored waiting and went back to sleep.

Hermione noticed a small note propped on the chair Harry was sitting in.

_Hermione, Figured you might need this._

_-Harry._

Underneath it was a slight shimmer. The cloak! Thank the lord for Harry.

'Wear it over. That way we can slip in unnoticed.' He suggested. Hermione slipped it over but made sure it revealed her head. She wiggled her eyebrows at Draco.

'That's a sight I wish I'll never see.' Draco said, referring to Hermione's bodiless head.

Hermione giggled. They made it to the Slytherin common room without any problem, and Draco only too eagerly pulled her into his empty dormitory. Hermione glanced at the empty beds.

'Where are the others?'

'Out there, somewhere, moaning, perhaps.' Draco shrugged. 'Nevertheless. I do wonder where Blaise is, though.' He wrinkled his forehead. 'Maybe off with Alicia.' He decided.

Hermione glanced around the Slytherin's dorm. The pillows and bed covers were silk green, with the occasional silver pattern. She sat down on the foot of the bed nearest to her, shivering at the silky touch of the quilt. It was dark, but she could make out the occasional knick-knack. A picture perhaps.

'As much as I'd like to see you explore my dorm, why don't we get back to business, eh?' He smirked, casting a Locking charm on the door, turning to Hermione with a suggestive smile. Hermione smiled back.

This was _definitely_ going to make it to Top 10 Best Nights.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it! I have something pretty interesting planned for a couple... :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Far Far Away

'Morning, stranger.'

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and before her laid an Adonis incarnate, or maybe Adonis himself, and he was stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled a goofy smile and stretched, arching her back, immediately feeling sore in her bottom.

'How did you convince me to let you plunge into my arse again?' She muttered as she rubbed her eyes, trying not to make much movement.

'Well, you kept moaning,' Draco pointed out. 'I took it as a yes.' He finished with a smile.

'Well, next time wait 'till I say yes.' She said and gingerly sat up. 'It hurts now.' She complained.

'Well, let me make it feel better.' Draco suggested, emitting a low growl from his chest. He lightly pushed her to lie on her stomach, despite Hermione's resistance. 'It won't hurt, I promise.'

Hermione prepared herself, half expecting Draco to shove something cold in her ass and tell her it's a joke. But she heard him mutter a spell and immediately felt loads better.

'How did you...' She began to ask.

'Learnt it from this book I was actually reading.' Draco answered her. She loved how he could answer her without her finishing her sentence. It was almost as if they were one whole.

'Do I even want to know the book?' She laughed.

'Well, it's in the library, actually. _ All you need to know: You-Know-What_. I reckon it's to keep the adults away, the title, I mean.'

'But I'm sure some of the teachers might have read it before.' Hermione thought aloud.

'Ha, can you imagine McGonagall reading it?' Draco snorted with laughter. Hermione laughed along, but partly at him. Draco _Malfoy_ just snorted. _Snorted_. And she thought that Malfoys never did anything that associated them with the lower class. Like having fun. _You'd have to stop being so judgmental on Draco, he fell in love with you, didn't he? _

'I'd rather not, Draco. Now, come on, we have to leave. I want to check on Harry before going back to class.' Hermione said, pushing herself off the bed. She heard Draco groan in protest.

'I was planning to stay in bed all day!' He said.

'Well, I wasn't,' Hermione laughed, starting to put on her clothes. She looked at Draco's crestfallen face and felt guilt creep upon her._Damn my Gryffindor self!_ She heard herself saying. 'How does 12 sound to you? I'm not going to the room in the forest because I most definitely am not going to step foot into the forest at _that_ time.' She paused for a while. 'How about the Room of Requirement?'

'I guess that'll do.' He pouted, but he was feeling ecstatic within. Almost immediately, he began counting the hours he had left to the next amorous meeting. _You're pathetic, Malfoy._ His inner Malfoy scolded him. He rolled his eyes and pushed the bastard away. He just wanted to be near Hermione.

'Right, see you then.' She smiled, pulling her cloak over her head. She walked out quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping Slytherins. She spotted a lone Blaise, slumped in an armchair. She picked up his fallen cloak and gently replaced it on him. The Slytherin git did look sort of adorable, when he was sleeping. He looked like he was smirking even in his sleep. _Does he _ever_ stop smirking? _

She continued tiptoeing out, and slipped out the portrait, hoping nobody would see the portrait open by 'itself'. Making sure she made no sound, she made her way to her dorm in the Gryffindor common room, after being greeted by an excited squeal from the Fat Lady.

'Didn't see you around for the past two nights, dearie.' She had whispered, clapping her hands together, looking at Hermione fondly. 'I only remember the first time I laid my eyes on you, and look at you now! Sneaking off... Ooh!'

Hermione felt herself blush. She was certain the Fat Lady would have hugged her if she could.

'Well, you know...' Hermione drawled.

'Ah, but of course.' She winked and allowed Hermione entrance.

Hermione threw off the cloak, grabbed her clothes and made a beeline to the lavatory. God knows how she looked like after a rough night.

She nearly moaned when the hot water beat down upon her still-sensitive skin. It only reminded her too eagerly of how Draco's fingers drummed against her lube-applied skin last night. Even the slightest touch of his sent shivers down her back. It was pure torture to have been chained to the bedpost while he ravished her when all she wanted to do was dig her fingers into that blond mane of his, or run her fingers down his chest and up his aristocratic face. And he was most definitely teasing her, by prolonging every touch, every lick... She blushed at the detailsHermione Granger most certainly let hair down last night and went wild.

She got a good, undisturbed shower and slipped on her clothes, not bothering to let her hair dry on its own and zapped it dry. She tied it up in a loose bun; she knew how Draco liked her hair like that, and went off in the direction of the infirmary, deciding to skip breakfast.

'Miss Granger?' Madam Pomfrey asked as she watched Hermione advance towards her.

'Yes, Madam Pomfrey, I'd like to visit Harry.'

'He's still asleep. Nasty bug, he's got there. Last night when Mr. Zabini dropped him off, he was burning up!'

'I promise I won't wake him, I just wanted to check on him, for a bit.' Hermione pleaded. Madam Pomfrey looked at her, not being able to decide. Finally she relented.

'Alright, he's on the third bed on the left row.' She said with a sigh, turning her attention back to jotting down some notes. Hermione muttered thanks and went ahead.

And there was Harry, still looking pale, like last night. On his forehead was a fine sheet of sweat. She wiped his forehead gingerly and pressed her lips to his warm cheek.

'Hope you feel better, Harry.' She whispered.

* * *

She made it to Ancient Runes without much trouble, but at lunch she decided that maybe her absence hadn't gone unnoticed as she had hoped it did. 

'Where have you been?' Ginny asked her as she sat down beside Hermione. Hermione's insides twisted and she suddenly didn't feel like eating at all. She didn't wish to lie to Ginny, but she knew that Ginny would tell Ron in a heartbeat if she knew the truth. She silently picked at her tiny sandwich.

'Hermione?' Ginny prodded.

'I was, er, at the infirmary. Harry was sick. And I had fallen asleep there.' She managed, shocking herself. Since when had she become a spontaneous liar? Maybe she hung out with Draco too much.

'Oh. That makes sense,' Ginny said, but it seemed like she was talking to herself. 'What about the night before? Poor Harry got ambushed by Susie Jones when he asked her where you were. Didn't recall seeing you in your bed either. And you were wearing the same clothes you had the day before.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Maybe Ginny was more observant than Hermione had given her credit for.

'Er, well, I was...' Hermione stuttered, finally feeling the hot flush in her cheeks as her brain tried desperately to think up of an excuse. She felt half relieved. At least she knew she was still an honest Gryffindor. Well, almost honest Gryffindor.

'Yes?' Ginny pressed on, completely ignoring her own lunch by this time.

'Alright, you caught me.' Hermione closed her eyes, in a somewhat guilty manner, which wasn't too hard. 'I've been sneaking out to Hogsmeade recently. I'd gone the previous night to get some school necessities and some stuff from Honey Dukes but I somehow got locked out of Hogwarts. It wasn't till morning that Dobby somehow appeared and got me back in.'

'Oh! So that's where you were.' Ginny exclaimed. 'Oh, thank God. Ron was just driving me crazy with the questions he was asking me. Honestly, he sounded a bit deranged after a while...'

_Oh my bloody God. Bloody hell. Merlin! I'd just fibbed so much. To Ginny! Of all people! I've always been able to tell her every trouble I had. She knows stuff not even Ron or Harry knows! Well, that's because she's a girl and it's easier to relate to her, but honestly! How could I lie to her? Oh my God, I'm going to turn into one of those rebellious punks who shoves everybody else away from her because she never opens up to anybody anymore and they don't understand her anymore and I'm going to go dye my hair black and pierce my nose and get a tattoo—Hold on a minute, did she just say Ron?_

'Sorry, Ginny, did you just say _Ron_?' Hermione enquired.

'Yeah, he was asking me loads of questions about you. Your recent behaviour, anything out of place, your absence these few days... Frankly I had no idea how to answer him! I think we are in a great need of some bonding time, and I was thinking we could...'

But Hermione wasn't listening. For there was a loud roaring in her ears; there stood Draco Malfoy, in the doors of the Great Hall, in the arms of Pansy Parkinson, who was chattering non-stop.. The couple—_ugh, it hurt to even think that_—made their way to their house's table. And then Ron trudged through the doors. Hermione felt herself stop breathing.

'Er, Gin? I've got to go, all right? I'll catch up with you soon, but if Ron asked where I was, I was never here, got it?' She instructed, starting to get up, hoping to not attract Ron's attention. Too late, he was already walking here.

'Ron, eh?' Ginny guessed with an encouraging smile. 'I really don't know why you're so nervous. I thought you fancied him?'

'No, not anymore. Not that way. I've really got to go.' Hermione said, and turned around abruptly, dropping her books in her hands. She was about to yell at the person in her bad mood when she realized she had bumped into the _other_ Weasley. _Oh crap_.

'Here, let me.' Ron picked up the books for her and handed it to her. With a gulp, he said, 'we need to talk.'

'Er, how about later?' Hermione suggested. _Or never,_ she added after a while. She had no intention of confronting Ron. Ever. No way.

'No, now.' Ron insisted and motioned for her to sit down, which she did grudgingly. He shot a look at Ginny.

'Oh all right, I'll be gone.' She sighed and was gone in a flash of her brilliant red hair.

'So, er, well...' Ron started and his ears turned a bright red. Hermione knew that Ron was never a man of words. More of laughing and joking. But never seriousness. She squared herself. This was it. She was going to have to reject Ron and ruin their years of friendship. Goodbye to the stays at The Burrow. Goodbye to the warm dinner cooked by Mrs. Weasley they all sat to during dinner. Goodbye to all those gut-splitting laughs she had when Ron got pranked on by Fred and George. Goodbye to--

'I'm sorry for my behavior. I acted like a fool. I should have known.' Ron's voice broke her out of her reverie.

'Oh Ron! I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, should have picked a better place to do it, shouldn't I?' Ron muttered, before breaking out into a grin. 'But I'm glad you understand me now, though. Mom said I should get you something, so I did,' he held up a box of her favourite Electric Jaw Breakers.

Hermione's mind slammed into a wall. The sweet gesture made her heart ache. Ron wasn't apologizing for his behavior that day. Well, he was. But not in the way Hermione wished him to. She was wishing that he meant that he was sorry for forcing himself on her, and that he understood that she loved someone else. But instead, he was apologizing for his apparent bad timing and place.

'No, no, Ron,' she heard herself say. 'I don't like you that way anymore.' She whispered softly. Ron's grin immediately fell off his face, and he lowered the box.

'You don't?' he asked in a somewhat strangled voice, his knuckled turning white by clutching the box.

'No, I'm so sorry.' She whispered, not trusting herself to speak properly. This was it. She was going to ruin their friendship with the rejection. _He even got her her favourite treat! He knew, all along!_

'There's someone else, isn't there?' He demanded. 'Harry told me you shagged someone. He also told me you two had shagged. So it really _is_ true, huh? My two best friends getting it up behind my back.'

'No, Ron, it's not what you think. Not at all,' Hermione's voice broke. 'Harry and I are best friends, that's it. I'm in love with someone else. Not Harry.'

'Then who is it?'

'I can't—I can't tell you.'

'So it _must_ be Harry. Why won't you just stop pretending and tell me, so that I can stop acting like a fool, being completely deluded should I ever catch you and Harry shag _again_, maybe under the table, and tell myself that you merely dropped a pen and he was helping you get it?' Ron snapped.

'No, no, Ron, there's really nothing going on between Harry and I.' She pleaded. Pleading for what? His hand of friendship? His forgiveness? Did she really expect him to hug her like a long lost friend after rejecting him?

'Stop, Hermione, it hurts enough to see you pretend.' Ron muttered, before getting up and walking away.

'Hermione, are you okay?' Susan Bones asked, concerned. She apparently had been listening on their conversation.

Hermione continued to stare vacantly into the seat Ron was just in a second ago.

'Are you crying?' Susan asked, hurriedly fishing for her hanky, which she held out to Hermione. Hermione only then realized that she had tears streaking down her face. She took the hanky appreciatively and dabbed at her face.

'Thanks, Susan.' She said. Susan shifted herself, so she was beside Hermione.

'That bad, huh? Want to head onto the bathroom for a bit? You know, to clean up?' She suggested, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders comfortingly. Hermione smiled weakly.

'Yes, that sounds nice.' She said quietly. She followed Susan out of the hall, grateful that most of the students were too busy eating to notice her abrupt flight.

* * *

Draco had not been able to get rid of Pansy for the entire day. He was getting more and more annoyed of her constant shrilly voice, commenting on almost everything that they walk past. He shot Blaise another pleading look. 

'Er, Pansy, do you mind getting my book from Potions? I had forgotten to take it.' Blaise asked, but it sounded more of a command. Pansy threw a look at Draco but he merely shrugged. With a huff, she stalked off to the Potion dungeon in the opposite direction.

'Thanks for the save, mate.' Draco muttered.

'No problem. She was starting to be a noise hazard anyway. Really, who can continue talking for that long?' Blaise asked.

'Precisely! It really makes me wonder how she even started hanging out with us in the first place.'

'Well, her dad knew your dad. You caught her eyes while you, being the pompous ass you were, showed off your Quidditch skills in the yard one fine day. And of course you have to do everything daddy dearest orders you to.' Blaise said sweetly.

'Ugh, don't remind me.' Draco scowled. 'How long do you think she'll be gone?' he threw a glance over his shoulder.

'Long.' Blaise smiled, revealing his Potions book from under his robes, shooting Draco a triumphant smile. Draco smiled back. This meant he could stare at Hermione throughout the entire lunch period without being annoyed or disrupted by Pansy.

'Thanks, I really owe you one.' Draco said.

'You bet you do.' Blaise rolled his eyes.

They were just walking along the corridor to the Great Hall when Pansy caught up to them, face flushed.

'Saw. No. Book.' She panted.

'Oh, I must have left it somewhere else then.' Blaise merely shrugged. Pansy threw him a glare as she turned her attention back to Draco. 'Oh, found out that Potter's knocked out in the infirmary right now. Isn't that great?' She wrapped her arms around Draco's arm, to his annoyance.

'Super.' He said through gritted teeth. He heard Blaise stifle a laugh and wanted to tell him where to stuff it. He entered the door of the Great Hall, with a great sense of disappointment. He couldn't admire Hermione at peace now. No, instead, he'll be having a non-stop radio at his ears, buzzing about every little thing in the school. He felt a migraine coming on.

As he sat down, he saw that the she-weasel was walking away reluctantly. He returned his gaze to Hermione and realized with surprise that the Weasel was with her. He could tell her apprehensiveness. She looked like she wished the floor to open and swallow her up. Weasel finally talked, and she grimaced.

Draco squinted his eyes, trying to lip read. Hermione was talking way too fast for him to catch. However, Weasel was talking slower. Weasel had said something about place and lifted up a box. Draco squinted even more. 'Electric Jaw Breakers' the box read. Electric Jaw Breakers? Weren't they candy or something?

Hermione looked like she wanted to die. She said something and the weasel cringed. A one-side heated argument took place. _Oh no, looks like something ugly... _He watched every drop of tear roll down Hermione's cheek, but she took no notice of them. He watched Weasley stalk off, leaving Hermione defenseless. Susan Bones offered her a hanky. Draco wanted to be right beside Hermione, stroking every tear away, to whisper comforting words in her ear. Anything to stop her crying.

'Draco? Draco, are you listening?' Pansy asked. Draco reluctantly tore his gaze away from Hermione and turned to glare at Pansy, who visibly shrunk when he met her eyes.

'What?' Pansy asked, before looking at where Draco was looking at a moment ago.

'Ha, Mudblood crying? Must be your happiest day, Draco. Finally, that little Miss. Know-It-All gets socked and cries boo-hoo. I've always wished for this day. Let's go celebrate, how about it?' she purred, drawing closer to Draco, who moved away, disgusted.

'Shut up, Parkinson. The _only_ day that I'll be at my happiest is when somebody hexes your mouth shut for the rest of eternity and that you finally shut up. And the only thing that I want to celebrate is _you_ being away from _me_.' Draco spat with venom and stalked off, running after Hermione.

'What's gotten into him?' She huffed to Blaise.

'I don't know, but I'll do this,' mimicks zipping his mouth and throwing the key away, 'if I were you.' Blaise answered.

* * *

Draco ran around the corner, in hopes of running up to Hermione. He didn't know what sort of excuse he'd give to get her away from Bones, but he'd think about it as soon as he caught up to her. 

Wait, this hallway was empty. Did he go the wrong way? He sighed. Then he caught her scent, something undeniably fruity. He looked down the hallway. _Of course! The girl's room!_

He walked casually into the girl's room, ignoring Bone's shrieks and empty threats.

'Wanted to check on Granger.' Draco drawled. 'Saw the little cry fest, Granger, did Weasley reject your advances?'

'Get lost, Malfoy, before I report you to McGonagall.' Susan drew herself to full height, trying to look menacing.

'And she'll what? Send me to detention? Ha, like I care. Get out if you know what's good for you. Don't worry, you can have Granger back, when I'm done with her.'

'Malfoy...' Susan warned.

'Out. Now.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Now, now, Draco. Play nice. How about we go for a walk, Susan? I'd like to take one, the weather's nice.' Blaise said from the door, covering his eyes. He smiled, charming Susan.

'Y-yeah, alright.' She faltered. She turned to glare at Draco. 'I'm watching you, Malfoy.' And turned to Blaise, who offered his arm and led her away. Draco muttered a Locking Charm and caught Hermione before she collapsed. He sat down on the floor, laying her head on his chest.

'It's all gone. It's all my fault. Ron hates me now.' She whispered, voice cracking.

'Shush, no, I'm sure it's his loss,' he said, stroking her hair.

'No, all those years of friendship... Gone just like that. The plans, they failed. Failed, Draco. Failed! He hates me now... Hates me.' She was turning hysterical, sobbing.

'I don't think its possible to hate you, Hermione...' Draco started.

'No, you... you don't get it!' Hermione pushed him away angrily. 'Why did you have to come into my life, Draco Malfoy?' she whispered. 'You complicated everything! If you haven't come into my life, I'll still be stupidly in love with stupid Ron and none of this would have happened!'

'You're blaming me?' Draco asked. 'Me?'

'Who else is there?' She shrieked, pushing him away as he tried to hug her.

'You're hysterical, Hermione, why don't you calm down a bit before talking?' he asked, trying to wrap his arms around her, smiling encouragingly.

'Do you find this funny?' She asked. 'I don't. I don't, Draco Malfoy. Maybe it's better if we both went alone. Far far _away_ from each other.' She turn and ran out of the door, breaking its Locking Charm. Draco stared at her in disbelief. Did that just happen? He ran out the door, looking around but he didn't see a sign of his loved one, except for her lingering scent.

'Hermione, stop joking...' He smiled to himself, running aimlessly along the corridor. _So this is how you want to play, little one?_

'Hermione, come on, this isn't funny at all,' he said, panic creeping upon him. He turned sharply around the corner, hoping to scare her. But she wasn't there. Not even a strand of her fine, silk-spun hair. He slumped down in a corner.

No, this was real. Hermione was for real. She didn't want to have anything to do with Draco anymore. Not anymore.

_Maybe it's better if we both went alone. Far far away from each other._

A/N: Yes, I know you're going to kill me, but I've got it all planned out! Really._  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Guess Who?

Hermione crumpled down the moment she reached the knight. 'We swear we're up to no good,' she whispered. The knight stepped off its slab and she replaced him on it, sinking lower into the ground. She ran towards the bed and threw herself on it, throwing everything off it in a frenzy. With a final throw of the pillow, she sank to her knees and let the floodgates open.

* * *

'Hey mate, how did it go with Hermione eh? You know, I reckon she likes me now. She put on my cloak for me this morning... Hey, where are you going?' 

'Away from here. Do you want a drink?' Draco asked, conjuring up a bottle of vodka and two goblets, continuing to walk towards the broom closet. He left the door open. 'Shut the door on your way in.' he told Blaise.

'The broom closet? _Again_? Really, you've got to think of a better place if you want to drink.' Blaise tutted him. He chuckled, waiting for Draco's witty comeback, but none came. He looked up to see his best friend's face, crumpled. Gone was the ever-annoying smirk, his steely gray eyes lost its steeliness, and in there was only sadness. Loneliness. Blaise gulped.

'What's wrong?' Blaise asked, sitting down on the stone floor.

'Nothing.' Draco muttered.

'Now you're behaving like a hormonal girl. Out with it, Malfoy.' Blaise ordered him.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Have you been eating your mother's estrogen pills? Because you sound like you are. 'Ooh, everybody wants me to do this and that but do they ever care about me? My nipples hurt!'' Blaise mimicked a whiny voice. 'Come on, continue with that prescription and you're going to sound like that. Spit it out. Be a man.' Blaise shoved Draco roughly.

'Hermione just dumped me because the stupid bitch of a weasel said something, all right?' Draco hollered, standing up so abruptly. Blaise jumped up in defense, just in case Draco decided to aim a hex on him.

'Ah, so we have it.' Blaise's mouth formed a comical O. He patted Draco lightly on the arm.

'Sit down and tell Aunty Blaise all about it.' Blaise said.

'Shut it, Zabini. You saw them, at lunch. Weasel got Hermione so agitated. Hermione ran. I followed. You got Bones away. Hermione went hysterical. I smiled trying to help. She thought I was being funny. Told me that it would be better if I went away. Said that I complicated things. Said that if it weren't for me she'd still be stupidly in love with Weasley.'

'So this is what it's all about?' Blaise asked. He snatched the goblet of vodka from Draco's hands and splashed it on his face.

'What the fuck was that for?' Draco yelled.

'Wake up, honey. Hermione's only confused. And so she'll run to the place of comfort. Something she understands completely. Translation, Weasley. I mean, look at him. He's like a book. Read the first page and you'll know the ending! Of course she wants to go to him, when you are as complicated as anything. She doesn't know everything about you. She has no sense of security when she's with you. What do you have to give her? Oh right, endless nights of shagging. But look at her, do you think she'll only settle for that? You are constantly surrounded by good-looking girls and you're a good-looking boy. Have you ever held her hand in public, like how you publicly announce your shag-mates? No, you haven't now, have you?'

'But I told her I love her.' Draco said, all defensive.

'Do you think that words can stand by forever? She's a girl, Draco, and she'll be insecure about this. You are her _first_ boyfriend, unless Krum was, but nevertheless, can you give her what the weasel can give? Strolls down the lake in the _open_? Holding hands when walking to classes? _Bring her back home to see daddy_?'

'You know how my father is, don't give me this guilt shit!' Draco bellowed.

'If you truly love her, you wouldn't care!' Blaise yelled back. 'If you truly love her, you would play this game with Weasley, be the victor and get Hermione back! If you truly love her, you wouldn't let her do something that both of you will regret!'

'How do you prove love? You can't do it. That's just stupid.' Draco sank to his knees.

'By acts of love, darling. Woo her all over again. Openly. This will show her how much you mean to her. Unless, she doesn't.' Blaise's eyebrow was raised in question.

'But that's...' Draco's voice trailed off.

'Do you love her or not?' Blaise snapped.

'Yes.'

'Then what are you waiting for?' Blaise asked. 'Go clean up. Get flowers. Surprise her.'

'You know, I really wonder why you're helping me get her.' Draco muttered as he took Blaise's offered hand and pulled himself up.

'Because you're an idiot and as an idiot's best mate I'll have to help.' Blaise replied. Draco hugged Blaise tightly. 'But I definitely don't swing that way.'

'Oh shut up, it's not like you're Hermione.' Draco snarled, but he felt himself smile.

'You do know I can blackmail you.'

'You do know I can hex you to oblivion if you do.'

'Good point.' Blaise released Draco after a final pat on the back. 'Off you go.'

Draco rolled his eyes and gave a mock salute, walking towards where he knew Hermione would be next.

* * *

Hermione dried the last bit of her tears. If she wanted to set things right, she had to do it properly. Draco could do without her, he has loads of other girls around him, but Ron doesn't. _I'm probably the first girl he ever liked, besides Lavender, if he ever liked her_. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy. _Never mind, its for my benefit_. She bit on her tongue the moment she thought of it. 

_Since when have you become a manipulative Slytherin?__If you want to do this right, you have to forget about Draco. You can't have them both. You can't carry on hurting Ron. It's not fair to him. It's only right that Ron gets you. Draco has loads to choose from, but Ron doesn't. It's up to you to set things right, Granger._

She sighed, and readjusted her robes and got out of the room.

'Have you seen Ron?' She asked a passing Ginny.

'No, but I thought—Hermione, are you crying?'

'What? No, that's not important, I have to look for Ron.' Hermione ran from Ginny. _Where would Ron be at this hour_? She looked at her wristwatch. _Oh right, we have Potions! _ She tore down the opposite direction, racing to the dungeon. Her breath hitched when she saw a lone Ron sitting at his desk.

How ironic was it that just yesterday he was sitting at her desk, waiting to proclaim his love, when today she was the one who was going to proclaim her supposed love for him?

'Ron.' She said. He turned around, looking forlorn and apprehensive.

'Hermione.' He finally acknowledged her. Then he squinted. 'Were you crying? Is it because of what I said? I'm sorry if I said anything harsh. I wasn't thinking right. Please don't cry.' He pleaded. If it was one thing Ron couldn't stand, it would be crying.

'Ron, look, I made a mess out of everything, and I want to set things right.' Hermione said, walking towards him. 'Will you let me?'

'Hermione, what are you talking about?' Ron asked, confused. Without warning, Hermione leaned down to kiss him. _This is all wrong. It feels wrong. He isn't the correct height, the correct taste—_she ran a hand through his hair_—even the hair's all wrong. _

'Weasel, get your hands off my girl.'

They broke apart, and turned to look at the intruder, although Hermione knew very well who it was. The velvet voice. The composure in them. She bit her lip. She must forget it _all_.

'If it even is your business, Hermione was the one who kissed me. And she isn't your girl.' Ron snarled.

'That's too bad, because,' Draco brought out flowers from behind his back._Poppies! He remembered! _'I've brought flowers.' He smiled at Hermione, who was fighting every urge to smile back. She remained impassive.

'She doesn't want them.' Ron answered for her.

'I think that's up to her to decide.' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Why are you even doing this, Malfoy? Here to trick her or something? Hermione isn't stupid, you know.'

'Ah, but Weasley, you see—'

'Draco, why are you even doing this?' Hermione asked quietly. Her voice was well blanketed, but Draco knew the undertone of hurt. Why was she hurting? If it hurt her so bad, why was she still doing this? If it hurt her so bad, shouldn't she know I'm the one for her?

'I want to set things right with us.' Draco admitted.

''Us'?' Ron echoed. He looked at Draco, then Hermione, and then Draco again. 'You were in love with _him_?'

'Were, Ron.' She said. 'Look, Draco, maybe I didn't make things clear enough. It's impossible between us. We're from two different worlds. Nobody would ever approve of us.' She bit her quivering lip, glad that Ron was here or she might have collapsed onto Draco and sink into that comforting chest of his and break down again, before giving in with lots and lots of good sex. She pushed that thought away. No more good sex for you, Hermione, she scolded herself.

'We don't need approval.' Draco said gently. He saw a flicker of doubt in Hermione's eyes, before she shook her head.

'No, I like Ron now. The only thing you can help with is to leave me alone. I mean what I said in the girl's room.' Hermione said.

'Well, then,' Draco's voice came out strangled. He swallowed thickly. 'At least accept these.' He handed her the bouquet of flowers, not caring if he looked like a fool. He could be a fool for the rest of his life, if he could be with Hermione.

Hermione gingerly took the bouquet of flowers, when Draco abruptly pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't like any other kiss he had given. This time it spoke of sadness. He pulled away slowly. 'If you want it this way,' he swallowed again, staring into her eyes, knowing it might as well be the last they would be this close. Hermione's fingers ached to act on instinct and drag them through his hair. 'Hermione, I won't force you.' He whispered and let go of her, walking out of the door.

'Hermione, how could you just let him kiss you?' Ron yelled, face all red.

'It won't happen again, Ron.' Hermione said, on the verge of tears again. She blinked back te tears and looked at the bouquet in her hands, before reducing its size, so that it could sit in her pocket. She turned to Ron. 'Let's sit down before Snape gets here, then.'

She patted her eyes with her sleeve when she thought nobody was looking.

* * *

Harry was confused. He was sitting on the opposite bench from Hermione and Ron, during dinner. He was just released after a bloody 3 day stay in the infirmary, with Madam Pomfrey fussing over him constantly. Why was Ron here? Why was Hermione with him? Better still, did they just _kiss_ in the common room? His brain was whirling. He looked at Malfoy, who looked defeated as he looked at Ron and Hermione. 

_What just happened here?_

He looked at Hermione, who was looking happy—on the surface. Her eyes betrayed her. Harry knew she was upset. She immediately looked away from Harry's scrutinizing gaze. _All right, something's up. Hermione only does that when she's hiding something_. He caught Blaise's eye from the Slytherin table and gave him a questioning look, to which Blaise signaled towards the door. Harry gave a subtle nod. _At least somebody could give me answers_.

'Er, I've got to go, and er, get more medicine, from Madam Pomfrey. See you later.' He said, before departing for the door. Hermione didn't take much notice. She didn't care much now. She was tired of constantly acting around Ron. She was tired of everything. Too tired to care.

'Hermione, would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?'

'Don't we always go together?' Hermione asked, perking up immediately the moment she knew Ron's eyes were on her.

'As in, on a... date.' Ron choked on the last word.

'Oh, yeah, sure, fine.' She plastered a smile.

'Great.' Ron gave a jaw-breaking grin. A genuine one. Hermione tried to return the favor.

'What the hell went on? I come back from the infirmary, and see Hermione with Ron, and then I see Malfoy, alone and... UGH! Care to explain?'

'O' Great Chosen One,' Blaise started out gravely, before casually saying, 'Miss Hermione is torn between two boys. I'm guessing Weasley said something to her during lunch. Maybe she finally rejected him. She broke down. Bones brought her to the girl's room. Draco took over from there. He told me that Hermione went hysterical and told Draco to leave her alone. Forever. Had to give Draco a pep talk to get him to go get Hermione back, but he told me when he went to do so, she and Weasley were _kissing_ in the Potions dungeon. Nevertheless, my brave boy went on and tried to get her back with her favourite flowers. Apparently it failed. I tried to get him to try again, because, well, Hermione's hard to win over, isn't she, but he says no. He says if that's what she wants, he won't force her.'

'When did Malfoy become so noble?'

'When Hermione left him. I don't think Hermione wants to, you know. She seems sort of dead, right now.' Blaise said.

'Yeah, I realize that too. But it's no use trying to get Hermione to change her mind. She must have done this for good reason.' Harry mused.

'Maybe we just need to devise a plan.' Blaise offered.

'Yeah, sure, like what?'

'Well, I don't know! How do you plan all those stupid adventures anyway?'

'Well, it sort of came to us. We had no plan. Just ran headlong towards danger.' Harry admitted.

'How very Gryffindor of you.' Blaise said dryly. They were silent for a moment.

'I've got an idea.' Blaise suddenly said. 'Make sure Hermione is at the west wing tomorrow, during lunch. And also, it wouldn't hurt to talk to her tonight. You know, try set her straight.'

Harry nodded. 'That, I can do.' Then he tugged at his hair. 'Ugh, I was away for 3 days and this happens!' He stumbled back to the Great Hall, muttering. Blaise chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

'Hermione, can I talk to you?' Harry asked nervously. Ron protectively grabbed Hermione's arm. 

'Uh, Ron, it's only Harry.' Hermione forced a laugh. She winced. That sounded wrong.

'I'll be upstairs, if you need me.' Ron said, and trudged up.

'All right, Ron's not here, so you had better answer whatever I ask you truthfully, all right. Don't force me to use this.' He held up a tiny vial. Hermione leaned forward to scrutinize it.

'Veritaserum? How did you get it?'

'Snape's stock. I have to say, hanging out with Slytherins do have its benefits.'

'Stop it, Harry.' Hermione's lip started quivering.

'Stop what? Talking about the Slytherins? A particular Slytherin? Draco _Malfoy_?' Harry rolled his tongue on Draco's name.

'Stop it!' Hermione covered her ears. Harry jumped to face her.

'Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!' He sang in the most annoying way ever.

'Stop it, Potter.' She warned, brandishing a fist.

'D! To the R! To the A-C-O! What does that spell? DRACO!' Harry sang. He knew he could sing Malfoy's name without fearing his other housemates hearing; the common room was quite empty.

'Stop it, Harry, stop it!' Hermione pleaded, her eyes swimming with tears.

'What's wrong Hermione? If you can bear to dump him, why can't you bear to hear his name? I like saying his name. _Drrrrrrrrrraco._'

Hermione looked at Harry, seeming unsure if she should sock him.

'I didn't even want to!' Hermione burst out, collapsing in a fit of tears. Harry caught her just before she fell and they both fell to the floor, fall cushioned by the thick carpet. Finally, the truth.

'There there, let it all out.' Harry said in a soothing voice, letting Hermione drench his shirt with her salty tears as she broke out into huge sobs. Harry felt his shirt wet under his undershirt. Since when did Hermione cry so much?

'I'm so sorry,' Hermione pulled away after what seemed like half an hour, 'Harry, this won't happen again,' she tried to say, but it came out as a wail.

'What? This? Crying? Hermione, it's an emotion, why are you apologizing for it?' Harry asked.

'I—' she stopped. 'No, I can't say anymore, you'll just try to stop me. Get away from me, Harry. Just leave me alone.' She shoved him away abruptly and ran up the stairs.

'What the hell did you do to her?' Ron asked, appearing on the top of the stairs. His eyes narrowed.

'I'm trying to set her straight.' Harry said.

'Well, just leave Hermione alone!'

'I will when she seems alive again!'

'Are you saying she isn't happy with me?'

'Yes, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Look at her Ron, can you honestly tell me that she is genuinely happy? Doesn't Hermione seem a bit, dead, at the moment?'

'It's just temporary, I'm sure I can do anything that Malfoy can better. I'm not saying in terms of dosh, but in other ways, I know I can do better.'

'It doesn't matter if you can do it better or not, Ron, what matters is who she wants to be with!' Harry yelled back.

'If you'll pardon me, O Great One, but _she_ came to _me_.'

'That's not the point, Ron! She forced herself to do it, I know she did. Didn't you hear what she said? She said, 'I didn't even want to!' Does that seem like anything? Take one look at her and you can tell she's not herself. She's forcing herself to smile. She's forcing herself to eat. She'd practically forcing everything out of her now. How long do you think this will carry on? Until she just deteriorates to a pile of nothingness?'

'I think you're just jealous, that I finally have something that you don't. Something that the Boy Who Lived can't hold over me.'

'You do have something I never had, and that's a family. If you haven't noticed, I grew up without one!'

Ron looked taken aback. He set his jaw firm. 'All I'm asking, is to give Hermione and I a chance. That's all I'm asking for. I know I can do a better job than Malfoy. I know it.'

'Will you just get over yourself for a second and hear yourself? If you can do so much better than Malfoy, why is she still looking dead? Why isn't she giving genuine smiles? Why isn't she laughing and actually _meaning_ it? The only emotion that she is capable of showing now, is sadness! If you claim to do so much better than Malfoy, is this the best you can do? Is it? If you truly love Hermione, you'd want her to be happy.' Harry pushed past Ron, tearing out of the room, in a hurry to get away from Ron, who had just earned the title: Worst Best Friend and Stand-In Boyfriend of the Year.

* * *

Damn you, Harry fucking Potter. 'If you truly love Hermione, you'd want her to be happy'. What sort of bullshit is that? She's perfectly happy with me! She just doesn't know it yet. Ugh, I definitely need a soak in the Prefect's Bathroom. Thank God for Colin's love for Harry. Praise you, Lord, for making Colin Creevy a Prefect.

Ron walked into the bubbling room, that smelled of something lavender and maybe chamomile. He exhaled loudly as he peeled off each layer of clothing, before soaking himself in completely in the tub, holding his breath until he couldn't stand it.

The moment his head broke the surface, he felt a pair of feminine hands on his eyes.

Out came the giggle of Julie Pyatt. 'Guess who?'

A/N: Cliffhanger! I've got it all planned out, see? And btw, anybody having trouble with their Fanfiction lay? Mine looks totally screwed and I feel weird using FF now. Ugh. Is it some glitch? Well, thanks for all the reviews! Really, I'm SUPER SUPER SUPER happy to receive them:D


	13. Chapter 13: Two Sides

Ron swallowed thickly. He's heard of many stories on Julie "Fuckaholic" Pyatt, but he wasn't sure if all the stories about her were true. If they were, it would mean that she had sex on the school's piano, in the courtyard with shackles, in Snape's dungeon... Maybe he would be getting a little taste tonight...?

'Red hair...' Julie observed, 'and you're still not turning around!' She twirled a lock of his hair around her fingers. 'Must be a Weasley.' She turned Ron around by his shoulders. She observed his wide eyes, and brushed his cheek with her thumb.

'We shall see if you're good, now, won't we?' She asked, smirking. She stood up, making sure Ron had his eyes on her. Which wasn't difficult; Ron found it hard to look away.

She shook her shoulders lightly and her robes slipped off. She unzipped the flimsy nightgown underneath it slowly. Ron felt his mouth hang open, but he ignored it. _Could any woman look that fine_? With a final pull, the dress fell away, revealing every bit of curve and dip she had on her body. Ron gulped.

'What, are you just going to stand there and wait for me to come play nurse?' she demanded, placing a hand on her hips, cocking them to the left. She twirled her hair with her pinky finger. 'Are you just going to watch?' she asked smugly, raising an eyebrow.

That did it. Ron was tired of everybody looking down on him. He was tired of being underestimated. He was tired of being questioned, 'Are you sure you can do this, Ron?' or 'Do you need help? You don't seem to be managing it well.' He was tired of _everything_.

Heaving himself up, he walked to Julie and grabbed her roughly by the nape, pressing his lips on hers and they crashed against the wall. His hands roamed around her body, cupping every of those curves he saw just a moment ago while she dug her nails into his back, wrapping a leg around him. She gasped when he pressed his hardness into her.

'The aggressive one, eh? I knew there was something beneath that layer of freckles.' Julie smirked. Ron proceeded to assault her lips again, wanting to wipe off that smirk. He heard her moan in delight when his hand roamed to her hardened nipples, pinching and teasing.

'Hm, I prefer kneading. Malfoy does it so good.' Julie whispered against Ron's lips.

_Malfoy?_

Ron pulled away from her. 'Did you just say Malfoy? Like, as in, _Draco_ Malfoy?'

'Yes, but who cares?' Julie asked, leaning towards Ron again, lips all eager.

'I do. When was your last shag?' Ron asked.

This stopped Julie. She looked around warily.

'I'm not supposed to say but...' she traced a finger on Ron's heaving chest. 'If you reward me I'll say.'

'Just say it, Pyatt.' Ron ordered. Julie pouted.

'You boys are all such killjoys. Come to think of it, Draco did stop me just before we actually got to _it_.' Julie tapped a finger on her lip. 'I just thought he couldn't get it up, but when I hand-jobbed him he could perfectly inflate well...'

'Spare me the details. When did you last shag? Or er, last had a rendezvous?'

'I think it was a few days ago? Maybe last Monday...? I'm not really sure. Now, for my reward...?' She pulled Ron in, nibbling lightly at his collarbone. Ron pushed her away.

'Some other time... all right?' He asked, but he wasn't listening. His brain was trying to process the information. He blindly put on his clothes, and walked out of the bathroom, hearing Julie huffing something about the bathroom being a jinx.

_If Malfoy went to shag Pyatt just a few days ago... Was that the time he was still with Hermione? I suppose so, yes. But... doesn't that mean... Malfoy cheated on Hermione? Bloody hell! If Hermione ever found out, Malfoy won't ever get her back. Yeah, and I'll be there, waiting with a comforting shoulder, all ready to lend her the same shoulder to cry on. _

Ron mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a good plan thought through. He turned around the corner, almost banging into Malfoy.

'If it isn't Malfoy...'

'Shut up, Weasley.' Draco snarled. It was good to know he still hadn't lost his steely touch to everything_. Yeah, maybe that's what I should do, isolate everybody away from me._

'I used to think you'd have a better comeback than that, see? But, just a reminder, keep away from Hermione. I've found out about your little... rendezvous with You-Know-Who, so, even if you tried to get back with Hermione, it wouldn't work, so why don't you spare us the laugh, and just go shag some other girl eh?' Ron asked, smirking. Draco wanted so badly to punch the daylights out of him.

'Why you...' Draco raised his fist to punch him but stopped himself. What would Hermione think of him then? That he was a revengeful, hateful man? No, he couldn't let her think of him that way; he wanted the good memories to stay with her, even if she didn't want them. Besides, it would get his fist dirty with blood from a scum like him.

'Can't bear to? Or are you just too scared? Come on, hit me again like you did last time.' Ron challenged, laughing.

Draco couldn't resist taking it down. 'Yeah, I'd love to se you faint like a fair lady after seeing that widdle bit of blood. Icky-Won Won too scared of it?' He smirked. Ron stopped laughing.

'Just stay away from Hermione if you know what's best for you.' Ron growled and pushed past him, walking away. Draco held on the smirk until he heard the heavy footsteps recede. The moment he was sure the bastard was away, the smirk fell off his face completely and he slumped against the wall, bringing his knees to his chest, banging his head lightly against the wall. _God, Hermione, I miss you_.

* * *

Harry walked blindly around the castle, not caring if Filch caught him wandering in some of the supposed forbidden corridors. He was sure whatever the sadistic old fool had in store for him wouldn't hurt as much as he was now. His life was so messed up. His personal life was in shambles; one best friend turned into an emotionless, near-dead zombie, the other is now an insensitive, prejudiced, intolerable idiot and he can't really decide if he should ask Ginny out yet. Even his supposed celebrity life was crumbling; people believe that he's gone mental, spouting nonsense that Voldermort is back, and the Ministry can't wait to have him popping around like he's working for them. _Great. Just great. God, I'd take on Voldermort any day, just to get away from all of this. _

He mindlessly walked to Hagrid's hut, and knocked on the door—hard. Well, he sort of banged his fist on it, before full-out slamming the poor door with his palms.

'Alrigh', alrigh'! Comin', ye impatient—Oh, hello, Harry!' Hagrid looked pleasantly surprised that Harry had come to visit him. Harry suddenly felt guilty; how long has it been since he had visited Hagrid? Great, add another horrible emotion to the pile he was feeling.

'Hi Hagrid.' Harry managed a weak smile.

'Well, come on in then, what're ye doin' standin' out in th'cold?' Hagrid stepped aside and shut the door behind Harry. He filled a normal sized cup of tea for Harry, while filling his goblet-sized cup. Harry accepted it with another weak smile.

'So, what's up with yer three nowadays? Didn't really talk much durin' classes, but ye' know why. Come to think of it, where are those two?' Hagrid looked around, as if expecting Hermione and Ron to pop in out of the air.

'Uh, well, Ron and I had a fight. Hermione's kind of a living dead right now. As you can see, it's normal.' Harry added dryly.

'A fight eh? About girls?' Hagrid gave a smile.

'Sort of? It was about Hermione.' Harry explained.

'Hermione eh?' Hagrid gave a 'Not one of those!' looks. 'Knew it would 'ave come down to this someday... If ye really want Hermione, I won't stop ye from tryin'a get her from Ron.'

'What?' Harry immediately tried to correct Hagrid. 'No, no, Hagrid, we _were_ fighting about Hermione, but not that way. All right, let's just say it this way. There's this boy. Let's call him Bob, all right? Bob and Hermione used to hate each other. But recently Hermione found out that Bob liked her, and they got together secretly.

And then _now_ Ron realizes he wants Hermione, so he dumps Lavender, and declared his love for Hermione, which really confused her because you know she and Ron were sort of ambiguous about their feelings, and now, Hermione's with Ron! But she looks so miserable anyone can tell she's forcing herself to be with him. As much as I don't like Bob, I know Hermione would be much better with him. So Ron and I had a huge argument about it because he overheard me trying to get the truth out from Hermione.'

'And who's this Bob?' Hagrid asked, looking severely confused.

'This, er, guy, at school. I'm not really in the position to say his name, yeah? But, really, Ron is being such an arse, and Hermione... Ugh!' Harry let out a stream of words he wasn't supposed to know.

'Harry James Potter!' Hagrid bellowed. 'Did Fred and George teach ye' that? Don't mind me one day if I go an' pull those red hair right off of 'em gits...'

'No, no, Hagrid, they didn't teach me those words.' Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow. 'All right, they did, but this thing here, it really is just so complicated I can really go... bang my head on the wall or something.' Harry tugged at his hair, taking a huge gulp of his tea, wincing when it scalded his tongue.

'Well, it isn't that complicated, if ye look at it this way, Harry; just get Hermione to realize she loves _Bob_ and not Ron.'

'Yeah, but _how?_' Harry queried.

'Well, I never had much experience with th'ladies, Harry, but me thinks that jealousy might work.' Hagrid nodded.

'Jealousy?' Harry echoed.

'Yup, that's one thing ye should really hope women don't get. They get all screamy and scary, bit fright'nin for my likes, if you asked me.' Hagrid winked.

'Thanks, Hagrid,' Harry smiled, genuinely pleased that Hagrid could help. Honestly, he was expecting Hagrid to get confused, seeing the simple way he looks at things. _But sometimes the simplest way is the best way_.

'I've got to go, Hagrid, but I'll see you around?' Harry handed Hagrid the cup of tea.

'Yeh, alrigh' then, off ye' go.' Hagrid opened the door, waving goodbye as Harry left.

Harry walked back to the Common Room, trying to think of a way to get Hermione to get jealous. Maybe he should get Malfoy to walk into a midst of girls and let Hermione see... but what if that will only make Hermione feel worse and isolate herself even more? He couldn't look at this from a normal girl's point of view; Hermione wasn't exactly normal. _Oh wait, did I just say 'from a normal girl's point of view'? Yeah, I just did. Great, Potter, you're turning into a girl, congratulations!_

Harry tugged at his hair unconsciously.

'...I've found out about your little... rendezvous with You-Know-Who...'

_Wasn't that Ron?_

Harry turned to walk to his right and peeked from around the corner. Ron's back was facing Harry and he could see Malfoy, not that Malfoy noticed him, though. _Uh oh, things look a bit ugly..._

'...even if you tried to get back with Hermione, it wouldn't work, so why don't you spare us the laugh, and just go shag some other girl eh?' Harry couldn't see Ron's expression, but he had a pretty good hunch that Ron was more than smug. _What little rendezvous? With who?_

'Why you...' Draco raised his fist, wanting to punch Ron but something seemed to stop him. He dropped the fist to his side lamely, exhaling as he did so. He seemed to be having a hard time trying to control his emotions.

'Can't bear to? Or are you just too scared? Come on, hit me again like you did last time.' Ron laughed. Even Harry, who has hated Malfoy since their very first meeting, felt sorry for Malfoy. Ron was being a total arse right now. Harry saw the long-gone familiar smirk suddenly appear on Draco's face and knew the blond had something else to say.

'Yeah, I'd _love_ to see you faint like a fair lady after seeing that widdle bit of blood. Icky Won-Won too scared of it?' Harry grinned. It was good to know at least one of them was acting normal.

'Just stay away from Hermione if you know what's best for you.' Ron snapped, and stalked off. Malfoy kept the smirk on his face before Ron's heavy footsteps faded and the smirk completely fell off. He slumped against the wall, banging his head lightly. Harry decided that he had enough of eavesdropping.

He cleared his throat loudly as he walked to Malfoy.

'What do you want, Potter? Here to see me suffer?' Malfoy asked without even looking up.

'As much as I'd like to... no. I want you to tell me the truth. I'm not asking, I'm demanding. Hermione's not telling me anything, Zabini is completely clueless, so you're the only one left.'

'Funny, I used to think the day the great Harry Potter needed my help would be the best day of my life. Stupid really, weren't we?' Malfoy asked, looking up at Harry for the first time. The startling grey eyes were still as glacial and piercing, but they were also sad and empty. Malfoy looked defeated. Harry heaved a sigh and sat down beside Malfoy.

'You know, I think that's going to be the second thing I'll ever agree with you on.' Harry pursed his lips, wondering how he should go about asking Malfoy. A few moments passed.

'Out with it, Potter.'

'What?' Harry asked.

'You are just about dying to bombard me with questions.'

'No I wasn't.' Harry huffed.

'Yes, you were. God, you are so candid!' Malfoy cringed. '_Just like Hermione. God, god, god_.' He chanted, banging his head against the wall again.

'Stop it, or I'll slap you. The two of you away from each other remind me of the living dead. Look at Hermione! Does she look happy to you?'

'Yes.' Came Draco's miserable reply. Harry tugged at his hair.

'No! She isn't! Just now I got her to confess; she says she didn't want to get back to Ron, so there must be a reason! As much as I don't like you, Hermione was a lot better off when she was with you.'

'My, I feel so honoured.' Draco murmured sarcastically.

'Be serious, Malfoy. Seriously. If you're around Hermione today, you can already tell she's empty inside. Ask her a question and she answers, yes, but her eyes are totally dead. Empty. I overheard from the girls that she cries herself to sleep every night. She cried in my arms, just now, when I merely mentioned your name! Doesn't that mean anything to you?'

'Yes, Weasley must be really horrible and she needs to be sent to St. Mungo's for extensive treatment for the traumatic experience of swapping spit with him.' Draco replied.

'No,' Harry massaged his temples and counted to 3 slowly. 'What it means, is that, she wants you. I know it. And, well, we just have to find out why she's distancing herself from you. What's the reason she left you for? Why Ron?' Harry questioned the both of them.

'Look, I don't know, all right? If you want to be the Saint you always are, Potter, I suggest you go look for someone else to be your sidekick. I've had enough of shit from Blaise, and I don't need anymore from you, or anyone else. If Hermione wants to be with Ron, _so be it_. I don't want to force Hermione to go against whatever stupid reasons she has thought up of in the ginormous brain of hers, all right? So just, go bugger off and fuck a dog, or something.' Draco muttered, pushing himself up and walking off.

Harry inhaled deeply. _Count to 10, think of happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts_— _Oh, screw the happy thoughts.  
_

'Ugh!' He yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

* * *

'What's up besides you moping over Hermione mate?' Blaise asked cheerfully as Draco stormed into the almost empty Slytherin common room. Well, it was practically empty. Only Blaise was there, and the gorgeous boy was actually reading. Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco's entrance and placed his book down gently.

'Potter.' Draco gritted his teeth. 'And I am _not_ moping over Hermione.'

'Yeah, sure you aren't.' Blaise rolled his eyes. 'So what did the pothead do this time?'

'Question me! First it was stupid Weasley, telling me he found out about Julie and me. She most probably told him. _That bitch_. Wait till I get my hands on her. And then Potter walks in right after Weasley; you'd think they actually practice this choreography. Potter starts telling me how miserable Hermione is, and starts grilling me as well. You know, you'd think he'd take a break from being a do-gooder some time, but he doesn't! God, I really wonder how any of the other Gryffindors can stand him, unless they're like him...' Draco exhaled slowly. Anger seemed to be the only thing he was feeling nowadays.

'Relax, mate. I told you, Hermione's confused. And if you don't lure her back, she'll remain confused, and she'll only sort it out when she's in her mid-40s with a dozen of Weasley brats running around her. But what do you say when I tell you to go? Oh, that's right, 'No, Blaise, I do not want to force her, it's her choice.' Since when were you so noble? It's her choice, yes, but what about yours?'

'We've gone through this. My choice is for her to be happy.' Draco snapped.

'But she isn't, that's the point! Now... what's wrong with that little picture?' Blaise questioned.

Draco looked at him, and for once, he felt flabbergasted. Now he could sort of understand Hermione's feelings; how much had he complicated her? Because she most certainly was complicating him. Usually he wouldn't even give two hoots about the girls around him, but right now he was sacrificing his own wishes for hers. _Sacrificing!_ Wonder what will Dad say?

'God, you don't know what it's like! She's right there, in the same room, and I want to touch her! I want to scream 'Look at me!' I want to catch her eye and make her blush again. I want to just talk to her but Weasley will just do some over-protective, zealous, stupid thing. This is worse than when we were trading insults all day. At least she'd look at me in the eye when we do. God, I spend every night, thinking about what was and what could have been and you know how much that kills me? I don't care if she doesn't want me anymore, but all I want for her is to finally be able to look my way, so I can finally look at her beguiling face and drink in every essence! I want her back with me!'

'So why are you yelling it out at me, instead of going to her and win her back?'

'Because, I do not want to force her! If it was meant to be, she'd come back.' Draco ended, his voice breaking. _Oh no, crap, Malfoy, do not cry. Not now. Malfoys do not cry in public. Not now. Not now. Think of the best memory you can... Ah, Weasley fainting. Yes, lovely, just lovely..._

'Stop holding it in, wussy. If you want to cry, go ahead. I won't tell.' Blaise rolled his eyes and grinned.

'It's just...' Draco thought for a while, trying to put his emotions into the simplest words, letting his voice drop to no louder than a whisper. 'I just miss her so much. I really do. I miss the feel of her hair. I miss every curve and dip of hers. I miss the stupid fruity smell she forever has. I miss staring into her eyes. I miss annoying the hell out of her in front of everyone then giving her lots and lots of make-up sex after it when we're alone. I miss every part of being with her.'

'There, let it all out, mate.' Blaise engulfed Draco in a massive hug, which triggered the tears. Draco willed himself not to sob too loudly, but he allowed Blaise to hold him still. He needed physical contact, even if it only was his best mate. He was just about to go crazy from the absence of Hermione.

'If you ever tell anyone about this...' Draco sniffed, trying to sound menacing.

'It's already forgotten.' Blaise pulled back, grinning. 'But I still stand by my words, Malfoy, go get her back. You only live this once.'

'So do I. I'm not going to force her. Not ever.' Draco nodded, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

A/N: I know, you're just about to kill me for taking so long, but really, BLAME FF! For a whole fucking week I couldn't upload a single shitty thing and even trying to edit my documents so that I can post it up here was IMPOSSIBLE. But now the problem's fixed and all of us can be happy again, right? Hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14: Pills

'I hope you do know what the fuck you're doing.' Harry commented.

'Oh shut up.' Blaise rolled his eyes as he flicked his wristwatch close so it showed the correct time. He jumped a bit when he felt a sting in his bum. He straightened from his supposed 'bored' posture; lying on a bent arm, and turned around and glared at Harry, who innocently shrugged.

'What's wrong with you?' Draco asked, irritated. 'Are you...' he turned to see where Blaise was looking at a moment ago. His eyebrows disappeared underneath his hair, 'communicating with Potter?'

'No, Merlin, do I look like I've gone off my rocker?' Blaise questioned, raising an eyebrow. Before Draco could reply, Snape silenced him.

'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, spare a minute from your chitchat and return your attention to this lesson, the subject is popular for the OWL setters.'

Blaise rolled his eyes and twirled a lock of his dark hair, looking at it, feeling miserably bored. He felt a jab in his rib. His eyes skimmed the bottom part of the parchment, where Draco had written something in his lazy scrawl.

_Yes, in fact, you look like you've just had a shag in between lessons. Alicia getting better?_

He rolled his eyes.

_I'm not inclined to answer._

Draco huffed and childishly turned the other way, refusing to look at Blaise, but it was only after a second before he quickly turned back to Blaise's direction, face flushing. This stopped Blaise's mind works. _Draco was flushing?_

He craned his neck a bit to see Hermione turning the opposite direction. And Blaise would have bet 10 Galleons that she was flushing too. Then he caught the Weasel's glare that was full of hatred and loathe. Blaise returned him with a glare of his own.

If his plan worked well enough, Hermione and Draco would be back together by the end of the day and he would gladly accept Weasley's look of hatred.

* * *

'Thanks for the Stinging Hex, Potter.' Blaise glared as he joined Harry in the hidden alcove.

'It was my pleasure. Now, tell me what you're planning.' Harry demanded as Blaise tried to squeeze into the small space. Clearly the space was too small for two almost-fully grown men such as them.

'I can't. Just make sure Hermione's there. Take the West exit out of the Great Hall at half past one.'

'But the West exit's been the Slytherin exit since the start of time, she'd rather die than walk past it.'

'Ah, but that's your problem, and now I have to go,' he checked his watch, 'and get everything ready.' He jumped out of the place, but Harry grabbed his arm. 'Getting touchy now, Potter?' He turned around with a smirk on his full lips.

'Hardly.' Harry snorted. 'I want to know who did Malfoy almost sleep with. Ron knows about it and if he tells Hermione all this will be for nothing. I need to know what he did so I can try to counter it should Ron ever spill the beans.'

Blaise's smirk disappeared. He exhaled slowly, his calm demeanor forgotten.

'Draco almost slept with Julie Pyatt.' He finally said.

Harry's eyes almost popped out of their socket. 'Julie Pyatt? The Hufflepuff? He actually... God. What do you mean almost? Then what happened? Why did he stop?'

'I walked in on them. Sort of. Well, yeah, I did, with Alicia. They were in the Prefects' Bathroom. So Draco dragged me out of there and I scolded him to his senses.'

'But he regrets it right? I mean, he doesn't want to do it again, does he?' Harry asked nervously.

'No, he doesn't. He regretted the shit out of himself when he gained his head back. He really loves Hermione, you know. I'm not supposed to tell, but yesterday he cried over her.' Blaise told him. Harry's eyebrows disappeared under the disarray of his hair.

'Cried? Malfoy _cried_?'

'Yeah, he did. Poor bloke, he really wants her back. All the more I should get going now, see you when the lovers reunite.' He hopped out of the space, walking off, but suddenly his head appeared from the corner, stopping Harry from jumping out.

'By the way, I really love the addition you made to my watch.'

Harry felt himself grin in spite of himself. If a pureblood, such as Blaise, found out it was a Muggle invention, he would most certainly die of the humiliation of actually enjoying using it. _After all of this is over, I am definitely going to tell him about it_. He thought with a wicked grin.

He made his way to Divination; the class where he'd have to avoid Ron for the entire lesson. Not that he'd mind, anyway.

'Hey mate.' Ron grinned cheerfully as he watched Harry approach.

'You're in a good mood,' Harry observed.

'I found out something.' Ron smirked as he returned to his doodles. Harry rolled his eyes. No doubt it would have to do with the knowledge that Malfoy made the stupidest mistake ever.

Harry settled into his seat and took out his books, idly flipping the pages.

'Aren't you going to ask me what about?' Ron inquired, confused. Usually Harry's curiosity would have been burning to such a point that he'd be begging to know what if he waited for so long.

'Er, okay,' Harry said unsurely.

'Malfoy had a little rendezvous with Julie Pyatt when he was with Hermione. So now, he can't try to get back with Hermione because I will tell Hermione if he does try, and when I do, well, you know how Hermione gets about loyalty and faithfulness,' he snorted. 'Now that you know how Malfoy is, I bet you'd rather Hermione be with me, eh?'

Harry took his time to consider things. So Ron decided telling Harry so as to get Harry on his side. That was... pretty smart of Ron. He tried to look surprised at the information, trying to think of neutral words to say. He expected it of Malfoy, and even though the knowledge really disgusted him, it didn't disgust him as much as seeing his two best friends snog.

'Er, well... you know...' Harry struggled to say something but was immensely relieved when Trelawney came gliding into the room, mumbling something about her inner eye.

'Hush, hush, children! I see...' she closed her eyes and her brows wrinkled in concentration. Harry gave Ron a 'What can you do about it?' look.

Ron's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything else.

* * *

'Hey Hermione,' Harry greeted cheerfully as he approached Hermione. Ron gave her a peck on the cheek, which she dutifully received. Harry tried to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat.

'Hi Harry.' She said, looking a little dejected. 'Ron.'

'Hey.' Ron's smile was blinding. Hermione looked away, feeling uncomfortable already.

'Harry, can I talk to you? Just for a moment?' She yanked his arm away and left Ron standing there, looking after their receding figures.

She led him to a more desolate corner of the corridor and pushed him flat against the wall and folded her arms. Her face had a determined look._Finally, we see some emotion!_

'I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen. I don't know what you're trying to do by saying—' she choked, but quickly recomposed herself, '_his_ name, but I didn't cry because of that. I assure you, I am over him. I am contented with Ronald, now. So stop whatever you're doing with Zabini; I saw you two communicating with the wristwatches. What were you thinking, enchanting the watches so they act as walkie-talkies? If anyone found out that you're using a Muggle invention inside of school, you can get suspended.' Hermione took a deep breath. 'Do not bother me about the topic of _him_ ever again. He has all the ladies he can get, so I will not make a fool out of myself to walk back to him, not after what he did.'

'What he did?' Harry echoed. _Crap, Ron told her!_ 'He didn't shag Julie, Hermione! He almost did, well, but Malfoy was only at the wrong place at the wrong time, and he gave in to the strongest temptation ever, I mean, you know how Pyatt gets when she wants something, she goes all out.' Harry finished.

'He almost slept with Pyatt? The slut of Hufflepuff?' Hermione echoed. 'He did _what_!'

'You mean, you didn't... know? Isn't that what you said he did?' Harry asked, mentally beating himself up. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, that's it, you're going to the library and look for that muting spell right after this is over._

'I only meant after rejecting him with the flowers. Going back to him would mean swallowing my pride. And the hell I didn't know! But now I do, thanks Harry, now I have all the more reason to stay away from the scum.' Hermione spat acidly on the last word. Harry could see tears forming pools in her eyes. 'Excuse me for a moment.' She pushed past him, running towards the girls' lavoratory.

'What did you talk to her about?' Ron demanded as he ran up to Harry after watching Hermione run away in a burst of tears.

'I sort of... told her, about Malfoy and Pyatt.' Harry said slowly, and watched all the blood rush to Ron's ears in his state of ferocity.

'You told her _what_!' Ron shrieked, but his voice came out broken. '_I_ shoulder have told her so that it would be _my_ shoulder she'd be crying on and not the bloody sink!'

He drew his fist back, using the momentum to sink his knuckles into Harry's face but suddenly there was a firm grip on his elbow.

'Now now, shouldn't that be my job?' Draco mused. His voice was quiet, but it was firm and had much intensity in it that it threw Ron off for a moment. He shook himself out of his blank state and shook Draco off.

'Get your hands off me.' Ron growled.

'I'm glad I don't have to anymore.' Draco assured him in a bored tone. Ron raised his eyebrows, trying to will Malfoy to leave them alone so he could continue to grill Harry but Malfoy made no movement and merely stood there, foot tapping in even beats, staring Ron down.

Ron tried his best not to look away but he couldn't stand the glacial glare of Malfoy's that could chill even the blind to the bone. He glared at Harry before stalking off.

'T-thanks.' Harry muttered. Draco nodded.

'I've been thinking about what Blaise said. What you said. What the filthy mammal of your friend said. Maybe I should rethink letting Hermione make her own choices, which directly influence mine.' Draco added silently. Harry felt a grin working its way onto his face.

'Sometimes Hermione can't think straight.' Harry nodded.

'I can think of more than one time,' Draco replied, smirking again. Harry felt his cheeks redden, trying to push the sudden appearance of those graphic images away from his mind.

'Uh, right, sure. I've er, got to go see how Hermione is doing now,' Harry said, practically running away. Draco bit his lips, refraining from laughing. _Little Harry Potter blushing? I bet he was thinking something a little too dirty—for his likes, at least_.

* * *

With every gasp Hermione felt her heart breaking into another half. From a half, it became a quarter, then an eighth and so forth. But she didn't care, she continued to cry.

First she thought she was doing the right thing by leaving Draco for Ron, because Ron needs _somebody_ and he doesn't have anybody else but Hermione whereas Draco had plenty of good-looking girls around him, and most of them were of pureblood status, somebody that could match up to him perfectly.

But leaving Draco was probably the worst thing she had ever done. Not being a masochist, she hated feeling any desire for Draco whenever she saw him, or caught a whiff of his spicy scent, because the desire will be promptly followed by the feeling of pain because she had pushed this work of art away from her, even when he had presented her with her favourite flowers in front of Ron, which seemed to be the sweetest thing he had ever done for her besides all the shags, because by doing something affectionate in front of a witness, he was proving to her that she meant so much to him that he didn't mind making their being-together a known-news.

Every day she kept herself occupied by being all smiles around Ron. Or at least trying to be all smiles around him. And she also had to try her best to concentrate on lessons now, or she'd just fall into this black abyss and start screaming. Literally. She never knew anybody could experience such a pain like this just by being physically away from the one person that could ever make their heart race, or stop their breathing, or if they got too close she'd just stop her heart beat altogether so she could hear his. But now she knew. Because she was the one experiencing them.

Every night when everyone else was silent would those memories creep up on her, making her breath hitch as she remembered every movement, every spark of friction caused by movement between them. She would remember the adrenaline pumping in her as she led him to the empty part of the library. She would remember the way her name rolled off his tongue. She would remember how she woke up to see him so at peace. She loved every memory. And she hated herself for remembering.

What was worse was that he didn't seem that much affected by her absence. At least she didn't think so. She always looked the other way if she ever crossed him in the hall, refusing to have any contact with him. She knew she'd only just break down in front of everyone if she did. She didn't trust herself enough. She wouldn't know how he was now, the only time she had actually looked at him in a moment of weakness was during Potions, when he caught her eye as well and they both looked away abruptly.

Was it only 3 days she had last touched him? It felt much longer than that. Every lesson of Potions, or Care for Magical Creature, or any other brief encounter with him in the Great Hall left her burning with the desire of just closing the space between them, tangle her hair in that silken, blond hair of his while kissing him senseless. But also, part of the burn was because she hated herself for pushing him away, for telling him to get out of her life and for ensuring herself that being with Ronald was good enough for her. Because all of it was a lie. Especially the last part. That was definitely a lie.

Just thinking about his name opened the great gaping hole in her chest that she was sure will remain there forever and reminiscing made her cry. She was planning to put an end to this all. For everybody. It would be for the best, she had assured herself. She fingered the compact bottle in her pocket, which contained enough pills to knock out a troll. For good. She sobbed, caught up in between decisions; should she continue this miserable life, trying to please those around her, or just end it all with the swallowing of about ten little pills? Could she bear to leave behind her parents, whom she knew, if she did swallow the pills, would never fetch her from the train station any longer? Or what about Harry? Could she bear to leave him alone with Ron, who would most probably go ballistic and blame Harry for her fate?

She heaved herself up on her elbows, looking at her reflection, studying herself. Her hair was messy and tied with a rubber band she found in her purse. Her eyes were red and puffy from all that crying and her cheeks were still blotchy. She cast a simple freshening spell on her and her face was back to normal. She tried to smile at herself but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

She swallowed and took out the bottle, studying it. Could she? She looked like the living dead right now, for God's sake. Oops, can you actually say the Lord's name if you want to go to Heaven? She shook her head, putting the bottle back into the pocket, where the bouquet of flowers were as well. She had placed a charm on them to make sure they never wilt. She brought them out and held them gingerly, pressing her lips to them softly before putting them back in her pocket.

She shook her head, leaving the question beforehand undecided.

* * *

'All right, Potter, bring her to the exit now.' Blaise ordered into his wristwatch. He straightened before anyone could see him talking to his watch. He caught Harry's eye from across the room and darted his eyes to the exit. Harry nodded ever so slightly, standing up and whispering to Hermione, who looked up in surprise but followed him anyway. Ron hurriedly trailed after them, much to Blaise's annoyance. Oh well, they'll just have to make do.

'Come on, Draco, we've got to meet Snape for some lecture.' Blaise ordered, pulling a reluctant Draco from his seat.

'Hmph,' Draco grunted. Blaise walked first, a knowing smile spreading on his face.

_This should work just nicely..._

A/N: Cliffhanger! But you've got to wait a while for my next one, because I have to head off for camp today for 3 bloody days, so yeah, well, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right:D


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye Letter

'I've been thinking, you now,' Draco said suddenly as Blaise and him were walking out of the door. 'On the matters you addressed to me yesterday.'

'Good. Keep thinking.' Blaise replied, looking pleased.

'Why are we walking this way, Snape's dungeon's the other way, isn't it?' Draco asked, gesturing to the other corridor.

'Oh, it was?' Blaise asked, looking around. 'Why don't we just sit here for a while? I'd like to give stupid Pansy a scare when she runs out after us.'

'I suppose so.' Draco paused. 'What's wrong with you? You're very... jumpy, today.' Draco's eyebrows furrowed together.

'Mate, if there's anything that can get me jumpy, that will be a-nothing!' Blaise suddenly said and flashed Draco his patent smirk. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

_Okay, so now we have the male lead, but where is the fair maiden?_ He fake-yawned and looked at the door, as if looking out for Pansy, but the truth was that he was actually looking for Hermione and the ever-stupid Potter.

'Harry, I really don't get why we must walk this way...' Hermione said, in a somewhat normal voice. Draco's breath hitched as he heard it. It meant two things. One, Hermione was getting better at dealing with living without him. Two, she was coming his way. He jumped up, meaning to leave but Blaise was too quick for him. He planted a firm grip onto Draco's shoulders and leaned over to whisper into Draco's ear.

'Listen to me you fag, you said you were thinking about it, so stop thinking and get up there and do it. Get her back. I know you can do it. The weasel isn't with her for now! So what will you decide on eh? Let her walk past you, and the full opportunity to get her back, or to go spring up to her and stop the catastrophe from unfolding?' Blaise questioned. Draco pulled back with a confused look.

'Do you see Marie with her wand? When Hermione crosses the threshold and takes another step, Marie's going to conjure a bucket of skettlenuts, and it's going to slip all the way onto Hermione. Lovely girl, that Marie, to do me this favor. And of course, you know what happens next, don't you? Would you sit back and let _that_ happen to dear old Hermione?'

Draco stared at Blaise hard. Of course he knew what would happen. The very same thing happened to Hermione in their third year, but that was a complete accident. During Herbology they were supposed to study the texture of skettlenuts and when Hermione touched them, she broke out into hives from top to toe and had difficulty breathing for the entire week. He exhaled sharply. Of course he wouldn't let that happen to her. And Blaise knew. 'You are a fucked up bastard, you know.'

'I learned from the best.' Blaise shot back. He smiled and looked at the door, seeing Potter and Hermione walking towards them. Potter had a wary look on his face, eyes never leaving Blaise's, while Hermione's was downright hesitant and unwilling. 'So, what's it going to be?'

'Ugh, I hate you.' Draco muttered and got up and started to walk to Hermione, who looked like she was about to shrink and run away.

'Not for long,' Blaise added in sotto voce as Draco met them directly under the threshold, to the dismay of Marie.

'Potter, there's been an emergency that would require your Chosen One's skills in the great oaf's garden and it involves something about some beasts. Be sure to bring your mittens, kitten.' Draco smirked and pinched Harry's arse as Harry walked away, gaining a scorching glare from Harry. He glanced over Hermione's shoulder and saw that Weasley was getting up to come over. 'It appears that your buffoon boyfriend of yours is coming to join us. Why don't we leave now, before things get ugly?'

This was the first question he'd directed to Hermione in days. It was a wonder she wasn't screaming and falling apart right now. He was right in front of her, in the flesh, not in her memory. She could kiss him senseless right now if she wanted to. And she did.

She swallowed. Hard. Could she trust herself to talk to him, without sinking back into the black abyss she had gotten familiar with at night? And the thing with Julie Pyatt. Did she want to ask him about it? Did she want to even know?

'Why don't you leave?' she asked in a soft but firm voice. Draco recognized it immediately. It was the same tone she had used that day to dismiss him.

He stared at her long and hard. Her eyes had lost their spark. Or any emotion for that matter. Except for sadness. He could definitely see sadness. It made her eyes look dull. This was the only proof he could find that Weasley wasn't making her happy. If he couldn't, why not Draco?

'Because these few days have been hell for me. Do you have any idea how horrible it has been for me, to see you, and not touch you?' Draco asked quietly, darting a glance towards Weasley, who was walking up towards them, eyes never off Hermione.

'Then why did you go to Pyatt? Why did you almost shag her?' Hermione asked, tears forming in her eyes. 'Wasn't I good enough? Did you think that I was used goods because of Harry? Pyatt's slept with half of the entire school population of boys—' she choked '_Draco_.' She added in a soft whisper.

'I didn't mean to. It was just that I had always been accepting girls to try to forget you and suddenly she pops right up in front of me. I—'

'Save it, maybe that's all you need. _Physical_ touch. But Ron, he's different, he needs more than that. He needs love. And it looks like you don't need it. Goodbye, Draco.' She turned around to walk away, but was only stopped by Draco, who grabbed her arm and spun her around, meeting her lips with his.

* * *

Hermione was in heaven. Real heaven. It seems like it's been months, no,_years_, since she's felt this free. While Draco's tongue searched in her mouth, she responded gleefully, tangling her fingers in his silken hair. She almost moaned when she felt its texture. _God, she had missed this._

Her tongue lined every bit of Draco's mouth, trying to memorize it to store for later uses. This might as well be her last time she'll ever taste him. She felt his hand cup her bum and bit down hard on his lip, gaining another moan from him. His hands were everywhere, and so were hers, much to the dismay of the other schoolmates. She was surprised McGonagall hadn't come up to pry them apart.

Suddenly she felt herself being torn away from Draco and gave a hiss in protest, until she saw who pulled her away. She gulped. _Ron_.

'You just stay away from her, Malfoy!' Ron growled and gave him sucker-punched him. Draco's head flew backwards, but he snapped back and gave Ron a knee jab in the stomach.

'Now that you can't threaten me anymore, it has to come down to physical blows, eh weasel?' Draco taunted.

'Threaten, what threaten?' Hermione screamed.

'About Pyatt, which, by the way bitch, you'd better watch out!' Draco snarled in the direction of a stricken-looking Julie Pyatt at the Hufflepuff table.

'I've been wanting to do this for a very long time, Malfoy!' Ron yelled as he punched Draco in the gut. Hermione glanced over her shoulder; the teachers were already running towards their direction.

'Stop it! Both of you! Stop it, now!' She screamed. The two boys froze mid-air, Draco's fist poised to hit Ron's nose.

'None of you will get me, all right, so stop fighting! I don't want _any_ one of you, get it?' She screamed and ran off, bumping into Harry who was just entering the hall. He glanced around and surveyed the situation; the teachers looked flabbergasted, Ron and Draco were a bit bloody and their clothes were all messy, but Draco's hair was tangled up. And the entire hall was silent. Even though every student registered in the school was there. _Wow?_

'Er, you know, time of the month?' Harry suggested sheepishly, trying to think of an excuse for Hermione. The teachers didn't look pleased at all. In fact, they looked kind of...

* * *

'Kissing in the Great Hall! Punching the daylights out of each other! Having a hysterical girl screaming at you! And worst still, that hysterical girl was one of the best student we've ever had! What did you two do that could be so dire to drive Ms. Granger into such a state? Her grades have been slipping and the psychological assessment we've had performed on her recently is abnormal.' McGonagall questioned, scrutinizing the two boys who were seated in their armchairs 

'Weasley decided to take Hermione for his own, when it was clear that she was unhappy with him, thus the slipping grades and the abnormal psychological assessment, Professor. I was merely trying to get her to see that she was happier with me when Weasley rudely interrupted.' Draco explained haughtily.

'Interrupted?' Ron echoed, his ears turning red, as well as the rest of his face. 'I'll show you 'interrupted'. That was my fucking girlfriend you were snogging!'

'Language, Mr. Weasley!' McGonagall barked.

'Well then, if you put it this way, that was my fucking girlfriend you stole, as well.' Draco shot back.

'That's it, you miserable cunt!' Ron leaped from his chair to strangle Draco, but was frozen in mid-leap, courtesy of McGonagall.

'That's enough of this ridiculous brawl over a girl! The two of you shall—'

'Professor! Something's wrong with Hermione!' Harry yelled, bursting into the office, breathless, and in his hand was a letter. He stopped short, and saw Ron frozen in mid-air. He swallowed, tugging at his hair, trying to compose himself.

'Explain yourself, Mr. Potter.' McGonagall ordered.

'I went looking for Hermione right after classes ended, but I couldn't find her anywhere and I knew she wasn't with Ron or Malfoy because they were both being questioned. I got Ginny to look for her in the girl's dorm but all she found was this letter.' Harry held up the piece of parchment in his hand. He swallowed. 'I think she might try to take her life, Professor.'

Before the professor could take the letter, Draco snatched it out his hands and read the letter with lightning speed.

_Dear Draco,_

_By the time you've read this letter, I would most probably be gone already. Don't ask me where, I just hope its somewhere where you are as well. I am sorry for leaving you. No, I'm beyond sorry. I regret it greatly. The few weeks I've spent with you were one of my happiest times. And I only left you because I thought you could get any girl you wanted while Ron couldn't. It wasn't fair to him. Or so I thought._

_Just now, when you kissed me in the Great Hall, the piece of me that seemed to be missing for these past few days suddenly just snapped right into me. It was then that I realized I was meant to be with you. Not Ron, but you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I know you are a damned male chauvinist, and that you are an egoistical rat, but when you're with me, you also show me another side of you that you don't often show people. For that, I thank you._

_I want to be with you, but I can't abandon Ron, not like this, not when his family has done so much for me. Torn between two decisions, I've decided that I won't be with anyone for the rest of my life, or whatever is left of it. _

_I hope that you will find me, to bring me back to Mom and Dad. I'll be at where I first said the words you love to hear. Give my love to Mom and Dad for me. And Harry and Ron, if you wouldn't mind. But most of all, give yourself my love. I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Remember that. _

_All my love and more,_

_Hermione._

He looked up from the letter.

'I know where she is.'

* * *

Draco never thought he could run this fast before. Or this much of a distance. His chest was aching and his lungs were burning. He didn't have the time to take his wand from McGonagall to _Accio_ his broom. He had merely dashed out of the office and made a run for it. 

_Come on, don't let me be too late..._ he pleaded silently.

He continued to run; ignoring the screams his legs were giving, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him. _What is Draco Malfoy doing? _ They must all be wondering. _Saving my girlfriend from one of her other stupid ideas, that's what_. He answered in his head.

_Damn the stupid school for being so big. Damn the stupid person who built this. Damn Hermione for being so righteous._

He finally reached the Astronomy Tower, glancing up at all the steps. Blaise and him reached it easily because they had their brooms the other time, but now he had to do it manually. He took a deep breath and ran up, taking 3 steps at a time, silently thanking the Lords for his long legs.

HD

Hermione swallowed and looked at the number of pills she had in her hands. Exactly 7. That should be enough. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Was it trying to make up for the lost time it knew it was going to lose? Did it know its beats were numbered? Every breath she took was numbered. She inhaled again, taking in the fresh scent of the night. She lay back, watching the stars for a moment, before closing her eyes, remembering every touch she and Draco had here.

HD

'Hermione!' Draco yelled, as he continued running up, sweat trickling into his eyes, making it hard for him to see. 'Hermione!' He yelled again.

HD

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She thought she'd just heard his voice._Nonsense, it's a hallucination._ Nobody could have found the letter yet. Her plan was that they only find it after dinner, when everyone returned to their dorms to turn in, when it was too late to save her.

She opened her clenched fist and slowly swallowed the first pill. She would have swallowed it all at a go, but she could never swallow pills easily, not even the small pills, let alone these which where the size of her pinky nail. She took a swig of water to drown it.

_One down, six more to go..._

HD

'Hermione! I'm warning you!' Draco yelled, trying to see properly as he ran up the steps even faster. If she was still alive she would have responded to his call, but she didn't. Did that mean...? _No._ He wouldn't think this way.

HD

Hermione heard Draco's voice again. _Silly how I want to die when my head doesn't allow me._ She smiled to herself, before popping in another pill, and then gulping her water.

HD

Draco finally reached the top of the stairs, and made a mad dash for the other set of stairs. _Please don't let me be too late._

HD

Hermione sat back, swallowing another pill. She was getting really good at this, she realized with a smile. _At least I can die finally knowing how to swallow pills._

She was about to swallow another pill when suddenly something came whizzing through the air, knocking it out of her hands.

'Hey!' she cried out, turning around, ready to hex the intruder. What she saw stopped her heart beating.

'Are you fucking insane?' Draco yelled as he ran towards her; hair all messed up, face red, and he was missing a shoe. _Oh, so that's what he threw._

'Wow, the pills work really fast. I feel like I'm in heaven already!' She giggled as Draco snatched her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

'The pills didn't work, Hermione, you're still alive.' Draco said, dead-panned.

'Oh.' Hermione said, blinking her eyes. 'Then leave me alone, I want to finish this.' She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

'This? Your _life_, you mean? What hell is wrong with you! It's okay to want me,_everyone_ wants me, and I don't care about fucking Weasley, he can go fuck his sister for all I care!' Draco yelled, enraged, snatching the remaining pills from Hermione and grabbed the stupid compact bottle.

'Draco, don't be stupid! Give that back!' Hermione screamed.

'No! If you want to end your life, I will end mine with yours.' He poured the remaining pills from the bottle to his hand and poised it over his mouth. 'I can swallow ten pills at a go, mind you.' He threatened.

Hermione glared at him, and Draco returned the glare, not willing to lose the challenge. Neither of them looked away.

Finally, Hermione looked away first and her face crumpled as she broke down into sobs.

'Why do you have to do this, Draco? Why do you make everything so hard?' She asked, sinking into his shoulder as he threw away the pills and caught her in his arms.

'I don't, Hermione, you are making this hard for yourself. The answer is so simple, to be with me. You're just rejecting it. You can't please everyone, so why not just please yourself. And me. Please, Hermione.' Draco pleaded, brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

'You have no idea what's it been like for me. Every night I think about us, and all the things that had happened between us. I miss it all. I cry myself to sleep every night just thinking about it. I wanted you so badly, but I was repressing it by using guilt. I felt guilty towards Ron. Towards his family. His family always thought I was going to marry him one day. I didn't want to disappoint them.' Hermione said into his arms.

'But you disappointed yourself. Isn't that worse? Do what you want in life, Hermione, do what pleases _you_. If you tell me now, sincerely, looking me in the eye, that you wouldn't want me anymore, I'll leave. I'll leave your life. Completely. I'll move away, and attend school in another continent. I'll make sure we never cross paths again. Tell me truthfully that you don't want me anymore and I'll do that.' Draco said.

Hermione looked up, and stared into his eyes for a moment.

'You are the most manipulative arse I've ever met.' Hermione said finally, but a tiny smile played on her lips. Draco smiled back.

'But that's why you love me so.' He finished, embracing her tightly, and felt relieved when he felt her arms tighten around his back as well, and she placed her head in the gentle curve of his neck.

'Bloody stairs...' They heard Ron pant from below.

'Hermione!' Harry yelled.

'Maybe she's not here... Could Mr. Malfoy's magic signature trail be wrong?' McGonagall asked.

The two lovers broke apart.

'I've got to face them.' Hermione said quietly.

'No, _we've_ got to face them.' Draco entwined their hands together and they stood up, walking down the steps, knowing fully well the face-to-face talk they were going to have was going to be anything _but_ easy. But that was okay; they still had each other. Like on cue, the two of them smiled at each other.

A/N: I'm really starting to hate FF and all of its stupid glitches! Ugh, okay, well, here it goes. The last chapter will be up in the next few days, I think. And I'm planning on a sequel to this, so, well, yeah:D


	16. Chapter 16: FurLined Cuffs

'Wait, you're leaving me for _Malfoy_?' Ron asked, eyes widening to the size of saucepans.

'Yes, Weasley, that's exactly what she's saying.' Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and stifled a yawn. They were at this for about an hour or so but this was all Weasley could say. Apparently Gryffindors don't get over shocks very easily. Either that, or Weasley was just too daft. Draco would rather go with the latter.

'Ron,' Hermione said gently, closing her hand over Ron's, much to the protest of Draco's, 'I love you, and I always will, but I only realize now that I don't love you the same way I do with Draco. What he said was inevitably true; I cannot live without him, once I know what its like to have him in my life. But a part of me will always be with you. And you too, Harry.' She gazed up to meet Harry's eye. Harry smiled back in assurance. He had already accepted Draco as Hermione's boyfriend the moment they met in the room. Draco thought he was going to be sick at the amount of mushiness he was witnessing.

'But... What did I do wrong...?' Ron asked. 'I can change.'

'You did nothing wrong, Ron, it's just that, we aren't meant to be. We're only meant to be friends. That's it. But I'll always love you like a brother.' Hermione said, squeezing his hand lightly before letting go.

'But—'

'No more buts, Weasley. She was with you for a few mere days, and she's already tried to take her life. If she has to spend the rest of her life with you, God knows what else might happen.' Draco said in a dismissive tone.

'If you'd given us more time...'

'No, Ron, this is final, if we were meant to be, we wouldn't need time.' Hermione said, eyes full of apology. 'Sorry.'

Ron exhaled slowly, entwining his fingers together. He inhaled again, before looking at Hermione. 'I think I'll go for a breather.' And left the room that McGonagall had provided for them.

'I think I should go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.' Harry said with a wan smile. 'But first, never ever scare me again like that, Hermione. I've never felt that scared in my entire life. Not even when I was facing Voldemort.'

'I know, I'm sorry, Harry. But thank God you found the letter in time. Or else—'

'Let's not dwell on that. But really, don't ever do it again.' Harry said, and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug, before running after Ron. Hermione turned to Draco, smiling.

'I'm surprised Ron didn't start yelling.' Hermione began.

'I'm surprised I could resist temptation for so long and not even kiss you.' Draco said, before crashing his lips into hers, feeling Hermione relax in his arms and she began to moan as his fingers trailed around her body, leaving a hot trail of excitement in its path, pinching along the way. He was about to tear off the buttons of her shirt when she stopped him.

'Not here. McGonagall might be back any minute.' Hermione shook her head. Draco tutted in displeasure but had to agree. The old cat might just faint on the spot if she walked in on their hot, passionate, mind-blowing sex. Hell, she might not even have experienced sex before!

'Well, then, follow me.' Draco smiled, and without a warning, pulled Hermione close up to him and carried her in his arms. Hermione stifled a laugh as Draco staggered under her.

'It was the stairs. And the running! Don't forget the stupid running! Of all places to commit suicide you pick the one with the most stairs. God, they made my legs go wobbly.' Draco complained.

'Nobody told you to save me, Draco.' Hermione said in the so-annoying-its-almost-cute-as-a-matter-of-factly way.

'No, that's where you're wrong. There are many other people who love you, Hermione. And even if there wasn't, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, do you get that?' Draco asked, pressing his forehead against hers. Hermione gave a contented sigh and nodded. Draco continued to walk to the Slytherin common room to gain excess to their room. Draco almost fell when they had to walk down the semi-flight of stairs that led to the provided room.

'You know what, why don't you put me down, and after this I'll make sure you stay right at the bottom where you can relax,' Hermione slid a hand onto his chest, 'and I'll do all the work. How does that sound?' she asked. Draco smirked back.

'That might just be your best plan yet.' He replied with a hopeful smile.

* * *

'Oi, Draco, what's this I hear about you snogging Mudblood Granger?' Trevor Barkin asked and his group of friends exploded with laughter, as if he had just said the world's funniest joke in the history of funny jokes. Draco stopped short in crossing the threshold and silenced them with the raise of an eyebrow. 

'What's so funny, Barkin? I don't think it's funny. I happen to love her, and I just saved her from suicide. After all that, I don't think the news of us snogging should come as a surprise. Unless you are too dimwitted to not be able to comprehend what I just said...?' Draco inquired, with his usual lazy-yet-piercing glare. Barkin couldn't utter a word. _Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood. And Hermione Granger, the Mudblood._

'Come on, Draco, this is just wasting our time.' Hermione said, stepping out from behind him, while Barkin gaped as if Draco had just done a magic trick, and grabbed his hand, continuing to walk.

'But... he... she... Mudblood!' Barkin said incomprehensibly, but his friends all nodded like they understood. Maybe they did, but Draco never bothered to learn Idiot's language.

Hermione felt excitement bubble up in her as Draco walked through the nostalgic path to the entrance that led them to the room that only two of them knew about, and pouted when Draco suddenly stopped.

'Love, I forgot something in the room, can you wait for me for a moment?'

'Yeah, sure, I'm sure I can handle the Slytherin bitches for a while.' Hermione gave him a smile as he walked off in the opposite direction.

'Oi, Granger, who let the dog in?' Pansy barked.

'Apparently, Draco.' Hermione replied, seemingly bored as she checked her nails._Really, after almost experiencing death, I think I can face Voldemort without flinching!_

'Oh yes, about that, and the little incident in the hall. I don't know what potion you had poured down his little throat but I'm looking for the antidote already. So if you know what's best for you, you'd better stay _away_.' Pansy jabbed her finger onto Hermione's shoulder blade. Hermione recoiled, as if Pansy could pollute her.

'Firstly, Parkinson, you have horrible breath, so don't get too near _me_. Secondly, Draco never drank any potion of mine before. You can send him for a check; he'll come back clean. Thirdly, he's mine, and I'm his, so who are you to tell me to stay away?' Hermione asked defiantly. Pansy's jaw dropped.

'He's mine!' She hissed. 'Mine, mine, mine, mine!' Pansy stomped her foot like a spoiled child, which she most probably is. 'Father said that he and I would be betrothed when school ends!'

'Ah, but your father thought wrong, then?'

Hermione turned around to see Draco, with his annoying trademark smirk in place. She instantly felt herself relax; Draco would take it from here. She found it amazing how she could relax almost instantly around him. He walked towards the two girls with a completely calm demeanor, but he also exuded superiority from every pore.

'Please, Draco, I bet Blaise put you up to this with one of his silly dare,' Pansy rolled her eyes and snorted. 'I mean, you can't possibly be in love with _her_.' She continued laughing, as if waiting for Draco to join in, but he didn't. She abruptly stopped mid-laugh when she realized this.

'Wait, you mean...' Her eyes grew wide, before she started to shake her head crazily from left to right. Hermione feared that her head might fall off and dirty the carpet. 'Father said we were going to get married!' She kept yelling as she continued her feet stomping from before.

'Excuse us, Pansy, we've got something else to do than watch you shake your head like a dog shaking off water. That's another sight I wish I'll never see.' Draco added under her breath and maneuvered his way around her and Hermione followed suit as he walked around the twists of the common room.

'Huh, we do, now, do we?' Hermione inquired coyly as he tapped the individual bricks with his wand while muttering an incantation. Draco didn't reply, but his free hand held up something furry. Hermione leaned in closer to inspect it better. _Handcuffs laced with fur_.

She raised an eyebrow.

'You said you'd do every little thing I've ever done with any girl and more before, remember? There's still more.' He smirked as the bricks moved away to form an arch so they could walk in. The bricks went back to their normal place after Hermione passed the threshold and they continued to walk.

'Tell me something, Draco.' Hermione said.

'Anything.' Draco replied.

'Why did you give me up so easily to Ron, when you still loved me?'

'Because I was following your wishes.' Draco heaved a sigh. 'That was pretty stupid of me. Even the Smarty-Pants was bound to make a stupid mistake at some point of her life. But I thought he could make you happy. And if you truly wanted to be with him, I would have let you be. Why force you?' Draco leaned in to give her a light kiss. 'You have made me a very selfless man. Well, just for matters concerning you, anyway.'

Hermione smiled. 'Just for the record, I've always loved you. I just tried to make things right. We really aren't meant to be, seeing our blood status...' Hermione shifted uneasily.

'I don't care. So you shouldn't either. With my charming looks and your wit, we're bound to convince even Dumbledore that we're meant to be together. It's been hell for me without you.' He kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and relished the moment, inhaling his lovely scent. 'Now come on, there's a nice warm bed with some very lovely bedposts in the room waiting for us.' He scooped her up without a word as he walked towards the end of the tunnel. He kicked open the door and waved his wand to lock the door. Not that anyone could come and disturb them.

'You. Me. Bed. Cuffs. Now.' Draco smirked as he dropped Hermione on the bed and pounced on her, kissing her while tearing her clothes off. He only paused for a moment to fasten the cuffs onto Hermione's hand and the bedposts.

'Ooh, bondage now?' She teased but was immediately silenced when Draco fastened his lips to hers again.

'Oh, that feels good.' Hermione moaned softly as Draco nibbled on her collarbone. She felt his tongue flick over a bruise that she had inflicted the day before. She gasped a bit, despite her tries not to. Draco paused, and stared at it for a moment. He gingerly rubbed it with his thumb.

'Never do this to yourself again, all right?' Draco asked, his eyes full of concern. Hermione nodded.

He went slower with the kissing and nibbling, making sure to not touch the spot anymore, and he kept touching her like he was scared he'd break her. This was nothing like the fast, hardcore sex they'd had. Hermione wanted _that_. Not this slow, soft business they were doing. She pouted, before murmuring. 'I'm almost naked and you're still full clothed.'

Draco grinned, before spelling his clothes away, freeing his member that was standing at full attention, waiting to be attended to. Hermione's eyes widened a bit. _Had it ever been that big?_ But her thoughts were soon scattered about the moment Draco kissed her lips lightly, before kissing her sensitive spot at the earlobe, then down her neckline and into the valley.

His lips trailed to her breasts, sucking it hard while twirling the hardened pebble nipple with his tongue every once in a while. Hermione gasped delightedly. At least he wasn't taking it slow with these two.

This was just what she loved about having sex with Draco. He knew how please her without her telling him anything, and he never gave too much or too little, it was just right. Just the very feeling of his smooth skin on hers made her delirious. How could she ever have given up _this_?

Draco's hands traveled down south, unbuttoning her skirt, before he pulled off her panties. He slowly kneaded her, keeping it in beat with his sucking. Hermione's heartbeat went faster, if that were even possible. She bucked her hips, wanting him to increase the tempo. 'Faster, Draco, you're too slow!' she complained.

'Why the rush?' Draco purred in her ear as he inserted a finger into her. Wait, no, that was the wrong hole—

'Draco, before you go any further, I really don't suggest that we try that one.' Hermione's voice sounded strangled. She squirmed uncomfortably, before realizing that any movement will make the digit in her anus more noticeable.

'Why not?' He asked, chuckling deep and low in her ear.

'Because, that is uncharted territory!' She said between gritted teeth. It really was starting to feel uncomfortable, and she squeezed her anal muscles in reflex.

'Ah, that only feels good, Hermione. We've tried this before, love, remember that night?' Draco said in a throaty voice.

'Draco, please, I don't like this...' She pleaded silently. Draco silenced her with a soft kiss that almost made her forget about the finger in her wrong hole. _Almost_. Then she bit his lip so hard that he moved away.

'Take the finger out. Now.' She tried to sound firm but failed miserably.

'Trust me, you'll love this.' Draco said.

'I don't think so,' Hermione said, pulling at her cuffs, trying to free herself.

'I know so,' Draco argued huskily and suddenly Hermione had two things in her; Draco's member, and Draco's finger.

'Oh!' She exclaimed, surprised at the funny sensation she was feeling; she felt uneasy at the soft plunging of the finger in her anal area, but she embraced the familiar sensation of Draco driving himself into her. And what surprised her was that Draco could time the thrusts in beat. _Hard, soft, hard, soft, hard, soft_.

He suddenly inserted two fingers

She bucked her hips wildly, screaming partly because she was _so close_ to an orgasm, and also partly because his finger was moving faster and she felt really weird now. Could it be that the weird sensation contributed to her fastest-forming orgasm ever? Draco took her bucking as sign and increased his tempo, riding to meet every buck she made; ensuring that each gasp she took was deeper than the previous.

She gazed at Draco with half-lidded eyes and saw that a slight sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead that reflected off light when he threw it back, his mouth slightly open as he relished the feel of Hermione. His hair was slightly drenched with sweat, and his hair was closed, and his mouth was open in such a manner that plebeians would most probably look like idiots in but he still looked so goddamned hot. She stared at him for as long as she could remember before suddenly his head snapped back and his eyes snapped open and he fixed it on hers. It was practically fucking ice meets fucking earth, pun intended.

_Merlin_, that amount of lust in his eyes were unbelievable, and they mixed so well with that icy gray, it triggered her release. She squeezed her toes and shut her eyes tightly, grabbing the cuffs tightly as every muscle in her body tensed. Draco moaned as he felt her anal muscles tighten even more around his finger, which he removed promptly.

He fell down on her as her release triggered his and both of them trembled for as long as they could remember until the last bit of the aftermath came out.

'Draco, what the fuck was that with the finger?' Hermione asked breathlessly, while Draco kissed hr chest lightly, but he was still as limp as jelly, sprawled over her.

'It's a finger, in your anus.' Draco held up a finger and wiggled it about.

'I know what it is. I hated it when you stuck it in the first time, but now you've stuck it in again. And now I'm going to have a sore bottom for the rest of the night.' She tried to brush away a stray lock of hair, but groaned when she felt the chains tug at her hands.

'Draco, love, I do love the fur lining of the cuffs, but I really want my hands back.' Hermione reminded him. With a grunt, Draco spelled the handcuffs away while Hermione twirled her hands lazily, loving to be back in control of her hands. Next time should they ever do bondage, Draco was going to be the one tied up. _Let's see how much he likes having something shoved up _his_ arse! _Hermione thought gleefully.

'Draco, if the cuffs mean that I'm going to have something shoved up my arse, I'd rather you be cuffed.' Hermione said, her chest still heaving slightly as she tried to control her breathing.

'I don't' mind,' Draco smiled lazily as he rolled off of her before stretching. Hermione seized the moment to look at him up and down. Ah, she missed seeing the contours of his muscles, or the faint pink his nipples had after sex, or the way his hair fell over his eyes, or...

'Stop thinking.' Draco muttered before grabbing her nape to kiss her. Hermione felt all train of thought abandon her as she melted in his kiss. He pulled away slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione smiled, before whispering, 'I know, I love you too.'


	17. Chapter 17: Dear Father

'Stop it, Draco,' Hermione giggled as Draco trailed hot kisses all over her neck. She waved him away absent-mindedly, still trying to sleep.

'But I like it.' He murmured as he trailed down south, only stopping to dip his tongue in the indentation of her belly button, and proceeded to kneel between Hermione's outstretched legs.

Inhaling, he lowered his mouth to her clitoris, before kissing it lightly, like it was her lips. Hermione woke up with a start, jumping up, before looking at Draco's bobbing head.

'Oh, that feels so good...' she grabs the nearest pillow and squeezes it.

Draco continued his assault on her, kissing her clit just like he would kiss her, with the tongue and the teeth and the lips. He paused for a moment to mutter an incantation, before resuming his previous task, but this time Hermione gasped even louder.

He had applied lube on her area and now it was working. She felt herself get even more sensitive and she swore she could feel Draco's heavy panting on her. She pressed her feet firmly on the bed before arching her back, raising her pelvis, wanting more. Perhaps she was more responsive when she was just awoken.

Draco plunged his tongue into her, loving the wet sensation they were both getting and he held her knees apart as well. Her head was thrashing about wildly, a sign that she was going to come soon. Without any warning, he shoved his already taut member into her, sliding up to her in a fluid movement that it caught even her in surprise. She wrapped her entire body around his, while he continued to pump in and out of her. Sensing the tightening of her muscles, he increased his tempo even further, loving the way she was moaning his name everytime she did it. He was ready to come, but he wanted to time it just right so that they could together. The moment he felt her tighten, he released everything and they moaned in symphony as their liquids came together.

'I love, love, love, love, love, love, love you,' Hermione said as she kissed Draco each time on a different part of his face in between each word. Draco made no movement to move away, but he smirked and tightened his arms around her, squishing in both sweat and orgasms between them.

'Do you love me enough to let me do the anal again?' he asked hopefully.

'Nope,' Hermione laughed, before trying to shift his weight off, but Draco held her in place.

'Draco, you're still in me.' She pointed out.

'Yes, I know.' He replied, before rolling the both of them over, so that she was on top now.

'It feels nice.' She smiled and relaxed her head on his chest. She liked the feeling of his limp member in her; she had never felt it in her like _that_ before.

'You know, we've got to talk about our future soon. Graduation's in a few weeks.' She pointed out.

'Trust you to ruin the fun. Can we talk about this later?' Draco asked.

'No, I want to talk about it now.' Hermione said resolutely.

'Fine, but I still want to be in you, it feels nice for me too.' He smirked. He made sure her legs were still wrapped around him and he tried to stand up without letting go of her, which he managed after a few tries. He walked to the huge loveseat, and sat down on it, making sure Hermione was seated comfortably on his lap. She squeezed her legs around him tightly, as if reading his mind on the too-far distance between them, and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I want to bring you back home to Mom and Dad.' She said quietly. 'Do you want to?'

Draco couldn't believe his ears. _Want to? Of course he'd fucking want to!_ He was surprised that Hermione would even think of bringing him back to her parents, even though they've only been going out for... well, not that long. But the fact that she wanted him to meet her parents goes to show that she still wanted him in her life. And that she didn't mind people knowing about them. _Want to?_ He was fucking bursting with delirium!

'Draco?' She ventured. 'If you don't want to it's fine, I understand.' She pressed her lips onto his neck.

'No, no, I'd love to, really.' He half laughed as he turned his head to meet her lips for a brief kiss. 'I'm just surprised you want me to meet them this fast, that's all.' Draco said.

'Well, if we want to get married we have to meet the parents first, don't we?' Hermione snorted and giggled.

The operative word stopped Draco in his tracks. _Married?_ Sure, he couldn't envision his future without Hermione, but did they have to get –shudder- married? He hated commitment; he found it sappy and disgusting, but maybe for Hermione he would do it? Still, marriage was too far off for him to be thinking about. Merlin, they were only 16 for goodness sake!

'Draco? Are you still there?' Hermione asked, nuzzling his nose with hers. Draco snapped up, realizing he had been to deep in his thoughts.

'Er, yes.' How could he break this to her gently? 'Er, Hermione, are you sure you want to get married? Or even think about it?' he asked gently. He saw Hermione's eyes widen. _Okay, wrong thing to say, Malfoy, wrong thing!_

'Well, yes, I do plan to get married someday. I'm hoping it'd be with you. Don't you?' She asked, confused.

'Well, I can't see myself without you, but isn't marriage a bit too... far for us to be thinking about it _now_? Shouldn't we settle down comfortably first before thinking about such things?' He asked. Hermione looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

'I guess so,' she said in a tiny voice.

'But hey, I'd still want to meet your parents, all right? I still love you, don't worry.' He gave her one of his few, rare genuine smile and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled back, although not as reassuring as he'd like. 'Yeah, I know that.' She said, 'silly me, of course, marriage is too far away to think about now.' She nodded, before getting up.

'Where are you going?' he asked. _Damn, did I blow it with her? Great, why do all females choose the worst time to talk about the worst matters?_

'To go see Harry. I'd like to talk to him.' She replied, slipping on her bra. 'Could you help me clasp that? My hands are still a bit sore.' She gave him a coy smile. Draco relaxed; she wasn't angry with him.

'Sure.' He walked over to her and clasped it for her, before turning her around and he lifted the bra over a breast and sucked on it for an ample amount of time. Hermione clutched around for a bedpost to hold on to, to prevent herself from falling over as she lost herself in the lovely sensation his tongue was providing for her. He pulled away.

'I'll meet you in the dining hall then. Or do we still have to go for counseling sessions like what the old bat suggested?' He arched an eyebrow as he secured Hermione's bra cup back in place.

'I'll go talk to Professor McGonagall about that as well. I don't think I need it anymore. See you around.' She winked and exited from the door that led to the forest, while pulling her sweater over her head.

* * *

'Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you today?' McGonagall asked, seeming a bit tense around Hermione. Probably she was just scared that Hermione would whip out a blade and start slitting herself. 

'Oh, Professor, I've come to tell you that the counseling sessions would not be needed. I've already sorted everything out.' She smiled.

'Well, I'm er, glad to hear it.' McGonagall said and managed a weak smile.

'Sorry to have caused so much trouble.' She said.

'No, it's all right, Ms. Granger. Take as long as you like to recuperate. Just... don't do anything like that any more, all right? Gave all of us quite a scare.'

'I know. See you, Professor.' She waved as she walked off, towards the Gryffindor common room, receiving weird stares from everyone. No doubt Trevor Barkin and Pansy Parkinson have been spreading rumors. She rolled her eyes. She reached the portrait and the Fat Lady squealed when she saw her.

'My poor dear! What is this I hear about you committing suicide!' She shrieked.

'Oh, it's nothing. I'm all sorted out now.' Hermione smiled.

'Ah, back to the silver-haired one, I hope?' she inquired. Hermione blushed.

'You hoped right.' She answered.

'Good.' The Fat Lady smiled. She swung open without waiting for Hermione to say the password. Hermione said her thanks and walked in.

'Hermione, where have you been!'

'What's this I hear about you sleeping with Malfoy!'

'What the fuck is wrong with you! You kissed Malfoy!'

Hermione pressed herself against the wall, surprised by the enormous reaction from her housemates. Everyone was yelling at her but the only one keeping quiet was Ron.

'Shut up, all of you, let her have some peace, for Christ's sake.' Ron yelled. Everyone fell silent.

'But Ron, she chose Malfoy over you!' Dean pointed out, and everyone started talking all at once again.

'Yeah, so? That doesn't mean we're not friends anymore, does it?' Ron bellowed again. Hermione shot him a smile of thanks. He lifted a corner of his mouth, but dropped it a moment later.

'Just leave her alone.' Ron instructed as he took Hermione's hand to lead her out of the place.

'Madhouse, there, isn't it? Rumors spreaded like wildfire, brutal really. You should have seen the girls at work! Man, I really wonder...' Ron rambled on, as they walked to the familiar path to the Marauder's room.

'Ron, I get it.' Hermione laughed at Ron's surprise. Did he really think girls gossiped for nothing? 'Thanks, for the save back there. They really caught me offhand. I should have realized it though, I've been getting funny looks on my way there.' As if on cue, Justin from Ravenclaw glared at her as he walked past. She ignored him. With Justin it had always been a case of sour grapes.

'Yeah, well, you're welcome. I've been thinking about it, what you said last night. I realize it was selfish of me. I nearly cost you your life back there, Ninny, I'm sorry.' Ron mumbled, as they reached the final step and approached the knight.

'No, I'm sorry. If I hadn't fallen in love with Draco all this wouldn't have happened.' Hermione said.

'No, don't be daft. He cares for you, I can tell—We swear we're up to no good—The moment he read the letter it was like he knew where you were. He dashed out of the room like a mad-hatter, not even bothering to take his wand from McGonagall to _Accio_ his broom. And he runs fast too. Luckily McGonagall could trace his magic signature trail in time before it disappeared or we would have never known where the two of you were.' He stepped off the slab and proceeded to get comfy in his armchair while Hermione said on hers.

'As much as I hate him, I can tell you two were meant for each other.' Ron said, with a resigned nod.

Hermione closed her hand over his. 'You'll always be in my heart, Ronald, no matter what. It just won't be the way I feel about Draco.' She said quietly.

'Yeah, I know.' He nodded again.

Hermione sat back for a while, before she finally remembered why she had headed down to the Gryffindor common room in the first place.

'By the way, where's Harry?' She asked.

'I don't know. Didn't see him last night after I walked off. Didn't see him in his bed this morning either.' Ron shrugged.

'Funny, he said he had gone to look after you.' Hermione tapped a finger on her lip.

'So, what did you want to see him for anyway?' Ron asked.

'Er, well,' Hermione was unsure of whether to say anything. Ron had only begun to accepting Draco, or at least she think he was, and she didn't want to get in the way of that from happening.

'It's all right if you don't want to tell me.' Ron added, sensing her hesitance.

'No, it's all right. It's just that...' she bit her lip. 'I mentioned getting married to Draco today and he was shocked. No, more than that, he was... hesitant, about it. Does this mean anything? Is there anything wrong with me?'

'Blimey, trust you to talk about marriage when you only just tried to take your life last night!' Ron sputtered, half laughing. 'Of course he'd be scared, I would too, I mean, come on, _marriage_? Definitely not on his to-do list in the near future. I mean, look at the stinking rat. He'd want to be big on his own before settling down, that's for sure. And you've only just gotten back with him for less than 24 hours; you know, usually people wait longer than that to mention the word.'

'I know! But, I—'

'Come on Hermione, don't' scare the guy away before he can meet your family. Or at least before I can punch him!' Ron laughed, as Hermione punched him on the arm. 'Ow, that actually did hurt.'

'Huh, don't mess with me, Ronald Weasley, I've got excellent strength.' Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. 'And as a matter of fact, I do intend on introducing him to Mom and Dad. He agreed to it. Happily.' She smirked. Ron rolled his eyes.

'Oh yeah, sure, whatever.' He grunted, still rubbing the part where she'd punched him.

'Come on; let's just go look for Harry. Today's the skipping day, isn't it?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, blimey, I thought we'd be spending this day doing something _fun_, not looking for Harry.' Ron rolled his eyes again.

Ah, Skip Day, only available to 7th Years, and it meant there were absolutely no classes on that day. Harry, Hermione and Ron used to brainstorm about all the things that they would do on this day. Funny how insignificant it seemed now to Hermione.

'Come on!' Hermione grabbed his arm, dragging him from the comforts of his armchair.

* * *

Draco laughed as he read the letter from his father. He could practically envision his father spilling with rage while writing it. It was pretty much visible from the deep lines he had written the letter with. Draco would have bet that his father had broken at least 3 quills due to the amount of strength his father had put into restraining himself from breaking everything in sight while writing the letter. 

_Draco,_it read,

_What the hell were you thinking, cozying up to a Mudblood such as Granger? Haven't you always despised her with your very soul? Pansy's father owled me just a few moments before this, and to put this lightly; he is furious. So am I, Draco. No, not furious, I'm pissed! Are you blind, you ungrateful mongrel? Your Mother and I have worked so hard into getting Pansy as your betrothed only so as to ensure that you carry on the Pureblood line, but here you are, destroying everything we've worked for! Are you insane, or did you down to many vodkas at a go to result in severe, permanent brain damage? I assure you, if you do not have severe, permanent brain damage, rest assured I'd be waiting to give you one when you return home! I hope to no longer hear of any rumors of you soliciting with the filthy Mudblood. Your mother wants you back home right after your graduation. She is greatly disappointed in you, Draco. And so am I. We will be talking about this as soon as we can. Face-to-face. This is one of the worst things you've ever done, even comparing to Diligo, really, what were you thinking! You cannot comprehend the mess you've made of things. _

_Your Father, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco snorted, before scanning the letter again. Ah, so the old fool was angry now eh? Lovely. Draco never gave much thought for his father; who was forever absent from his childhood life. All the way it had always been Narcissa, who had supported him everytime, spent time with him, taught him French, and telling him which hair products were the best for him. Lucius only appeared at his Quidditch match in hopes of seeing him defeat Potter. Sadly, that had never happened. Draco was already forming a reply in his head. Of course, he'd sent a separate one to his mother, but first things first. He sat down in the chair and pulled out a piece of parchment from his drawer, and summoned a quill.

_Father,_

_I'm sad to hear that you do not approve of me being together with Hermione but with great pleasure, I announce to you that I've been madly in love with her ever since our 3__rd__ Year. I do not care about blood status anymore, go ask Mother to bear you another son if you'd like somebody to carry on the Malfoy Pureblood line, but I most definitely will not marry Pansy Parkinson. For one, she is too overbearing. And too much of a spoiled brat for my likes. I suppose you would not understand, but I do hope you would pass on the message to her father politely that I've rejected this betrothed arrangement. If you don't, I will. And I will not be so courteous. I understand we have to talk, but not after graduation. I will be at Hermione's house after graduation, meeting her parents. I'd rather you not join us so you can only wait._

_Your Son,_

_Draco._

There, that should settle it. Courteous and yet haughty at the same time. Draco chuckled. He could already see his father having a cardiac arrest in response to his letter. And now a letter to his mother.

_Dearest Mother,_

_Sorry for causing you so much grief, but I truly do love Hermione Granger. I know that you think of her as below us, but really, remember the time when I asked you on the symptoms of the heart matters where I said I was doing a project for Trelawney? To be honest, there was no project at all. It was all my feelings. I was confused at the time; I didn't want to accept the fact that I liked a girl like her, but I slowly realized it, and even better, I accepted it. Now that I have her, I will most certainly not let her go, not caring if you and father disapprove, of course if you did that would be so much better. I've almost lost her just last night when she tried to take her life. I will not let myself suffer such a loss. I'll be by her side 24/7, so after graduation I'm afraid I can't come home like you requested. Instead, I'll be at her house, meeting her parents. Perhaps after that we could come visit you? But of course, it would be best if Father wasn't home at that time. I'd love for you to meet her, Mother; maybe even Dil would like her._

_Your Son, _

_Draco._

_P.S. We would do well to keep this letter from Father eh?_

'Deliver this to my father, and this to my mother, but at separate times. Make sure Mother is alone when she receives this.' Draco secured the two parchments and released the owl. He gave a contented sigh and stretched, before hearing his stomach rumble. _Mm, time for brunch_.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

'Harry! There you are!' Hermione exclaimed as she ran forward to hug Harry, who still looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were still slightly unfocused and his hair was even messier than usual. He straightened his spectacles before returning the hug.

'Hi 'Mione,' Harry murmured. He rubbed his eyes.

'Did you just get out of bed?' Hermione inquired, looking at Harry from top to toe.

'Sumthin' like tha'.' Harry yawned. 'Didn't get much sleep last night.'

'Oh, right, about that Harry, I'm sorry. For all the trouble and grief I've caused. This was one of my worse ideas ever.' Hermione said. Harry waved her off with a smile.

'Nah, I didn't lose sleep over that. No worries. And you can never cause me enough grief, 'Mione. I'm always here, if you need me.' Harry assured her with a sleepy smile. 'Hey mate.' He said to Ron, who gave him a sheepish smile.

'Speaking of which, where did you go last night? Ron said he didn't see you at all. I thought you said you were going to look in on him.'

Harry suddenly flushed. 'I er... Well, see... Er—'

'There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long,' Blaise appeared at his side, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. Hermione felt her jaw practically dislocate itself and fall to the floor. Harry and _Blaise_?! She didn't even know if she should cry or laugh.

'Er, Harry?' Hermione asked tentatively. Blaise looked up from nuzzling Harry's neck, while Harry flushed even harder.

'Oh, hello Hermione. Of course you know about this, didn't Draco tell you last night?' Blaise asked.

'Tell me... what?' Hermione asked, fearing what she might hear next.

'Draco walked in on us to get his cuffs, he practically fell over himself laughing when he saw who we were.' Blaise explained. 'Didn't he tell you?'

Realization suddenly dawned on Hermione. 'Oh! So that's what Draco meant when he said that thing about 'never seeing' some sight again.'

'Ha, that's what _he_ said?' Blaise laughed. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to flush even more.

'Mate, I didn't know you were... _gay_.' Ron said the word as if it were Voldemort's name.

'Neither did I!' Harry agreed. 'At least not until a few days ago when Blaise kissed—'

'All right! Too much information, mate! None needed!' Ron immediately said, covering his ears. 'Great, now everyone's with a Slytherin. Gee, maybe I should try getting with Parkinson or something now,' he added dryly.

'Nah, Slytherins don't associate with blood traitors.' Blaise said.

'Malfoys don't associate with Grangers, either, but look at Hermione and Malfoy now.' Ron reminded him.

'Yeah, but really, Parkinson? Not a good choice. She never shuts up, for one, and Draco says she's a horrible kisser.' Blaise tugged Harry towards the opposite direction. 'Now we have to... get back to whatever that you don't need to know about. Bye for now.' He semi-bowed.

'I think the entire world's just gone crazy.' Hermione breathed.

'Hermione, I realized that yesterday.' Ron pointed out. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Man, Harry and Zabini! Who would have thought!'

'Not me, that's for sure. Goodness, that's just so... wrong.' Hermione shuddered at the thought, trying to push away the graphical images that were now forming in her mind.

'Like you and Malfoy using cuffs.' Ron replied, sounding downright miserably sick. Perhaps this was too much information for him to handle all at once.

'There there, Ron, you'll get someone. Soon. I'm sure of it.' Hermione patted his shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

'Huh.' Ron grunted. 'I think I'll go get some food now.' He spun on his heel and walked away.

'I've been thinking, do I have to get your parents a gift?' Draco murmured as he nuzzled her neck from behind, ignoring the looks people were now shooting them. Hermione smiled as she tipped her head backwards to kiss Draco, before turning around so she kiss him the right side up. He pushed her against the wall while his hands slipped to under her shirt. She rested her head against the cool wall, and flicked her tongue over his lower lip, before pulling away.

'Nope, I don't think so.' She smiled.

'I think I should. Malfoy courtesy.' They nodded in unison, unsure of what else to say. The awkward moment that the word 'marriage' had caused was still lingering in the air.

'My Father wrote to me.' Draco informed her.

'Why am I not surprised,' Hermione sighed. 'What did he say?'

'To put it mildly, he was pissed.' Draco stated, pursing his lips.

'And?' Hermione pressed on. 'You don't expect me to believe that Lucius Malfoy will only owl his son to tell him that he was pissed when he finds out that he has been soliciting with a Mudblood like me.'

'Never, call yourself that again. Ever.' Draco silenced her with a soft kiss. 'Yes, he did tell me I have to go back the moment school is over, but I told him that I will be with you at your parent's house. I don't think he'd reply so quickly, but whatever he says won't sway me from visiting your parents, or being with you.' Draco ensured her.

'I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried about the restrains this will have on your family ties.' Hermione bit her lip. Draco chuckled. Hermione was definitely a Gryffindor through and through.

'There aren't much family ties between my Father and I. I address him as father, he addresses me as son, and we share the same blood. Other than that, zero. He hasn't done much on his part of a father.' Draco said, sounding bitter. Hermione cupped his cheek and stroked it affectionately.

'I'd like to meet your family, too, though.'

Draco's eyes brightened at the suggestion. 'Really? That's wonderful. I was worrying if you'd want to meet them. Not Father, obviously, but Mother and Diligo. I think they'd love to meet you.' Draco piped up with interest.

'Diligo? Who's that?' Hermione asked, immediately feeling jealous. 'Diligo' meant lover in Latin. Did Draco have some childhood bosom friend that she should know about?

'Oh, right, not many people know about it, but she's my sister.' Draco said. Hermione's eyebrows shot up North and disappeared under her bangs. The Malfoys had a _daughter_?

'Don't look that surprised! Dil had always been a rebel. Drove my Father nuts. Even in her toddler years, Mother told me that Dil would oppose my Father at every chance she had. She despised the views both my parents had on blood status and got sick of it. Last summer she had ran away with a bloke on that Muggle invention... A motorcycle, I believe it's called. Somewhat like that thing that deranged godfather of Potter's has. Father almost had a cardiac arrest. She doesn't really acknowledge Father publicly. And Father does the same. Mother just follows him while I really can't be bothered. She hates those stupid events Father insists that we go to so she always skips it, so not many people know about her. She definitely brings drama to the Malfoy household.' Draco grinned, perhaps at the memory of Lucius almost bursting an artery.

Hermione giggled. 'I'd like to meet her.' She nodded. 'She sounds... interesting.'

'Oh yes, she is. Her name means lover in Latin, did you know that? Mother wanted a romantic name for her first-born, so she'd picked it, but in Latin, to honour my Father. Quite a contrast to my name, which actually means dragon. Or serpent. She's quite a lot like you, actually.' Draco said, stepping back and offering Hermione his hand, which she accepted. The started to stroll down the corridor, towards the courtyard.

'Really?' She seemed amused. A Malfoy seemed like _her_? That was a surprise.

'Yes. She once freed a house-elf because Father kept ill-treating it. And she got Father hopping like he was on a kettle-pot. The sight was priceless, I tell you! I was only 6 at the moment. Oh, and there was a time when I was 8, she deliberately dyed all her formal dresses black and cut the hem above her knee. Drove both my parents up the wall...'

Hermione watched with a loving smile as Draco continued to talk about his sister. She saw the sparkle in his eye and almost laughed. Never had she thought Draco would be so animated about somebody. Clearly he looked up to his sister a lot. And from what she was hearing, she thought that she would too, if she knew Diligo. She watched Draco laugh freely, something she thought she'd never see. Perhaps he was getting tired of the charade he often played with others. Or maybe he was starting to get comfortable in being himself around her even in public. Either way, Hermione was glad. She continued to nod as she half-listened to Draco talk, while admiring the way the sun hit his features, laughing at the described scene that Draco had just told her.

* * *

'Goodbye, Hermione, I hope to see many great achievements from you in the future,' Professor McGonagall waved Hermione off, who smiled in return. McGonagall turned to Draco and said in her usual stern voice, 'And I hope the same for you, Mr. Malfoy.' 

Draco gave her a tight smile, before steering Hermione away. The other students had mostly gotten use to the odd pairing, but they still got a mean comment every now and then.

'Did McGonagall just try to give you a hug? And she called you by your name! She has never done that to _any_ student.' Draco pointed out, seemingly horrified that his professor might actually have _feelings_ in her. He shuddered.

'I thought it was about time her emotions rose to the surface.' Hermione gave a modest shrug before spotting Hagrid walking through the crowd of students.

'Hagrid!' she exclaimed, before turning to Draco. 'Wait for me a moment. I'll be right back.' And she dashed off without another word. Draco sighed and gave a wistful smile, staring after her. Hermione had insisted on this silly little goodbye greeting to everyone she knew in Hogwarts, which really meant _anyone_ who studied in Hogwarts. This was going to take a while. He glanced at his watch. They've been at this for only five minutes and he was already sick of it. God, how do the saints like Hermione and Potter do it?

'My, where's Hermione?' Blaise asked, planting himself beside Draco against the stonewall.

'Where's Potter?' Draco shot back.

'Off to say goodbye to everyone in Hogwarts.' Blaise replied with obvious disdain.

'Yeah, Hermione did the same thing too.' The two boys sighed in unison.

'There_are_ cons to having a famous hero for your boyfriend. For one, his life is in constant mortal peril. Two, there is absolutely no way we can snog in public without having our pictures splashed across _Witches' Weekly_. Three, which is the worst of the lot, everyone wants a piece of him.' Blaise pouted.

'I thought you liked the publicity.' Draco pointed out.

'Yeah, of course I do. But Harry doesn't.' Blaise sighed. 'I should try to inject a little Slytherin in him.' He added thoughtfully.

'By the way, I thought you said you didn't swing that way.' Draco stated, remembering the scene in the broomstick cupboard.

'I didn't. At least, I didn't know. But really, when Potter had that fever he really caught my attention. And well, in the infirmary he was knocked out, the nurse was away, and who could really resist? And there I was, snogging him, when I thought he was out cold, only to have him coming up to me when he was discahrged, threatening to break my nose unless I helped him to get you two back. After that we decided we could do with a little reward. And you've seen the rest.' Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco groaned. He had been trying to get rid of that all too graphical image that he had seen just a few weeks ago. Trust Blaise to bring it up. 'Unfortunately for me, yes, I did see it. And I was just starting to forget about it.' He shuddered.

'Oh well, I saw the cuffs, I bet you had fun too.' Blaise inquired.

'Oh yeah, but Hermione was a bit reluctant to do bottom.' Draco said. 'That's what the cuffs were for; to prevent her from clawing my eyes out. The first time we tried bottom was when she was delirious. The second she was dead conscious. The cuffs were my savior.' He raised his head dramatically to the sky, as if thanking the Lord.

'Why do you want bottom so much anyway? What, are you gay as well? I'm warning you, Harry is totally off—'

'Please, if I were gay why would I be with Hermione? The view of her behind is spectacular, but I couldn't cuff her with the correct angle on the second time, or she'd know. And really, if I were gay, I would never fall for Potter. Father would kill himself at the news.' Draco paused, as if the idea suddenly seemed perfect. 'Then again, I might just do so.' He gave an evil smile.

'All right, we've got to stop talking about our sex lives while leaning against this grotty wall. Tell me, did daddy dearest owl you yet? I'll bet Pansy told her Father in a heartbeat about you and beloved Hermione.' Blaise flicked at his shoulder at some imaginary lint.

'Yeah, he did. He was livid. Sent a reply telling him that I wouldn't go back, and instead, I'll go to Hermione's place to meet her parents. I didn't read his reply letter, but I have a feeling it's going to be all exclamation points. Mother's one was relatively calm, and she says Dil supports me, which isn't surprising, since Dil's the President of the Making-Lucius-Malfoy-Hopping-Mad club.' Draco laughed. 'In fact, she has started to refer to Hermione as the 'dear darling Hermione' just to make him even angrier.'

'Ah, that sounds like the Dil we all know and love.' Blaise winked and took a swig of his wine flask. Blaise was probably the only one who knew about all of Draco's family matters, inside out, including those about Diligo. In fact, Blaise had been over Draco's house quite a number of times, which was quite a feat; Draco was a very private person.

'So where are you headed to?' Draco inquired.

'Oh, you know, Mother had a Muggle house in London, because she sometimes hides herself from Father when she's having her not-good week, and it's empty for the moment. I've convinced her to let me stay there. But she doesn't know about Harry staying there as well, though. She just thinks I've got a lady friend over.' Blaise shrugged.

'Are you going to tell her?' Draco asked.

'Tell her what?' Blaise asked, seeming genuinely baffled.

'That her one and only son is, gasp, gay!' Draco said dramatically with his dry tone.

'Ha, bet she'd down a whisky bottle or two before even greeting me at home. Nah, I think I'll just let things play by.'

'Wouldn't Potter want the prim shit and meet your parents?'

'Nah, he's actually quite thankful. He's heard many stories about my mother. Apparently they were enough for him to know he should stay away.' Blaise nodded in agreement.

'Hermione talked to me about marriage the day after we got back together.' Draco's voice dropped so low, Blaise thought he'd heard wrong. He waited for the punch line but Draco's face remained panicked.

'Wow, mate, marriage? Are you sure?' Blaise asked. _Trust Granger to spring the commitment issue on Draco._

'No! That's the point! It's made things... awkward between us. Ugh, what if she wants to settle down with bratty little children and marigolds and fences?' Draco asked, obviously horrified.

'Ha, that'll be the day!' Blaise laughed.

'Shut it, Zabini, I'm serious. I love Hermione, but really, that's way too much for me to handle. At least for now.' Draco said.

'Well, if she ever brings it up again, do something we Slytherins rarely do.' Blaise advised.

'Telling the truth?' Draco ventured. That wouldn't be so hard, would it? He's been mostly honest with Hermione all this while. _Right, but he has only with matters that wouldn't jeopardize their relationship._

'Exactly. I figure it's the only way these relationships work,' Blaise paused. 'Or maybe Harry's annoying Gryffindor traits are rubbing off me.'

'Hell, that means Hermione's rubbing off me too!' The two of them groaned, just as their respective partners walked up to them and gave them a peck on the cheek.

'Finally! We were wondering where did our girlfriends go to.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Ahem.' Both Harry and Blaise cleared their throats.

'Right, boyfriend too.' Draco corrected himself.

'And acquaintance?' Ron asked, appearing out of nowhere.

'Oh?' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Graduating from Hogwarts doesn't mean that we'll stop being friends with Hermione, and if you're going to be living with her, you'd have to expect seeing a lot of us around. And if we want that to work, we have to be at least on... speaking terms.' Ron explained, with a pained expression, as if it really hurt him to be talking to somebody as obnoxious as Malfoy.

'No friendliness, or any of that annoying Gryffindor 'everyone is my friend' belief, got that?' Draco asked.

'Like I want to.' Ron rolled his eyes.

'All students, report to the station now!' Hagrid' voice boomed.

'Come on, we'll have to hurry if we want to get seats.' Hermione laughed and rushed off.

'Malfoy,' Ron grabbed Draco's arm tight as he began to leave as well. Draco looked at Ron's firm grip on his hand like it was a bug. 'Treat Hermione right. Because if I hear you aren't, I'll always be ready to fight you.' He warned.

'Yeah, like I didn't know that.' Draco snatched his arm away. 'Number 1 rule of treating Hermione right; never let her out of your sight!' Draco said in an annoying sing-song manner. 'And look! You've already caused me to break the rule!' Draco accused, before striding off.

Ron shook his head and hurried after his group.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself bursting with excitement. In a matter of hours, she would be back with her parents, and they could finally meet Draco! She could imagine them sitting at the dining table they had used since she was a little girl, and they'd be laughing over a joke that Draco told them while eating her Mother's famous minced meat pie. She and Draco could stroll around in the park, and feed the swans while talking. In December they'd make snowmen and have snowball fights. Come Summer and she'd be ready to take a splash in the pool. And every other night, they'd go out to the clubs and dance the night away, and he'll reject everybody, be it man or woman, who hits on him, and he'll never let go of her, much to the envy of the patrons. She could already see every bit of it unfold in front of her eyes. And it was _perfect_. 

'Penny for your thoughts?' Draco murmured, kissing her temple.

Hermione turned away from the window, smiling up at him.

'Nothing, just that I love you.'

A/N: Wondering why I uploaded 3 chapters at once? Well, simply because it used to be one big fat chapter! But I thought it was too long, so i divided it. Hope you enjoyed the entire story! Off to work on the sequel. Or maybe a Harry/Draco fanfic. Anyhoo!

P.S. To whomever it may concern: All right then, if you think I'm such a... only-100-loving-review sort of person, then don't read my fanfic. And no, you have given me other reviews besides the latest one that are constructive. Read; The Hermione Juice. And what did you say about that?

P.S. To everyone else who've read and been supporting me: THANKS + A BIG HUG. No, like a REALLY BIG (virtual) HUG:DDDD


End file.
